


Three Words/ Two Sides

by A_Rod_98



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Rod_98/pseuds/A_Rod_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greicy Howard. Suburban mother and loving wife to a war veteran. <br/>Coin. The one inside her head. <br/>Before everything "happened", the two were couldn't stand to be in the same body, let alone the mind. But this is the fallout, with mutated humans and every animal known to man, where people turn against each other and not everything is as it seems. Hell. Anything goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get the Meds

**Author's Note:**

> ooohhhkay. So I had this whole story up before but it all got deleted somehow. Don't worry though, I'm in the process of getting everything back up. I apologize for anyone who bookmarked this or read and thought I had given up.

_ “War never changes...” _

 

The steam soon cleared up from our bathroom mirror, revealing both of our faces. Those three words; you could never tell if he was saying something before or was starting some long meaningful speech. A part of me wanted to hear more about what he meant by that. Was it saying back in his old army days? And another part, regrettably… well, wanted to get over it. It’s true: people died,  there’s probably enough blood spilled to fill all oceans and seas and lakes. But who’s really changing that? Because God forbid we don’t find another use for guns right?

 

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead at the Veteran’s Hall tonight, hon.” I gave words of encouragement, bringing him back to the world. In this case, out home and in our bathroom.

 

“You think?” He replied, staring at me from the reflection with a quirk of a smile.

 

“Absolutely. Now get ready and stop hogging the mirror…”

 

“Right.” 

With that, Nate began to clean up for today. There was the already poking stubble and swept back hair with just those few couple of strands touching the edges of his forehead. Really, all he could do was wake up and comb his fingers through the top of his head and he would be fine.

 

“Hey. My turn, big guy.” 

He moved off to the side, giving me enough room to move in front of the mirror and look over myself. Now, compared to the dear, warfighting husband of mine.. well, I was just one big anomaly. Silver hair at birth from vitamin deficiency, cut over the right eyebrow from high school days. Even with black eyeliner, matte lipstick and this pastel green shirt, tan pants and white closed toed sandals, no chance of me truly being part of the other wives of suburbia. After a while, I turned away from the mirror and moved to walk out. There was something else to this morning routine. But not when Nate was around. 

 

Moving out down the narrow hallway, met with pristine wall with their decorations and modern shape. Behind the bar was our chrome formed Codsworth with rockets to keep him steady over our floor and a set of pincers holding the coffee server. 

“Ah, good morning, mum! Your coffee, 173.5 degrees Fahrenheit. Brewed to perfection!” he announced with cheer, just like every waking day. “And today’s newspaper, just delivered!”

I didn’t even bother to look at it. More Nate’s thing anyway, holding newsprint between calloused hands.

Between the television and the holotape player, a cry came from down the hall and rose above them both. 

“Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun.”

Shaun… He’s only a year old now. I… We almost didn’t want him. Just thinking back to the pain and paranoia to now makes it all a blur. 

A chuckle sounded from Nate as the Mr. Handy floated off to help with him. “I know we were nervous at first, but I’m glad we got Codsworth.”

Could they really blame us? The thing came with a saw and flame thrower for chrissake. Those elements around my kid took us a lot of convincing. 

 

The television broadcasted the weatherman droning about a Canadian cold front for Halloween, then onto cold in Mambajao. Praise was in the man’s voice on how it was like ‘an Autumn Jamboree’ to them. A game. Oh, if only they could hear Nate’s speech, it’ll leave them with an ear sore and less confidence in themselves. There were times where those three words did come in handy.

It barely registered when the doorbell shrilled loudly in the one story home. 

Nate sighed, not even having to look up. “It’s that salesman again. I don’t know why he keeps bothering you.” Opening it up and sure enough, behind it was a man in a clean tan trenchcoat over a white pressed shirt and red tie with a worn fedora to top it off. 

“Good morning! Vault-Tec calling!” 

This guy comes for me at my doorstep every day since fall. Might as well listen for what he has to say.

“Vault-Tec? Remind me again.”

“Well, we’re about you, ma’am! And helping secure your future. You see, Vault-Tec is the foremost builder of state-of-the-art underground fallout shelters.” I really don’t know if he stayed in school for that advertising voice of his or just threw all those clothes on him and just gave him the damn job. The way he uses his hands surely help look like a grade A- 

Enough of that. I already missed half of his explanation of ‘Vaults’ and their luxury away from ‘nuclear devastation.’  

“You can’t begin to know how happy I am to finally speak with you. I’ve been trying for days. It’s a matter of utmost urgency, I assure you.” 

“Well, I’m here now.” I spoke with a shrug, hand resting on the door frame.

“So you are, so you are.” he nodded and spoke in agreement before stretching out an arm towards me. “Now, I know you’re a busy woman, so I won’t take up much of your time. Time being a, um, precious commodity… 

“I’m here today to tell you that because of your family’s service-” Did… did he really just straighten up like some private? I could practically feel Nate’s burning stare at this point. Would be chewed up and spit out. “-been pre-selected for entrance into the local Vault. Vault 111.”

“Sounds great.” Short. To the point.

“Oh, it is. Believe you me. Now, you’re already cleared for entrance, in the unforeseen event of-” he cleared his throat for this next part. “...total atomic annihilation. I just need to verify some information. That’s all!”

“I can’t wait for the world to end!” a sarcastic response, out of thin air. Nate’s stare shifted to the back of my skull in that moment, silent all the same. But the representative just shrugged it off with a laugh.

“Ha ha! That’s the spirit! Now let’s see…” 

The top of the Registration Form read the purpose for the thing in the first place: ‘Tell us about yourself! Vault-Tec needs to know what kind of citizen you are to ensure your future happiness.’ A line for my name then the word SPECIAL trailing down but an acronym in all; Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility and Luck. Guess this was a grading system on how much you saw of it in yourself. And the hell was this about 21 points? Well, if I even it out that’s… 3 points for each attribute. Alright. That’s making me the well rounded citizen then. After that came the easiest part of this: putting in ‘Greicy’ in all big letters before giving it back to the man.

“Wonderful! That’s… everything… Just gonna walk this over to the Vault! Congratulations on being prepared for the future!” he began to back off, shutting the door after a good amount of steps. “Uh… Thanks again…”

“Hey, it’s a peace of mind. That’s worth a little paperwork, right?” Nate spoke from the couch in front of the television. 

“For you and Shaun, no price is too high.”

A chuckle. “Good answer.”  Speaking of ‘peace of mind’..

“I have my moments.” with a wink, I move back down the narrow hall, past the washing room. Just a few steps to the bathroom-

“Mum.” Codsworth hovers in front of me, a eyestalk up to my level. “Shaun has been changed, but he absolutely refuses to calm down.” That was evident enough from the crying in the room a few doors down. “I think he needs some of that ‘maternal affection’ you seem to be so good at.”    
Another chuckle from Nate heard behind me in the living room. “Go ahead, honey. I’ll be there in a second to help, okay?” Damn. There goes my window. Another time before tonight then. Moving past our robotic helper, I move into the room across ours and sure enough see the blue crib near the corner of the room. Above it was the baby mobile, in the shapes of little rockets. Shaun laid inside, hands outstretched and giggling at the sight of me. It’s joy but a part of me stiffens at past times where laughter wasn’t always so bright with me.

“My boy isn’t giving his mother any trouble, is he?” Nate asked behind me as I moved an arm to rub at his stomach in greeting. “Hey. I just fixed that mobile on his crib the other day. Why don’t you give it a spin?” He leans on the doorframe as he watches me, like he’s posing for the front cover on Live and Love. So I press the little side button, watching the rockets fly around and hearing Shaun giggle louder at the sight with arms flailing.

“That’s my boy. On his best behavior, just like his dad. Well, most of the time, anyway…” he walked over to the front of the crib to watch him before turning to me. “Listen, after breakfast, I was thinking we could head to the park for a bit. Weather should hold up.”

“And do what exactly?” before he could give an answer, Codsworth called from the living room. “Sir? Mum? You should come and see this!”

“Codsworth? What’s wrong?” Nate turns at his call, moving to walk out with me out first. Codsworth is standing by the tv when we walk in, our focus turning to it. 

“Followed by...yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. And sounds of explosions… We’re… we’re trying to get confirmation..” Oh, now what’s this? UFO sightings? Infantry too close to home? “-lost contact with our affiliate stations…”

Nate’s beside me now, holding Shaun as we all listen on. “We do have...coming in...confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God.” We all see him put his head down before the ‘PLEASE STAND BY’ screen comes on. 

“Oh my God…” 

“We need to get to the Vault. Now!”

“I’ve got Shaun. Let’s go!” 

I cast Codsworth a regrettable look as we exit. I know that he can survive since he is practically made of the same damn thing that’s out to kill us, but I can’t help the feeling of abandonment. After that, everything was a blur of voices and helicopter blades.

“Oh my God! This isn't really happening...is it?”

“I...I don’t know…”

“The Vault’s this way! Come on!”

“We’ll drive to the coast! That’s gotta be far enough…”

I make sure Nate is in front of me where I can see him, keeping a pace behind him. “Hold on, little guy. Hold on.” 

There were already soldiers standing in the direction we were heading, leading us the way. “This way! All Vault participants!”

Running past them and a couple knelt on the ground by the wooden bridge over the creek.   
“Leave the bags! Who cares?”

“Just help me pack it back up!” Oh, the fires of love burn strongly for those two. More uphill and there was a building crowd by a chain link fence, along with a familiar face. One in a worn fedora and clean tan trenchcoat. “That’s absurd! I AM Vault-Tec! I’m going in. You can’t stop me.” The response met with that was a mini gun barrel beginning to spin towards him, arms raised in the air. “Whoa! Okay!” he backed off just like he did at our doorstep, but not before he spotted all of us approaching the guard. “We need to get in! We’re on the list.” 

“Infant… Adult male...Adult female… OK, go in.”

“Are they letting YOU in? And not ME? Someone’s going to hear about this!” Well, what does that say about you if your own company won’t allow you in? A passing thought of course, no need to put down a dying man.

A security personnel stood by two men in Power Armor, running past them and calling both of us. “You two follow me! Come on!”

“What’s going to happen to all those people outside the gate?” Nate questioned as we ran up another slope.

“We’re doing everything we can, now keep moving!” he spoke back, all of us haul assing at this point. A part of me believed him, yet another argued that if it really was the case, we would all be in there. But to each their own. A left turn and there were five other people there, frightened neighbors one and all. “Step on the platform! In the center!” We both got on, standing over it’s metal surface, yellow numbers reading ‘111’. “Alright, that’s it. Send it down.”

I looked over to Nate in front of me, Shaun still secure in his arms. Oh thank God-

“He’s fine. We’re gonna be okay. I love you.” It was like he could read my goddamn mind. See everything even if I told him. It’s why I married him… right? My vision was suddenly shifted to white, a loud ‘boom’ reaching our ears even in this distance. Looking over in collective gasps and shouts of fear, a legendary mushroom cloud, burning red and pushing clouds away appearing. The talk of so many years since the War began and it finally came true. And it was one hell of a bonus. “NOW! NOW! SEND IT DOWN NOW!” A whole wall of radioactive debris was coming towards us as the platform began to sink. But down we all went, sinking into darkness with wind billowing above. It seemed forever in this darkness before we all reached the bottom. “We did it. We made it. We’re okay…” Nate took in even breaths, watching all around us.

“Everyone please step off the elevator and proceed up the stairs in an orderly fashion.” The gate slowly lifted up for us for us to exit. “No need to worry folks! We'll get everyone situated into your new home, Vault 111! A better future. Underground!” Well if that doesn’t sound like a mind control mantra…

Soon enough, our feet ring from the metal steps and past the platform, mutters of ‘male’ and ‘female’ as we came along and got large… bags. ‘111’ read along the inside, blue and yellow material. A...suit? “...Thanks. What now?”

“Just follow the doctor, here. He’ll show you where to go.” 

“Alright, you three. Follow me!” He waved us along, leading us down a metal tube hallway with open window spaces leading elsewhere. “Oh you’re going to love it here. This is one of our most advanced facilities. Not that the others aren’t great, mind you…” Everyone’s voice sounded so projecting like that representative. Really, just spare us the sale. “How long do you think we’ll be down here?”

“Oh, we’ll be going over all of that in orientation. Just a few medical items we have to get through first.” he chided walking forward. Just up ahead, down another flight of steps were two separate rows of pods, long and elevated.

Shaun began to fuss at the new environment. I wonder what took him so long..

With a sigh, I walk over to the two most important men in my life, looking over the smallest. “Who’s my little guy? I’m not going far. I’ll just be over there.” And there was one of the pods, looking like a recliner without all the plush pillows. Carefully moving in with hands over the armrests, I watch as the doors close on both myself and Nate with Shaun still with him, the doctor explaining the process. “The pod will decontaminate and depressurize you before we head deeper into the Vault. Just relax.” The announcer spoke out the steps, Nate pressing a hand to the glass in reassurance to me. “Procedure complete. In 5…” It was getting cold, frost chips moving over the pod glass. The last thing I saw was Nate looking down at our Shaun. Then everything-

“3...2...1...”

Went white. 

…

…

…

…

 

“Manual override initiated. Cryogenic stasis suspended.” 

Damn, it’s cold. Can see my own breath leaving my mouth. From the corner of the glass was another person, pointing at Nate’s pod. “This is the one. Here.” 

Another came around, standing on the opposite side. Unlike the first, he was dressed in his own selected clothes while the other was in some sort of white uniform. “Open it.” Wait.. What are they doing? The pod door soon opened, little chunks of ice falling out of it. Nate is shivering from the cold, coughing as Shaun cried from the rude awakening. “ Is it over? Are we okay?”

“Almost. Everything is going to be okay.” The white clothed figure moved closer, hands outstretched. Too close. Too close to my husband, too close to my baby- “Come here...Come here, baby…”

“No wait. No, I’ve got him!” 

A bang snapped me from the sight, realizing it was my fists against the glass. Call it instinct, motherly or not but that man was trying to take away our kid-!

“Let the boy go. I’m only tell you once!” A gun aimed at him, my insistence hitting the glass over and over again. Why can this fucking thing break?!

“I’m not giving you Shaun!”

No, No, No, NO-

**_BANG!_ **

Nate fell against the pod chair, arms giving way and releasing Shaun. That shot rang out in an echo, the cries only getting louder.

“Goddammit! Get the kid out of here, and let’s go…” The figure holding Shaun walked up while my husband’s killer walked up to the glass of my pod, staring in. “At least we still have the backup.”

That alone was enough to make a crack in the glass with my fist, this heat in me that should have been enough to burn down this ice and metal. He backed up at that, eyes giving a flash of an unknown emotion before walking away, out of sight. “Cryogenic sequence initialized.”

Something else died in my moment. It wasn’t my hope or something pathetic like my heart. Oh, if only I’d taken my meds today. Because now, there’s no cage to hold back what is there...


	2. Back by Popular Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something else died in that moment. It wasn’t my hope or something pathetic like our heart. Oh, thank God she didn't take her meds today. Because now, there’s no cage to hold me back.

…

…

…

…

“Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All Vault residents must vacate immediately.” If that wasn’t evident enough with my gasping and coughing in this metal cocoon, then I don’t know what is. Soon enough, the door lifted up above me, giving me the clearance to get out and-

“Shit!” my legs gave way underneath, body meeting with cold floor. Makes sense since I’ve only just stopped feeling like a popsicle. With a grunt and more strain on my muscles, I haul myself up on my feet. In front of me was Nate’s pod, mind immediately reverting back to that time. Two figures, Taking Shaun - **_BANG!_ **

A snap back into reality, hands scrambling to the control panel. Past my senses, the malfunction announcement droned on and on, the metal door lifting overhead slowly. “Come on, come on, come. Oh God…”

And there he was. What was left of him; In a fallen limp position, now frozen over and blood across his face. With a shaky breath, I moved to remove his wedding band. “I’ll find who did this and I’ll get Shaun back. I promise.” Walking down the pod hall, I recognized every face: Mr. and Mrs. Able. Mr. and Mrs. Callahan. My own neighbors, running away from certain death only to freeze over. Isn’t that something?

The sliding door opened up on command, met back with hallowed metal halls and curved in an ovular shape above my head. But before I can continue any farther, the left wall had another sliding door. Opening it up, it was another hall of cryo pods and familiar faces: DiPietro.  _ Chems dealer.  _ The Cofrans and their daughter Cindy.  _ She was the only reason the missus stayed around.  _ The Whitfields.  _ God-fearing people. _ The less desirables in social standards; I don’t really care about their situations, never did. Just do a little of my own homework besides through the overused grapevine to keep along with me, like a journal with invisible ink and I’m the only one with the blue light. 

Another coughing fit close to hacking as I make my way to the next white sliding door with red warning labeling. Doesn’t even come close to filling out its purpose. 

“Malfunction in emergency exit door override. Please contact your Vault-Tec maintenance representative for service.” Of course, if they weren't already dead or dicking around on the job.

There's another right next to it, actually doing what it was built to do. Moving past it and down a flight of stairs into another metal hallway with the sliding door at its end. Nothing has changed since we first got in here. Atmosphere’s still clamped up and there never seems to be enough li-

**_Oh, what the_ ** **_fuck_ ** **_is that?_ **

Right on the opposite side of the glass of the long window was a roach. But it was much bigger than the size of your man’s house slipper, that I can assure you. It took up probably four bathroom tiles in size and evidently enough had wings as it flew off the glass and onto the floor in the next room, reactors still charging up electricity. “..Ain’t that some shit?” I gasp through my still recovering breaths. There was another room next to the door, a working security terminal and empty filing cabinets spread around the boxed space.

**_So the whole world goes to shit… and these things still work? Alright then. Time to see what’s on this thing._ **

\--

 

**Welcome to ROBCO Industries (™) Termlink**

**Clearance: VAULT-TEC SECURITY**

**[VAULT 111 SECURITY INSTRUCTIONS]**

**[Operations Protocol Manual]**

**[Security Logs]**

 

**CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL  / VIOLATION VTP - 01011**

 

**Vault 111 is designed to test the long-term effects of suspended animation on unaware, human subjects. Security staff are responsible for maintaining installation integrity and m-**

 

**_CRASH!_ **

I didn’t even get to the end before my fist drove through the screen and cracked through, surely feeling cuts and liquid crimson run down my knuckles. That didn’t end this burning that came in through me. Through us.

**_Those_ ** **_ingrates_ ** **_. How_ ** **_dare_ ** **_they take our panic to their advantage? Is taking_ ** **_my_ ** **_son part of their damn social experiment?!_ **

“OUR son, damn you.” A deep breath and I moved to get the hell out of there, among more halls and sliding doors. Massive roaches didn’t even faze me at this point, heavy punches exerted on all of them. It seemed forever before the next door didn’t open, an open space with a skeleton in a lab coat on the floor and another working terminal. “Alright alright alright… calm down. Don’t break this one. It may be the only thing to bring us back out.” This was the Overseer’s personal Terminal. All this open space to himself while everyone else had  to share a large room and double beds. 

They all had to wait 180 days for an ‘All Clear’ message that never came. A Christmas spent playing Red Menace and eating not-so-stale Fancy Lad Snack Cakes.  **_And I don’t believe it takes anyone of these skeletons to tell you how that went down._ **

Soon enough, the security door was ordered open, leading down yet another  **_fucking_ ** hallway with even more of those large pests waiting for me. There was a note on the terminal about ‘Cryolator’, locked in the chain link closet and behind another locked case. It was said to be like a ‘mobile cryogenic sleep pod’ but only a prototype.

**_I’ll be back for it later once I get a handful of bobby pins._ **

“Like Hell I’m ever returning here.”

Looks like the 10mm would have to do. Both of them. 

Left, right, slide up, shoot, run, punch. How long would this Vault last?

Finally, FINALLY, there was the biggest exit of all. Right to the elevator. It seemed just a blink in time when we all were escorted in like the frightened sheep we were at the time. 

**_You planning to keep us here another minute, Howard?_ **

A ‘tsk’ added to that as I finally move to get to the button when a clutter is felt under my foot. Another skeleton added to the Vault. One of it’s arms has one of those mobile computer systems that the town used to go crazy over. 

I didn’t know if it was instinct or just  _ her,  _ but it was now on my own wrist, starting screen loading up with the Mascot sticking out it’s thumb with that same confident wink posted on every passing billboard, printed newspaper and televised work. A laugh heard from the inside as I move to connect it’s wore to the control deck.

**_I get it. I finally get it. Everyone thinks it just added to his charm, but no._ **

“What are you talking about?” With a palm pressed to the big red button which normally is never to be pressed, the contraption atop our heads moves forward with a groan and begins to unscrew the door like the top of a bottle cap.

**_The Vault Boy Mascot. He’s not winking at us at all._ ** **_He’s measuring the explosion off in the distance to make sure he's far enough away from it._ **

And then she proceeds to laugh that same fucking laugh she gives off whenever she can’t help herself. Whenever I forget to-...wait. The pills. How long had it been since I took those damned things? I tried to take them before everything.. Well, “happened”. 

“Another brilliant observation.” A muttered response as the elevator door opened up, walking to the center. “Take to it while you can. We’re going home.”

A silence short lived as the platform raised us up to the surface above.

**_Do you really think I’m going to play keep away, of all times? With Nate dead and my son in the hands of some nobody? Not now. Not ever again._ **

 

“Enjoy your return to the surface. And thank you for choosing Vault-Tec.”

 


	3. Never Again

White. Such a persistent color. And the one currently stinging my eyes. Little by little it ebbs away, showing into a gradient of a cerulean sky. Below it was another story. Below was death in every sense of the form: Dead trees, ground, atmosphere. This couldn’t have been the same place I’ve escaped from only to come back to..this. 

But it is. What was once a natural change of color to the autumn leaves and crisp air was a stale silence and bare trunks or nothing at all, blown away from the wall of destruction. 

 

**_“Don’t get lost in yourself again. Not sure you’ll be able to get back out.”_ **

 

A snap back into the present has my eyes directed westward, towards Sanctuary. Rust came on every corner of the homes, paint chipping away and branches strayed in every which direction. Further down, there was something catching in the sunlight. It almost seemed familiar- 

“..Codsworth?”

“As I live and breathe-” a small gasp sounded as his eye stocks turned to face me, whole body soon following. “It’s...It’s REALLY you!” Relief and utter joy washed over his voice.

“Codsworth! You’re… still here. So...other people can still be alive, too..”

 

**_“What the hell do they put in those damned things, Quantums?”_ **

 

“Well of course I’m still here. Surely you don’t think a little radiation could deter the pride of General Atomics International?” He questioned, his metal body hovering up and down in front of me.

 

**_“Yes. Yes I did.”_ **

 

“Be quiet.” A side mutter left my lips, trying to catch onto what Codsworth was saying. Poor guy must have been terrified with what happened.

“-seem the worst for wear. Best not let the hubby see you in that state. Where is sir, by the way?” A stunned silence came over between us all, leaving the air stale and fruitless like back in that Vault.

 

**_“..Should I tell him or will you?”_ **

 

A small shake of my head in response, turning back to our Mr. Handy. “They came into the Vault...Maybe you saw them? They had guns… and strange outfits?” Worry was clear into my tone, close to desperation really.

“Only Ms. Rosa’s boy, running around in his Halloween costume, more than a week early. I swear, the nerve of that woman leaving her brat unsupervised.” A scoff at that before turning to his uplifting tone again. “Not like you, mum. You’re the perfect mother. And sir is… oh, where is sir, by the by?” 

“He’s…” I couldn’t say it. As much as I knew that truth..as we knew that truth, something in my throat, in my mind couldn't bring me to say the word.

“...In a better place.” 

“Mum… these things you’re saying. These...terrible things… I...I believe you need a distraction. Yes! A distraction, to calm this dire mood.” He actually sounded unsure, unlike himself. “It’s been ages since we’ve had a proper family activity. Checkers. Or perhaps charades. Oh, Shaun does so love that game. Is-Is the lad...with you..?”

 

**_Oh sure, Codsworth, spill more lemon into the wound why dontcha? Would love to meet the jackass who came up with the name ‘Mister Handy’._ **

 

“He doesn’t know.” Another mutter, the eye stalks focusing more on me with the black of the pupil expanding ever so slightly. 

“Codsworth… listen to me carefully… have you seen him? Have you seen Shaun?” 

“Oh, why, sir had him last, remember? Perhaps he’s gone to the Parker residence to arrange a play-date? I’m sure he’ll be back with him momentarily.” 

“It doesn't make sense. There's just no reason someone would take my baby…” 

“It’s worse than I thought. Hmm Hmm. You're suffering from... hunger-induced paranoia. Not eating properly for 200 years will do that, I’m afraid.” 

“200 years? What? Are you sure?” He explained it was really ‘a bit over 210 actually’ and going about the Earth on its axis or something of that nature. I couldn’t quite catch all of  that as confusion spread on and on.

“That means you’re two centuries late for dinner! Ha ha ha ha. Perhaps I can whip you up a snack? You must be famished.” 

 

**_Alright, enough is enough._ **

 

“Wait, no-” A pushing feeling came over, leaving me in myself and yet not in control. I could see just fine but was trapped inside myself. Another taste of my own medicine from  _ her. _

“Codsworth, you’re acting weird. What’s up with you?” She demanded, hand on her hip and attitude straightforward. “I...I…” Oh God-

“Oh mum, it’s been just horrible! Two centuries with no one to talk to, no one to serve.” He started a tearful rant, mechanical hand in motion. “I spent the first ten years trying to keep the floors waxed, but nothing gets out nuclear fallout from vinyl wood. Nothing! And don’t get me started about the futility of dusting a collapsed house. And the car! The car! How do you polish rust?”

His distress passed through her completely, arms crossing over her chest. “What do you know, Codsworth?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know anything, mum. The bombs came, and all of you left in such a hurry. I thought for certain you and your family were...dead.” His body rotated a moment, pincer following suit before it returned facing back towards her, a holotape trapped between them. “I did find this holotape. I believe sir was going to present it to you. As a surprise. But then, well… everything ‘happened.’” A item of the past, these tapes were a orange color with a cream colored outline, recorded sounds on them when played. “...Thank you, Codsworth.” 

“You’re welcome.” He sniffled, soon regaining himself. “Now. Enough feeling sorry for myself. Shall we search the neighborhood together? Sir and young Shaun may turn up yet.” 

 

“Have you seen anything dangerous?” Hell, we already had to deal with giant cockroaches. 

“Oh, just the usual, mum. Pesky neighborhood dogs and mosquitoes. Shall I investigate?” 

“Go on ahead. There’s something I have to take care of first.” 

“Proud to serve, mum!” He announced triumphantly before floating off with a hum, 

 

~~_Wait.... What are you doing?_ ~~

"Something that should have been done long before that Vault door closed on all of us." With a turn, she moved us to go inside our home, past the inward swinging orange door and the debris filled rooms. What was chrome and pristine now lacked it's luster and cleanliness. She made her way to the bathroom, disheveled as the rest of the house. "You tried to come here before everything 'happened.' Right after the Vault-Tec dunce came along. Can't say I blame him though. Everyone has to do their job, no matter how shitty or depressing. Now I'm going to do mine." Throwing open the mirror and uncovering the shelves behind them. On them, a Stimpak and bobby pins. But tucked away in the corner was two orange pill bottles, marked under HOWARD, GREICY.

_~~No. No please-~~_

"I told you, didn't I? You can't just expect me to sit back on the bench that is your mind and watch you drag us around the new world looking for a kid that's most likely dead." She poured the contents onto the floor, small circular orange pills on dirty tiles. "I don't care where you go or what you do." a promise hissed through gritted teeth. "But I'd be damned if you shove another one of these things down your fucking throat. I will not-" A harsh stomp, crushing them into pieces. "-be put away-" STOMP. "- _ever_ -" **STOMP!** "-again."

  



	4. Red Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rifle took up both of my hands, fixed up with bandages along the wooden frame and a crank near the back. Giving it a good two turns, the large glass tunnel began to charge with a hum, reflecting a bright red and electricity of that same color dancing around in it, ready to fire. "Well... This I like."

"Mum. Sir and young Shaun... They aren't here..."

"Thanks for trying, Codsworth." Assurance got you to a lot of places. We searched the Hills, save for a few enlarged flies. The Halloween decorations were still up on the houses, maple trees knocked over and cars completely rusted over. 

"You can't give up, mum. What about the city? Concord is nearby, and, well, the people there have only shot at me a few times..." 

"There's still people alive in Concord?" 

"Yes, although they're a bit rough." he chided. "You remember the way? Just across the southern footbridge out of the neighborhood and past the Red Rocket station. I shall remain here, and secure the home-front!" With that, he turned to float out of the house and do just that. And people still stick to the name Mr. Handy, huh? 

A broken bridge pass and a gun wielding statue later, the Red Rocket station came into view. The marketing stance in question was standing by the station, tilted ever so slightly to the left, threatening to fall over if another force gets to it.

An alert bark was heard along with the sound of padding steps. Coming up towards me was a Australian cattle dog, stood up on all fours and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

~~_...Well, the least you can do is greet him. _ ~~

“Was going to do that anyway.” Cue eyeroll, quickly replaced with a smile. “Hey, boy. What are you doing out here all by yourself?” 

He was already much better than our old dog who went and fucked off before everything “happened”.

He walked closer, head tilted up and whimpering for attention. “You seem like an okay guy. Okay, then. Let’s stick together.” He seemed happy about that, butting his head into my palm and barking loudly.

~~_ We’re giving him back as soon as we find his owner.  _ ~~

“No collar. Nobody around. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. Owner would have killed us for trying to take his dog, a hunting one, no less. He’s staying with us.”

 

Not even a block into Concord and the sound of gunshots rang out. In front of a large building, about two or three people in road leathers shooting up at the balcony. Don’t know what started it. Don’t want to know. 

“Yeah. So… not getting involved in that-”

“Hey! We missed one!” One of them called the others to attention, heads turning. “Tryna sneak up on us, huh?” 

“Oh come the fuck on.” A duck behind a rusted car brought on firing shots against it, bringing up the 10mm from my side. Fire, duck, reload. Fire, duck, reload. That was the repeated plan of action until they crumbled to the ground. With a dying cry, one actually got turned to dust, red smoke drifting up from it. What the- 

“Hey, up here! On the balcony!” 

Looking up at the voice, it belonged to a man with a pinned up hat, tan coat and a rifle set in both of his hands.

“I’ve got a group of settlers inside! The Raiders are almost through the door! Grab that Laser Musket and help us! Please!” That same voice pleaded before he rushed inside, leaving us to the bodies and one pile of dust. Right there on the steps was the weapon in mention, next to a dead body.

The rifle took up both of my hands, fixed up with bandages along the wooden frame and a crank near the back. Giving it a good two turns, the large glass tunnel began to charge with a hum, reflecting a bright red and electricity of that same color dancing around in it, ready to fire. "Well... This I like."

 

A march into the Museum of Freedom with recorded voice overs in the hallways, more disintegrating Raiders and a climb up to the third broken floor later, I came up to a red aglow room with that same man who spoke to me along with four other people.

“Man, I don’t know who you are, but your timing’s impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen.” 

“Minutemen? So now I’m traveling backward in time?” 

“Protect the people at a minute’s notice.’ THat was the ides. So I joined up, wanting to make a difference. And I did, but… things fell apart. Now it looks like I’m the last Minuteman standing.” 

My eyes glanced around at the others, one not seeming to stay still, the other on a terminal and the other two simply staying put. “Who are these people?”

“Just folks lookin’ for a new home. A fresh start. I’ve been with ‘em since Quincy. Lexington looked good for a while, but the Ghouls drove us outta there. A month ago, there were 20 of us. Yesterday there were 8. Now, we’re 5. It’s just me, the Longs- Marcy and Jun- that’s old Mama Murphy on the couch. And this here’s Sturges.” A ‘Hey’ came from the mentioned man, thrown over the shoulder before getting back to work. Guess a hello is better than none at all.

“Ghouls? What are Ghouls?” Preston seemed taken aback, clearing his throat to explain. “Wow, you really aren’t from around here, are you? Ghouls are… irradiated people. Most are just like you and me. They looked pretty messed up, and live a long time, but they’re still just...people. The ones I’m talking about are different. The radiation’s rotted their brains. Made them feral. They’ll rip you apart, just as soon as look at you. Anyway, we figured Concord would be a safe place to settle. Those Raiders proved us wrong. But...well, we do have one idea.” 

“So...zombies and leather wearing people with guns right outside the door. Well, let’s hear it.” 

“Sturges? Tell her.”

“There’s a crashed vertibird up on the roof. Old school. Pre-war. You might’ve seen it. Well, looks like one of it’s passengers left behind a seriously sweet goody. We’re talking a full suit of cherry T-45 Power Armor. Military issue.”  

~~_ Those suits of armor that Nate’s boys used to wear. Made them look like the walking nuclear advance. _ ~~

**_They looked like fucking walking tanks. And I want to don this year’s latest fashion._ **

“I like it…” the smile reached my ears at this point, could make anyone think I’m crazy. Oh wait.

“Heh heh heh heh yeah, I thought you might. Protection, with an added bonus. Get the suit, you can grab the minigun right off the vertibird. Do that, and those Raiders get an express ticket to Hell. You dig?” 

**_I think I like this guy’s way of thinking._ ** “Minigun - now we’re talkin’.

“I know, right?” He shared my enthusiasm, that much for sure. “Only there’s one hitch. The suit’s out of juice. Probably been dry for a hundred years. It can be powered up again, but we’re a bit stuck…” 

“Hold up. It needs one of these, right?” Digging into my own baggage- oh fuck, where was that damned thing? “Ah, here we go.” Out of the storage and into my hand was a fusion core, the base yellow with a gray container and red lock on top. There was a stilled silence from him and all too perfectly placed blinks from Preston as they stared at it. “Well now...where did you get that?”

“Under the hill at the Red Rocket station. And trust me, this little thing was not easy to get. Fucking moles the size of my own dining table biting at me and shit.” A snort of laughter from one of the settlers - Jun, was it? That earned a look from his wife. Either he hadn’t smiled in God knows how long or she’s the problem. 

“Well all right. Maybe our luck’s finally turning around. Once you jack the Core into the Power Armor and grab that minigun, those Raiders will know they picked the wrong fight. Good luck.”

 

Out the door and through another, there it was. A full set of rusted over T-45 Power Armor, standing still in the middle of the otherwise trashed room with a vertibird in the back. Moving to the back and literally punching the Core inside, I could almost hear the hum, like I gave it’s heart back. “Alright, now how the hell do I get into this thing?   
~~_ You twist the wheel and it’ll open up. Climb on in and it’ll close up behind you. _ ~~

“Well, you still remember reading the shit on these things? Talk about investment” Doing as she said, the Armor opened up like a flower almost and closing up like that too. 

Climbing up on the vertibird and taking the minigun, the only thing I could feel was powerful. So fucking powerful. Jumping off that roof, tearing up those Raider bodies with 5mm rounds until they were just a clump of meat and blood. A car exploding in the back-

“Get out of there! Get the fuck out of there!” A Raider literally shrieked, running in my direction but past me. So it’s not me that scaring the shit out of him. But further down the road, a cellar was forced up. From the opening, large clawed hands pulled up to an even larger horror; horned, red-eyed, and a roar that spread like a sonic boom.

“...”

  
  


Preston couldn’t help but gawk at the sight from the balcony,  a shrill shriek leaving their savior as she ran backwards all through the streets of Concord with the Minigun firing rapidly at the Deathclaw, slinking quickly like a snake towards her. There were words in her panic going off on a tangent, ones he knew he couldn’t fully understand. ‘Diablo’ meant Devil, right? Well, it was surely fitting for that damn thing. Killing people in seconds and suited for being on a poster for ‘Dangers of the Commonwealth’. But this one wasn’t going to make the photo shoot today, collapsing on itself as enough rounds pelted into it’s skin. 

“Well now. That went about the plan, right?” Sturges spoke up, also caught up in watching that chase.

“Definitely. Maybe it’s the victory talking but… I can see her being a big help to not just us, but to everyone.”

“Sure you don’t  need Mama Murphy to see?” Sturges gave a chuckle, seeing their savior rest by the body of the Deathclaw.

“No. Not this time.”

An armored finger pointed up at them, voice speaking out through the helmet of the Power Armor. For once, there was something they could both agree on.

“I am NOT doing that again!”

~~_ I am NOT doing that again!  _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's confused on who's speaking mentally (Voice inside the head), Bold + Italic's is Coin while Strikethrough + Italics is Greicy


	5. Silver Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had graced herself with the name ‘Coin’; old nickname from when college peers thought I was bipolar, comparing me to just that: double faced, not exactly alike. How fitting.

**_“General Coin Howard. Very fitting for a person like me, isn’t it?”_ **

“Oh, would you stop? You’ve been on about that all morning.” Sleep is what generally makes the change back and forth, and it’s worked so far, since we’ve been up traveling for nearly two hours. And ever since this morning, she wasn’t just the person in my head. She had graced herself with the name ‘Coin’; old  nickname from when college peers thought I was bipolar, comparing me to just that: double faced, not exactly alike. How fitting.

Dogmeat walked alongside up as our Power Armor steps rattled the dead Earth beneath us.

“I still can’t believe you. Giving an old woman chems for something as ridiculous as ‘Insight’. Where did you even get that Jet?”

 **_“One of those Raider pricks in concord had it on their person. Now, what did that fortune teller say again last night?”_ ** It was then Coin had slipped her voice into one that was meant to mimic Mama Murphy’s, voice shaky and slow.

 **_“Diamond City holds answers, but they’re locked tight. You ask them what they know, but people’s hearts are chained up with fear and suspicion. But you find it. You find that heart that’s gonna lead you to your boy. Oh it’s… it’s bright. So bright against the dark alley it walks. That’s… That’s what you need to do, kid. Follow the signs to the bright heart… Jesus, if that doesn’t sound like a high strung poem, I don’t know what will.”_ **  

“As much as I do not want to believe it, her claims are backed up. How could she have seen us come out of the Vault if no one else was there, minus the audience of mutated roaches? Or known about Shaun even when we have never mentioned his existence?”

Before there came a response, two voices rose over the silence, up a ridge to the left where a sign just by the start of it wrote ‘DRUMLIN DINER’.

I didn’t know if it was plain curiosity or Coin gaining too much control for our own good, but up we were going on that ridge, the voices becoming audible. There were two leather strapping people on the outside and an older woman on the inside, her and the man of the twosome yelling back and forth, making a growl go past our canine companions mouth.

“We had a deal, Trudy! Hand over the goods. You owe us!”

“I ain’t giving you poison-shilling chem pushers anything! Do you know what that junk has done to my boy?”

“He bought them fair and square, Trudy! Ain’t our fault if he’s strung out. Now don’t make me come in there and shoot up that little trading post of yours!”

His attention was cut off by us coming up on the ridge, pistols drawn out by both of them. “Whoa, whoa, easy there tin can.This doesn’t involve you.” He spoke steadily, in a crouched position now along with his female partner.

“You stop waving that gun in my face, or it’s gonna involve me.”

The quick replied snap came as a well headed warning, the two standing back up and guns kept in their hands on their sides. “Okay, okay, just take it easy. We’ll lower our weapons, alright? Just don’t do anything crazy.”

**_“These guys are chem dealers, like our friendly little neighbor in Sanctuary. I’m willing to bet they have a little something special in those jacket pockets of theirs.”_ **

She did have a point. With their luck, they could make their profit back, easy. “Now hand over your money. All of it.”

“Just keep calm, alright?” He moved to take out… a sack? There was a metallic clinking heard inside of it as he handed it over, face still contorted in a tense emotion. “Here. That’s everything I have.”

Opening it up to see what it was, inside laid dirtied and bent Nuka Cola bottle caps, 45 of them from my count. **_“So this is the new world money, huh? Makes sense, what, with those damned Cola machines on nearly every corner block.”_ **

“Now get the hell out of here. Both of you.”

“You gotta be kidding me?!” An outburst followed by a short sigh. “Fine. We’ll leave. Just my goddamn luck.”

When both of them have left, Trudy gave a sound that was a mix of disbelief and relief. “Can’t believe you made that scumbag turn tail and run! Here, this is for you. Now, you ever need to trade, my shop’s open.” She handed over more of those caps, about 100 more.

“You got things covered from here?”  
“Yeah. It’s gonna take my son a while to get off the chems, but we’ll make it. We always do.  Now, let’s get back to business. You need anything for the road?”

“Sure. Let’s take a look.”  
“A little bit of everything.”

 

“Stimpak, Purified water and Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. Leaves about.. 54 Caps left to spare.” We were closer now, across a slanted bridge. It had started to rain as we walked over a part of it was elevated by a wrecked tub boat, the rusting metal making the letters ‘USS RIPTIDE’ stick out. Ain’t that ironic?

**_“Never thought I’d be more happy to see those again. Now do us both a favor and pop one of those down the hatch, will ya?”_ **

“Right.” Once across the Riptide, I removed the T-45 helmet, still armored fingers sliding off the protective cover after. “Even after 200 years of fallout, the mini cakes still looked pretty fresh out the box.”

Holding one of the circular Snack Cakes in hand, the repetitive sound barely caught onto my senses, even beneath my feet.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

“Oh shit!”

**_“Oh shit!”_ **

Quickly side stepping from the mine only got the same repetitive beeping from under our feet again, again and again. Must have been four of those mines before we finally made it on safe ground and down an alley with Dogmeat barking after our dizzying trail.

“Okay, so we’re not going back down there again.”

“Oh HELL no!” Bullets began to ricochet from the armor plating of the power armor, sparks flying this way and that. Above us, two Scavvers and a machine gun turret opened fire.

**_“Did we just pass the border to the state of Fuck You, USA?!”_ **

Ditching the Fancy Cake that somehow by the grace of God managed to stay in our fingers from all that moving around, the 10mm from the Vault took it up now, shooting out the entire magazine on the turret. The explosion from its destruction sent one of the Scavvers sprawling from the top of the gate to down below, the only one left still shooting at our Power Suit. Loud barks came up from Dogmeat as he tried to jump up and grab at his legs with his teeth, but had no luck with the platform being so high.

“Come on then, tin can!” he shouted, trying to get the lenses of the helmet.

“Big talk from a guy who keeps shooting at armor. Hey Coin. Watch this.” Using the knob on the side of the Pip-Boy, everything around us just slowed. Beside each of the Scavver’s limbs was a number, reaching closer and closer to 100 the higher up. A big, green 92 shone beside his head. “There we go. And…” With a single shot, a straight hole through his skull went through, body going limp as his brains splattered on the alley wall.

**_“Holy shit. What was that!?”_ **

“That, my mental twin, was the Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, or V.A.T.S for short. Figured that handguide Mr. Yellow Trenchcoat gave us before everything up and ‘happened’ could help out with it. It slows real-time combat, perfect for critical blows.”

**_“Well, if it can do more of that, then I’m game.”_ **

A simultaneous chuckle left our lips, walking into the open air through the rain, a fog also settling in. It made the whole thing seem like a bad dream and this was where we would wake up. Wishful thinking never dies, does it?

Up ahead and along the path, erected wooden panels came over. Painted on them was an arrow pointing straight ahead with a white diamond painted inside of another. Eyes following that direction, and through the fog, Boston Ballpark stood through the elements, like nothing happened. “So that’s why it’s called Diamond City…”

 **_“Hey. You hear that?”_ ** Coin’s question brought me back to attention. Through the rainfall, a voice spoke through. Dogmeat rushed forward to try and find the source without us.

“Well, I hear it now.” Walking forward, the entrance to the city was sealed off, a bronze statue standing a little ways off in a mid position of what was meant to be a beautiful swing. Beside the gate was a woman speaking loudly to a flashing intercom, obviously annoyed by the fact of being left to soak out in the rain.

“Oh look, it’s the scary reporter!’ Boo!” The woman, wearing a now soaked red leather jacket made a jumping scare motion with both of her hands to the intercom. The  
“I’m sorry, but Mayor McDonough’s really steamed, Piper. Sayin’ that article you wrote was all lies. The whole city’s in a tizzy.”

**_"Seriously? “Tizzy”? Didn’t know a fallout blast can shave off a few centuries off the earth’s timeline too. Looks like we’re in the 1800’s."_ **

“Agh… you open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan! I live here! You can’t just lock me out!” She finished off with a sigh, standing back on her heels before her eyes caught onto us. A hand motioned us over twice, expression focused. “You. You want into Diamond City, right?”

“I just got here, but yeah.”

“Shh. Play along.” She said that in a hushed tone, face edging more towards the speaker. “What was that? You said you’re a trader up from Quincy? You have enough supplies to keep the general store stocked up for a whole month? Huh.” Her actions were just as animated the whole way through, continuing with her act through the pelting rain. “You hear that, Danny? You gonna open the gate and let us in? Or are you going to be the one talking to crazy Myrna about losing out on all this supply?”

The intercom flashed it’s little red bulb once more. “Geez, alright. No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute.”

Soon after, the green rusted gate began to slide up from the ground, metallic groans audible through it’s lift above our heads. “Better head inside quick before ole’ Danny catches onto the bluff.”

 **_“Well, what do you know? Almost as good as me.”_ ** A chuckle resounded within.

“You first.”  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” The reporter replied, turning to walk into the time rusted turnstiles of the baseball stadium entrance. Another voice from the inside spoke up as we came in after. “Piper! Who let you back inside? I told Sullivan to keep that gate shut!” A man dressed in a pressed suit and a worn fedora spoke up, graying hair across his lip and poking out from under the hat. A bit on the heavy side too. “You devious, rabble-rousing slanderer! The… the level of dishonesty in that paper of yours! I’ll have that printer scrapped for parts.” he warned, the two face to face.

**_“Whatever the hell he just said only proves it. Definitely the wrong timeline the world landed itself in.”_ **

“Oooh, that a statement, Mr. McDonough? ‘Tyrant mayor shuts down the press?’” Her gloved hand threw up in my direction. “Why don’t we ask the newcomer? You support the news? ‘Cause the mayor’s threatening to throw free speech in the dumpster.” Oh, great stab, pulling in whoever you can into the mix of your own personal hell.

“What newspaper are you talking about?”

“Mine. Publick Occurrences, and we’re the hard look at the truth. So are you with us or not?” You know, I don’t think I like that demanding tone of hers.

**_“Ditto.”_ **

“Not my business.” A look of confusion crossed the reporter’s face, the mayor taking a step in. “Oh, I didn’t mean to bring you into this argument, miss. No no no… You look like Diamond City material.” With an outstretch of his arms, he presented the area around him. “Welcome to the great green jewel of the Commonwealth. Safe. Happy. A fine place to come, spend your money, settle down. Don’t let this muckraker here tell you otherwise, all right?”

“This hasn’t been the friendliest welcome.”

“She’s got you there, McDonough. Guess not everyone gets won over by that shark smile of yours.” Seriously, this chick can take it down two notches.

An abrupt ‘ahem’ just shushed her, attention turning back to me. “Now, was there anything you came to our city for?”

**_“Ah, right to the good part. So what do we play here: the desperate, grieving mother or the mysteriously vague widow? Take your pick.”_ **

“Oh, would you stop?” I muttered to her, but earning those same nosy glances at it. In front of a reporter, no less. “Just looking for something.”

“Oh, uh, what is it you’re looking for?” Our head instantly glances up, the stare instantly turned away. But it was too late’ we already caught it. That curious gleam that wouldn’t go away until all questions were solved. Shit. Well, that settled it then.

“Who would I talk to about finding a missing person?” A scoff left Piper’s throat at the question. “Well, whatever you do, don’t bother going to Diamond City security for help.”

“Don’t listen to her.” McDonough said with a wave of his arms.  “While I am afraid our security team can’t follow every case that comes through, I’m confident you can find help here. Diamond City has every conceivable service known to man. One of our great citizens can surely find the time to help you.”

**_“And with that, it is time to one up the mysterious factor with a little charisma.”_ **

“A mayor of a great city must know everyone. Who can help me?” the words were not my own, but Coin’s choice of them got him talking. “Well, there is one private citizen. Nick Valentine. A… detective of sorts, who specializes in tracking people down. Usually for debts and whatnot.” He announced his departure wit a fix of his suit, suddenly confident through her added in comment. “Now, I have to get going. I’m sorry Diamond City Security doesn’t have time to help, but I’m sure Mister Valentine charges a reasonable fee.”

Piper only gave a tired huff, not quite done with him yet. “This is ridiculous! I want the truth, McDonough! What’s the real reason security always shrivels away when talk of missing persons comes up?” But the mayor clammed up on the subject.

“I’ve had enough of this, Piper. From now on,consider you and that little sister of yours on notice.” this was emphasized with a pointing finger before he turned to walk away, but a quick retaliation was brought by the, admittedly, headstrong reporter. “Yeah, keep talkin’ McDonough. That’s all you’re good for.” A quick catch of herself and she was back to us like white on rice. “I’m impressed. Not everyone can claw information out of McDonough’s tight-fisted hands. Hmm… why don’t you stop by my office after you see Valentine? I think I just found my next story.” that last bit was more to herself as she walked away with that excited look to her eye again.

“And there goes that warming up feeling.”

**_“Hah. You sure don't like people in our business, huh?”_ **

“Not if it’s for personal gain, no.”

The inside was something out of one of those cheap post-war novels people used to get hooked on to get ready for the world: broken up things put together the best they could. Wood paneling covered up most of the dirt floor beneath. A motorized tower stood high above the shacks pressed together. It was more a ghetto slum than a city. But who could afford technicalities in a world like this?

Walking past the stands and their owners, preaching away their wares while residents stared at us in our Power Armor and Dogmeat pacing along evenly beside us was a red neon sign, reading ‘DETECTIVE’.

**_“Wait… didn’t Mama say something about red?”_ **

Walking around the corner and down the long hall of rusting metal and watered down wood panels was a red glow  in another makeshift corridor. Right there, on the wall was another neon sign, also beaming red. The color, along with what it all spelled out only verified it. A red heart with an arrow shot through, the words down beside it reading ‘VALENTINE DETECTIVE AGENCY’.

“Follow the signs to the bright heart.” I muttered Mama Murphy’s words, eyes stuck on the faintly buzzing sign.

**_“Well well. Remind me to get on my own high trip one of these days."_**


	6. Noir Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here’s the funny thing, Malone. I know you’re going to keep to your promise about shooting me. But you made a mistake in you ego speech there. The thing about terrifying people? They never say how terrifying they are.”

Entering the Agency, there really wasn’t much to look at. Filing cabinets pushed to the walls, dusted over paintings on the furthest and a time aged jukebox on the right wall. Who know if that thing could still play. Going through the cabinet, back facing us stood a woman dressed in a long pink skirt, a leather button up vest with a white shirt underneath. 

“Something wrong?”

“The bills. Huh… Forget the bills. Another stray coming in from the rain.” her voice gives off a matter-of-fact tone at the end, turning to us with a slumped position. “‘Fraid you’re too late.Office is closed.” She didn’t seem fazed at all by the towering Power Armor we were wearing or the Australian Shepherd Dog that had decided to shake the rain off his fur right by the desk.

**_“A little charm to lighten up the lady? Jesus,”_ ** Coin scoffed at her immediate dismissal, the comment passing over like a wave in our head. 

“I know you must be busy, but I won’t take much of your time, miss. It’s important.” My reply was brief, bringing up an apologetic tone this time. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude, but it’s just… the detective. He’s gone missing.” 

**_“Oh. Lovely. The one person who can actually find our son is God knows where in this radioactive wasteland and she’s here scuffling papers. Out of all people to go missing is the missing person finder himself.”_ **

“Coin, enough. It’s not like she can do anything. Then we would have two missing people” I muttered back, catching the woman’s attention.

**_“And here we are again. This familiar situation of the better half having to do everything for the lesser. Alright. Flip time.”_ **

“No-” Too late; like the flip of a switch, she had me back in the recesses of my own mind and watching the world through the windows of our eyes. “Picture on milk carton time?” The sarcastic reply came with a shrug.

“If it was only that simple, right?” a sigh came from the woman at that, the comment taken like a pass. Guess in a better mood she could have laughed. “Nick disappeared working a case. Skinny Malone’s gang had kidnapped a young woman, and he tracked them down to their hideout in Park Street Station. There’s an old Vault down there they use as a base. I told Nick he was walking into a trap, but he just smiled and walked out the door like he always does.” 

“And that’s why men never learn. Alright, I’ll find him.” The promise, casual as it was, uplifted the woman’s spirits. “Thank you. Nick should be easy to spot. He’s always wearing that old hat and trenchcoat getup. Please, hurry!” 

 

Maze. It didn’t matter what number Vault it was, each of them was like their own mechanical puzzle, not wanting you to get out anytime soon. Which was pretty much it’s point if you take it all in circumstance. This little life sized puzzle, however, was in a old train station, filled with triggermen of Ghoul and human alike, dressed like they were in the mafia with their suspenders, fedoras and submachine guns. All this scene was missing was the star himself, the private eye in this whole fiasco.

Making through yet another sliding door, a voice echoed off the man made walls, up on the far wall talking to someone. 

“How you doing in there, Valentine? Feeling hungry? Want a snack?” Bingo. 

“Keep talking, meathead! It’ll give Skinny Malone more time to think about how he’s gonna bump you off.” 

“Don’t give me that crap, Valentine. You know nothin’. You got nothin’.” Coming up the stairs in a crouch  with a newly taken submachine gun, we spotted a man in that same combination of slacks and suspenders, hair tied in a bun. Must be a club uniform.

“Really?” He replied with a matter-of-fact tone to the guy, through the glass of the circular window. “I saw him writing your name in that black book of his. ‘Lousy cheating card shark’ I think were his exact words. Then he struck the name across three times.” Damn, this guy was good. I could listen to him bullshit and have fun trying to figure out if it’s true or not. 

“Three strikes? In the black book? But I never… Oh no! I gotta smooth this over! Fast!”

He didn’t even have time to turn his body around to run to his boss as his body was peppered by .44 bullets, falling back with a last breath and blood staining the white of his shirt and onto  the cool metal floor. 

Rushing forward to check his now dead person, Nick spoke through once more. “Hey, you. I don’t know who you are, but we got three minutes before they realize muscles-for-brains ain’t coming back. Get this door open.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your trench and fedora on, I got it.” My voice spoke through the armored helmet pulling out a terminal key from the dead gang member’s pocket. I wasn’t as skilled as my other half when it came to technology, but give me a bobby pin and magic can come out of these fingers. It accepted the key with no trouble at all, giving the option to override the door controls. Walking forward with heavy metal steps, Nick came into the light. Easy to spot like the woman said in his attire. Except the part she didn’t mention with him having yellow glowing eyes and half of his face ripped off down to his neck, showing only a hollow inside and mechanical buildings inside. 

“Gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel-in-distress scenario.” Nick pulled out a cigarette box from his back pocket along with a match, taking a moment to light it up before continuing. “Question is, why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye?”

“What… are you?” The question came out naturally through all of the confusion, slight irritation about the little detail about him being… well, whatever he was. 

“Told you. I’m a detective. Look, I know the skin and metal parts ain’t comforting, but it’s not important now.” His voice was noticeably tense as he spoke, leaving me to guess he was uncomfortable with talking about it. “The only thing that matters is why you went to all this trouble to cut me loose.” Yellow eyes watched, burning brightly as he waited for an answer. 

_ ~~“Let’s stick to the truth here, yes? Mysterious demeanor and he’ll just pull at the blinds until the rings break.”~~ _

A roll of my eyes and a sigh had him frowning. Idiot, that wasn’t meant for you. “I need you to find someone, but it’s… complicated.I don’t exactly know where they could be, or how long they’ve been gone.” 

“Well, I’ve done jobs with less. Somehow ‘nice and simple’ never makes it onto the menu in my world.” He stated, cigarette burning away in his metal hand as he spoke. 

“Isn’t that what makes it exciting, though? Never knowing.” I asked, and by the look on his face, he was contemplating that over before going back to what he was saying.

“I’ve been cooped up in here for weeks. Turns out the runaway daughter I came here to find wasn’t kidnapped. She’s Skinny Malone’s new flame, and she’s got a mean streak. Anyway, you got troubles, and I’m glad to help. But now ain’t the time. Let’s blow this joint. Then we’ll talk.” With that, Nick threw aside his hardly half done cigarette to the floor, rushing out. What a waste of nicotine.

~~_ “Not like he needed in the first place.” _ ~~

Retracing our steps, Nick began to fill us in on what we were exactly up against.

“Malone’s crew here used to be small time, muscled out of the old neighborhood by bigger players. Until they found this place. Don’t know what happened to the previous owners, but they’re not exactly around to charge rent. An empty vault. Perfect hideout.” 

“Ain’t that the truth?” Again, another instinctive comment, Nick sending a glance in our direction. Whoops. So much for the mysterious persona. Looks like he’s already locked that little slip locked in his own vault, continuing on as we went up flights on flights of stairs. Jesus, who made this Vault? A fitness instructor?

“Skinny Malone and the rest of his boys are waiting for us, somewhere. The name’s, uh, ironic, but don’t let that fool you. He’s dangerous.” Finally reaching the top, a sliding door was the only way left through, back to the subway station. “Another locked door. Shouldn’t be too hard...” 

Walking up to the control panel, Nick crouched in the slightest as he worked on getting it open. “Okay, I got it, but I hear big, fat footsteps on the other side. Once we step through this door, get ready for anything.” 

“Got it, magic fingers.”

 

“Nicky? What’re you doin’? You come into my house. Shoot up my guys. You have any idea how much this is gonna set me back?” Three armed men stood between us and the bridge out of here, along with one woman dressed in a sparkling blue dress with fabric hanging off her shoulders. Guess this was the one with the ‘mean streak’. The bat in her hands was pretty convincing.

“I wouldn't be here if it weren’t for your two-timing dame, Skinny.” Nick retorted, standing his ground against Malone and his boys. “You ought to tell her to write home more often. ~~_ “Gangsters dressed right out of a black-and-white scene, a detective and a dame. A noir rescue plot just waiting to be written and printed.”  _ ~~ Greicy looked at the scene through a sense of awe through our eyes, still in the passenger seat. 

“Now if only we had a camera…” I responded in a whisper, listening as the dame- shit, now this old walking contraption has me saying it- gives a response of her own before returning her attention to Skinny Malone, who went on about being ‘king of the castle’ and that Nick should have ‘left it alone’. 

“And I ain’t letting some private dick shut us down now that I finally got a good thing goin’!”

“I told you we should’ve just killed him, but then you had to get all sentimental! All that stupid crap about the ‘old times.’ His girl shouted back in retort of his high and mighty speech, fingers tightening on the wood of her bat. 

“Darla, I’m handing this! Skinny Malone’s always got things under control!” 

~~_ “If by under control, he means up against his captive and a woman in a full suit of Power Armor, then, oh yes, everything is going swimmingly.”  _ ~~ I couldn’t help but give a snort at that comment, all eyes on me as Darla spoke out. “Oh yeah, the what’s this lady doing here, huh? Valentine must have brought her here to rub us all out!” Everyone was waiting for my response on that, Skinny Malone’s men aiming their guns just a bit higher and Nick watching out of the corner of his eyes. Those yellow bright, pixelated, stare-through-metal eyes. Creepy. 

“That wasn’t the plan originally but hey, tempting.” A shrug only added more to the carefree comment. 

“Hey, I’m the one in charge here. You got something to say? Say it to me.” Skinny Malone demanded, obviously not liking the hint of threat to his old lady.

“Talk to you, huh? Alright then. Look at yourself. Darla is playing you for a sap. You’re better than this, you’re better than her.” 

“You’re… you’re right.” Skinny Malone admitted.“Things have gone nothing but south since she walked into my life!”

“Wh-What are you talking about, Skinny?” Darla questioned him, eyes wide and tone matching. 

“I’m saying you’re dragging me and this whole operation down a bad road, toots. We’re through.”

“Well… Fine then. I’m going back home. I don’t need you, you… fat ass!” And with that, Darla ran past him and his men, over the Vault entrance bridge and out of all of our lives. “They always got to hit you where it hurts…”

“And what am I gonna do about you two? I know! I’m gonna give you until the count of ten. I still see your ugly faces after that, I’m gonna start shooting until there ain’t no more bullets left in this whole vault!” 

“We better get out of here. Fast.” Nick moved past as well, making it onto the gated bridge as Skinny Malone started counting.

“One. Two. Three.”

~~_ “Coin, what are you doing? Start moving.” _ ~~

“You know what? Nah. This guy, talking all that shit about being the big guy on top of the world, and then throws a fit because nothing ends up in his control after all? I think a little lesson on faith needs to be learned here.” Pulling out my own submachine, nicked from a dead Triggerman, Skinny Malone and the other two aimed at the metal frame of the suit.

~~_ “Coin. Enough. We have what we came here for. Let’s just go!” _ ~~

“Six. Seven-”

“Here’s the funny thing, Malone. I know you’re going to keep to your promise about shooting me. But you made a mistake in you ego speech there. The thing about terrifying people? They never say how terrifying they are.”

“Eight!” That got him riled up, expression angry. “Nine!”

“Come on, big guy. Let me show you what terrifying really means.”

“TEN!”

 

“So much for Skinny Malone. Is he lighter or heavier with all those holes in him? Those bullets will add a few ounces. Good night, sweet prince. Here’s to all the old days.”

It was a massacre. I came back once I heard the gunfight. For some reason, this kid was either really brave, had enough of Malone’s talk or had a thing for the adrenaline rush of facing death. And I’m certainly hoping it wasn’t the latter. Blood was leaking out of the bodies of Skinny Malone and the rest of his crew at a slow but thick rate, something like red tinted syrup. Bullet shells were dropped along the metal floor, black holes riddled into their clothes. And speaking of, Skinny’s were off of his person, tuxedo and formal hat taken off by… Well, whoever she was. Didn’t get her name. But that Power Armor would come off at some point, along whatever else got hidden away in those passing comments and laughs. 

“Let’s get out of here. There’s a service ladder that should take us right to the surface.”

“Right behind you, Nick.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the first time I updated another chapter by a week's time. Will try to make this a regular thing, if time lets me. But for now, enjoy!


	7. More Than Let On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...You got both of those conversations, right?” Nick asked Ellie, who looked through before nodding.
> 
> “Yep. And anything else I noted during.”  
> He gave a nod, giving off a sigh as he took another cigarette and struck a match. “The difficult case with a questionable victim. Those come a dime a dozen these days.”

“Ah, look at that Commonwealth sky. Never thought anything so naturally ominous could end up looking so inviting… Anyway, thanks for getting me out. How did you know where to find me, anyway? Not many people knew where I went.” We had stopped at the local bookstore, lit aglow by green lighting from glow spores surrounding the rubble on it’s side. I still couldn’t see who was our heroine in this story from the fine set of Power Armor she had on, but all in due time.

“Just what are you Nick?” She questioned, still in curiosity from when we were still inside the vault.

“You really don’t know? I’m a synth. Synthetic man. All the parts, minus a few red blood cells. I got built, I got old, I got tossed. Then I opened up that little agency in Diamond City and turns out people have plenty of problems to solve.” Getting to the point of it, “Now, you mentioned something about a missing person. No trace of where they’ve gone. I want you to come to my office in Diamond City. Give me all the details. Besides, I think you’ve earned a chance to sit down and clear your head.” People normally need a breather when they just kill off a gang, right?

“I’ll meet you there.” she responded.

“See you in Diamond City.”

  
  


It wasn’t even one step down the stadium steps that the sounds of bustle came flooding back, a girl's repeated voice coming over a few of the sounds.

“Read all about it! Are synths replacing people? Is your neighbor really human? Read all about it!”

 _ ~~“Something tells me that’s the sister McDonough was talking about.”~~ _ Without a moment after her thought, a familiar, black haired reporter came up to the girl.

“Hey, kiddo, how are the paper sales?” Piper stepped up to the soap box her little sister stood atop.

“Well, the presses are getting overloaded. That motor is going to go soon if we don’t replace it.”

Piper merely brushed it off with a smile. “Ah, you’ve been saying that for weeks, and the old girl still keeps cranking. Stop worrying so much. I gotta head into the office. You start whistling if you see any angry politicians coming our way.”  
“Why? Is something wrong?” Her sister asked as Piper began to make her way into the Publick Occurrences building. “Piper?”   
No response to the younger sibling’s question. With a small sigh, she continued on with the newspaper sale calls, lifting up articles in the air. “Is the Institute spying on your home? Read the Publick to find out!” Her attention turned to me, being the closest one to her make-shift pedestal.

“Free paper to newcomers. If the Institute grabs you in the night, at least we warned you.”

“A free paper? Sounds like quality.” I responded, but took up the paper anyway. This ought to be a fun time-waster.

“I’m serious. The Institute takes people! You should read up if you’re sticking around.”  
“The Institute?” First time I heard of that. ~~“ _With any luck, it would be some concocted story made out of sheer boredom.”_~~

“You ain’t heard of the Institute, lady? They snatch people up in the night and no one hears from them again. It’s all in the paper! Better read up before they grab you, too.” Yeah, okay. Let’s entertain this for a bit, see how much detail’s been put in this.  
“Who’s gone missing?”   
“Drifters, residents, stadium seat snobs. Seems every year or so, someone’s gone, and we all know why. So you better be careful, newcomer. Institute’s out there, and they’ll grab you too. Like I said, it’s all in the paper.”   
~~_“Crime has no preference. Seems that part hasn’t changed after fallout. Fine. We’ll delve into this story.”_~~

“I believe you. Thanks.”

The girl only chuckled in response. “You’re a real lost lamb in the wolf’s den, lady.” This little shit-

“So what are you doing in Diamond City, anyway?”

“Just hoping to find something here.” Can’t have Piper know anything, especially not from a sibling.

“Yeah, you and every scavver in the Commonwealth. So what are you looking for, huh?”  
“That’s my business.”   
“Have it your way, lady. See ya.” She spoke in a disappointed tone, moving away to speak out to the rest of the people. Yeah. Just for that? That little interview? She can forget it.

 

“Ellie? Are you here?”

“Nick!? Oh god, It’s really you!” Ellie ran forward at the sight of him, truly surprised. She wasn’t the only one happy to see him and myself, Dogmeat jumping up from a place on the floor and running over to the newcomer to smell at him. I didn’t want to pull him into something I hardly knew anything about and risk losing him.

With a chuckle, Nick moved his exposed metal hand through the fur. “Well, it’s hard to mistake this mug for anyone else.”  
“Hmph.” She went back to a smile at that, like this was normal behavior. “You keep laughing at death, some day, death’s going to laugh back.” she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.   
“Not as long as I got a few friends to back me up.” He looked over at me with that line before moving to go to his desk.

“You saved Nick, this agency, and my job. Thank you.” a cheery mood became of her now, unlike the first time we met.   
With a clearing of a throat, I announced, “Metal Detective Delivery. At your service.”

“Happy to be in a niche market, that’s for sure. Here. I know an amount wasn’t on the table when you went out to find him, but you deserve a reward. Plus a little something extra.” A hundred bottle caps and one worn fedora came into our inventory.

“You know, if you're looking for work and don’t mind putting on the detective hat, Nick sure can use a new partner…”

“Whoa. One case at a time, Ellie. Our new friend needs our help, first. All right. Let’s get down to business. Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Right. Uh… one sec.” Moving towards the closest wall, the loud mechanics of the back of the Power Armor soon lifted, along with the arms and legs. Hopping out so they can finally see who their savior was, their eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the blue Vault 111 jumpsuit. Making not much of it, I moved to sit down in the available chair across from Nick and Ellie, who stood with a clipboard and pen in hand and Dogmeat settling for curling up by my feet.

“When you’re trying to find someone who’s gone missing, the devil is in the details. Tell me everything you can, no matter how… painful it might be.”

 ~~ _“Where could we even begin on that?”_~~ Greicy questioned me from the inside, unsure myself. There was the murder. The Vault. Shaun. The kidnappers…

“There was a man and a woman. They didn’t say much, but I remember they called me “the backup.”

“So we’re talking a small team. Professionals. The kind to know to keep their lips tight when they’re on the job. Not sure what the “backup” means though… What else can you tell me?”

“We were in a Vault when it happened. Vault 111. It was some kind of cryo facility.”

“You were on ice, huh? More importantly, you were underground. Sealed up. That’s a lot of obstacles to get through just to take one person. Anything else you remember?”  
With a deep breath, we moved onto the… trickier part of it all. “My husband was… murdered. He was trying to keep them from taking Shaun and they...they just…” The shiver in my voice mainly came from Greicy slipping. Guess she wasn’t too over it. Maybe I wasn’t either..

“It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything more.” Ellie assured, but took down notes about the ordeal.

“So we’re talking about a group of cold-hearted killers, but they waited until something went wrong to resort to violence.” Nick seemed visibly tense now, but went on. “What else can you tell me?”  
“We’re looking for my son, Shaun. He’s less than a year old. Why would anyone take him?”

“A good question. Why your family in particular, and why an infant? Someone would be taking on all of his care, and a baby needs a lot of it. That confirms it.” He gave a nod now. “This isn’t a random kidnapping. Whoever took your kid had an agenda. Hmm… There’s a lot of groups in the Commonwealth that take people. Raiders, Super Mutants, the Gunners, and of course, there’s the Institute-”

“Hold on. You’re in on that Occurrences story too?” I stopped him there. Didn’t think a detective of all people would believe that but   
“Well, I should. Where do you think I came from, some kid’s science project?” He asked, watching me now.

“Okay, fine, let’s roll with it, just as some bat-out-of-hell chance. So you think this Institute is responsible?”

“Well, they’re the boogeyman of the Commonwealth. Something goes wrong, everyone blames them. Easy to see why. Those early model synths of theirs strip whole towns for parts, killing everything in their way. Then you got the newer models, good as human, that infiltrate cities and pull strings from the shadows. Worst of all, no one knows why they do it, what their plan is, or where they are. Not even me, and I’m a synth myself. A discarded prototype, anyway.”

“You’re a prototype?” I raised an eyebrow. More like factory reject, from those holes in his neck.

“As far as I know. Never seen any other synth like myself. There’s the older ones that are dumb as rocks and all metal, then there’s the newer ones that are almost human. I’m somewhere in between.”

 _ ~~“Synthetic Human 1.5~~. ~~”~~ _ Greicy commented, earning a small hum from myself.   
“You don’t know anything about them? Really?”   
“Some kind of security setting strips of blocks out those memories. And it’s not just me. Any synth that gets trashed, left behind, or escapes the Institute has the same problem. Probably some kind of failsafe.”   
“Either way, I need to find Shaun.”

“You’re right. This speculation is getting us off track. Let’s focus on what you saw. What did these kidnappers look like?”

“Uh… shit.” I had to think back now, holding my head up with my hands. I only came out when the shot came around..

 _ ~~“I’ll tell him.”~~ _ Greicy gave a shaky sigh, the trembles heard in our mind.   
“You sure about that?” I muttered, fingers lacing as Dogmeat looked up from his spot on the floor. “I don’t want you crying on all of us.”

Nick and Ellie’s gazes were transfixed now, him motioning to write this down.   
~~_“I haven’t exactly had time to sit down and cry about all of this with us being chased by a 8-foot mutated monster, facing off a mobster wannabe and hearing all of this talk of an ‘Institute’ that not even their own creation can figure out. Now switch with me so we can get closer to finding my son-”_~~

“OUR son.” I growled out, the pair taken aback now. “I was there when we were lying on our backs with a doctor so far up our asses, he could see our teeth. Now tell the private 1.5 man/not man and his secretary what they have to know to find Shaun.” A huff escaped, sitting back and eyes shut. The next time they opened, Greicy was in the cockpit of our mind. “My apologies. Make nothing of that. Now, you asked about their appearance. The woman was dressed in… I think it was a kind of hazard suit. The man had… some sort of metal brace on his arm.”  
There was a short pause before Nick went back to the conversation at hand, blinking a little too often. “Maybe some kind of improvised armor? Lot of hired guns do that to look tough. The hazard suit is interesting. Not many mercs can afford something that fancy. What else do you remember about them?”

Greicy grit her teeth, everything flooding back. “I’ll never forget that voice. Low and rough. Like sandpaper across your face.”

“Hmm… not much to go on, but a tough and commanding voice can get someone pretty far in the violence business… What else?” Ellie continued to take down every detail, even flipping onto the next available page. “The man that… killed my husband. He had a handgun. I didn’t get a clear look at it, but that sound…” she gave off a visible shiver, looking down.  
“Could have been a large-caliber revolver...Hmm… I’m starting to get a clearer picture of the kind of man our perp is… Anything more you can tell me?”

“One of them came right up to me. Bald head, scar across his left eye.”

That seemed to get a rise out of nick, gold pixelated eyes seeming to shine brighter. “Wait. It couldn’t be… You didn’t hear the name ‘Kellogg’ at all, did you?”

 **_“Oh yeah. I heard their names, their home addresses, and where their diary keys are hidden!”_ ** Ignoring my comment, Greicy went on.   
“Who is he? Do you think he has Shaun?”   
“Hmm… it’s way too big of a coincidence...Ellie, what notes do we have about the Kellogg case?”

“The description matches.” She flipped a few pages back before reading over the notes. “Bald head. Scar. Reputation for dangerous mercenary work, but no one knows who his employer is.”  
“And he bought a house here in town, right? And he had a kid with him, didn’t he?” Nick spoke.

“Yeah, that's right. The house in the abandoned West Stands. The boy with him was around ten years old.”

 **_“Can’t be him. Probably just another kidnapped kid. Shaun was a baby, not even a year..”_ ** **_  
_ ** “Yes, but we were under ice when he got taken. Who knows how much time had passed since then? We’ll have to go with our best option.” Greicy turned back to them. “It’s Shaun!... It has to be...S-somehow…”

“Don’t jump the gun on me. You said you were looking for an infant, remember? That’s over nine years difference by my count. Look, maybe he has a son of his own. Maybe it’s someone else’s kid. Either way, they both vanished a while back. Let’s you and I take a walk over to Kellogg’s last known address. See if we can snoop out where he went.”

“Security doesn’t really go to that part of town, but you two should still be careful.”  
“I always am…” Nick replied, moving to stand.

“I’ll meet you there. I just..I need a moment from all of that.” Without another word, Greicy stood from her chair and left them, pushing open the metal door and shutting it behind her.

Dogmeat whined after her, standing on all fours now.

“...You got both of those conversations, right?” Nick asked Ellie, who looked through before nodding.

“Yep. And anything else I noted during.”  
He gave a nod, giving off a sigh as he took another cigarette and struck a match. “The difficult case with a questionable victim. Those come a dime a dozen these days.”


	8. Consistent Persistency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaning against the opposite wall of my neon red advertisement, cigarette smoke wafted past my vision as I waited. She couldn’t have gone far. But could you really blame her? Her kid was missing and was in a whole new world that didn’t make much sense. Clearing her head before going in the deep was the best option. But blame my career choice when I say something seemed… off about this new client. Talking to herself, the sudden change in attitude. I told Ellie to dig up what she could when I was out. Could be a coping mechanism was the best case scenario. Worst case… well, I didn’t even want to think about that. Pushing the idea aside with another puff from the cigarette in my mouth, footsteps sounded off from nearby as I glanced over.   
> “Ah, there you are.”

Exiting from the narrow, red tinted hall and passing under the metal roof panels that made up the fork of the conjoining path, all thoughts and Coin was in a jumble. Of course, I wanted to get to the point of all of it and find Shaun. But Nick was right. What if it really wasn’t him and just another child? That in all should be a reason for stopping this Kellogg from taking someone else's kid. But it was like all motive has left my body completely except in my own head. Or should I say our body? God, it was all so confusing-   
“Nan-ni shimaso-ka?” The voice jumped me out of my thoughts, attention pulling onto who spoke. In this case, I discovered, it was ‘what’.   
An Automatron with a chef hat stood behind a wooden counter, metallic pincers stirring with a wooden spoon, whirring almost patiently.    
“Ah… run that by me one more time?”   
“Nan-ni shimaso-ka?” Right. He’s… asking me what I want to order.   
“H-Hai.” That earned a few glances over my way. Wouldn’t be the first time. Better stares than outright outrage that I got at a dinner party when one of the guests heard me speaking Japanese to her kid, thinking I was making her a “filthy commie” through their native tongue. But enough of that.   
“Right. Well, we’ll have to get back to Nick sometime. Not like we can just stall off the search for Shaun when that Kellogg is out-” my words were cut short with a bowl of Noodles were sat in front of me, steam rising at a generous rate and near automatically setting off a rumbling reaction in my stomach. It hit me then that I haven’t eaten anything since I got out of the Vault. 

**_“I don’t know about you, but searching for him on the verge of passion out from no food in the system is not a good way to start the search.”_ ** **_  
_ ** Well. She did have a point there.

 

Leaning against the opposite wall of my neon red advertisement, cigarette smoke wafted past my vision as I waited. She couldn’t have gone far. But could you really blame her? Her kid was missing and was in a whole new world that didn’t make much sense. Clearing her head before going in the deep was the best option. But blame my career choice when I say something seemed… off about this new client. Talking to herself, the sudden change in attitude. I told Ellie to dig up what she could when I was out. Could be a coping mechanism was the best case scenario. Worst case… well, I didn’t even want to think about that. Pushing the idea aside with another puff from the cigarette in my mouth, footsteps sounded off from nearby as I glanced over.    
“Ah, there you are.”   
My client walked back up, looking better than when she left. “Sorry. I was tired and confused. Not to mention hungry.”    
“Say no more. Look, I can only imagine the toll it took on you to get to this point. But I’m going to have to ask you to push on a little farther for this.”    
Without a hitch, she gave a determined look and a nod. “Ready when you are.”   
“Well, alright then. Come on. Kellogg’s house ain’t far.” Moving from my spot against the wall, I began to make my way down the hall, holes poked into the metal sheets above as dark covered the city.

“I didn’t want Ellie to hear this, but I think you should know. Everything I dug up about Kellogg before his disappearance is bad news. He’s more than just a mercenary. He’s a professional. Quick, clean, thorough. Has no enemies, because they’re all dead… Except you. But nine to one odds says he’s our man. It’s more than just you identifying his distinguishing features. The MO is all him as well. Leading a small team to kidnap a baby, and leaving one of the parents alive for later? Not many mercs in the Commonwealth can pull that off.”   
She soaked it all in like a sponge, reaching the final landing that went to a stretch towards Kellogg’s front door.

“Here we are. Keep an eye out, will ya? Let’s see if I can get this open.” With a sudden shift in my stance, I was now on the soles of his feet, arms shifting this way and that over the door knob with metal shifting heard here and there. “That’s one heck of a lock… Got something to hide, Kellogg?” After a while, I came up empty, standing up to full height. “Why don’t you give it a try?” I suggested, moving aside to let me have a crack at it. The metal door was enforced tightly with the lock. Who knows? Maybe she’ll get lucky. And it’ll give me a little insight on her, uh… character. At some point in, I can begin to hear a little of her talking again, but made it look like I paid no mind.

“-beat yourself too much on it. It’s been awhile since you’ve done it.” I  hear her whisper, turning to me with a shake of her head.

“No luck? Guess we’ll need to find the key.” I then turned towards the city entrance, motioning over to a set of ramps and a motorized elevator. “See that platform in the distance? Near the city entrance? That’s the elevator to the Mayor’s office? Why don’t you go ask around there? I’ll stay here, and see if I can jimmy this lock.”

“Right. See you in a bit, Nick.” She then quickly moved past and down the way we came from. So. She’s done this before? Looks like I’ll have to ask Ellie to dig into some pre-war files for our new client.

 

The lift began to rise up from the platform with me in tow, overlooking the entirety of the city. Metal sheets shone as roofs of shacks with a colored tarp as cover to give a little colorful diversity from the watered down wood plants of the walkways. Steam rose from the center of it from a funneled chimney, Takahashi’s place just beneath it, along with the other odds and ends here like the elevated yellow bus that was for the schoolhouse, the bright but chipping green of the Wall surrounding the back of the city like a bowl. It wasn’t until the moment before the lift opened up that I heard a familiar voice.   
“Why doesn’t the mayor come out of his office, huh? He afraid of talking to the press? I bet if I said I was with the Institute, he’d come running…” Piper inquired to a woman sat behind a sturdy, wooden desk.   
“You ever think maybe you could get a man’s attention easier if you used softer words, honey? Maybe shout a little less?” The woman, I’m going to assume the secretary, suggested in a calmer tone than Piper.

“Ah, that reminds me of this article I’m writing about the mayor’s affair with a certain air-headed blonde...”

“Oh, real mature. Don’t like what a person has to say, then you insult them.” The words came right out of my mouth without stop. It wasn’t Coin, just my thoughts streaming out with no filter. The comment earned everyone’s attention, however, Piper looking a little aback now and the secretary with a smug little grin   
“Ooooh, look who it is. What brings you to the Mayor’s office, huh?” she asked, arms crossing. Guess she didn’t like my comment there. 

“What are you doing here, Piper?” I answered her question with another.    
“Nah-ah, not until it’s in print. You can read all about it in the next issue-”   
“If you are done crowding the reception area, Miss Piper, the Mayor needs to make time for more… responsible citizens.” The secretary looked over at me for that last part, grin still on her lips.   
“Hmph. I was just leaving anyway.” Piper then moved past to the elevator in the back, not saying a word as I took her place in front of the secretary’s desk.    
“Well, now that that’s out of the way,” she turned her full attention to me now. “the mayor is receiving visitors, as long as they aren't members of the press. Did you need help?” I can feel an eyebrow raise at the allowance of the action.

“So I can just head in and see McDonough?” 

“Go right ahead. His office is open. He likes to make time for everyone when he can.”    
Taking that permission, I moved past her desk and towards the metal doors, the security guard moving to open them and let me through. “No funny business around the Mayor, got it?” 

Walking past the doors, Mayor McDonough was standing on the far right side of the open space, out of an open view of the city.   
“Ah, yes. I remember you. Our new arrival. I wish I was in your shoes. Getting to see our glorious city for the first time. How can I help you?” He spoke fondly, genuine in his words. But now wasn’t the time for possibilities.

“A man named Kellogg used to live in this city. I need to search his house.”   
“I see. Well, whatever reasons you have, I take my citizen’s privacy very seriously. Even after they’ve left. I can’t allow you to invade someone else’s home. That’s all there is to it.”    
“Please, Mayor McDonough. This man Kellogg kidnapped my son. I need to find him.” I pleaded with him now, hoping I can get through.   
“I see… I’m sorry but however horrible the crimes this Mister Kellogg may have committed, your word alone isn’t hard evidence.”   
A scoff left now. “So that’s it? You’re not going to help?”   
“Security is part of what keeps Diamond City above the petty squabbles and misfortunes of the Commonwealth. I can’t betray that for anything.” He explained himself like a Mayor should: with excuses shrouded in some sense of dignity when they secretly know they’re in the wrong.   
“Fine,” I huffed. “Thanks for nothing.   
“I know it’s disappointing, but I have to think of all the people of Diamond City, not just the needs of one person.”    
There was nothing more to be said after that, leaving to show myself out of his office.    
“I can’t leave here without that key.” I pressed my palm to my head, now lost. If he can’t help me, who would?   
**_“Sorry to say, but your skills of persuasion are close to none,”_ ** Coin commented, matter-of-factly.

“Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious,” I responded in a low voice, about to make my way to the lift when the secretary spoke up behind me.    
“Did you need something else?” she asked, hands on her lap and eyes watching along with the security guard that took the post by the door again.

**_“Let me try. I’ll get us that key.”_ **   
“Who do I talk to if I need to find a key to a house that’s been locked up?” And just like that, my mouth was moving on its own, to her volition. At least it wasn’t the whole body this time.   
“If you’re talking about a property that the city has seized, we only have one on the books: Mister Kellogg’s old house. You’d have to ask the Mayor directly if you want the keys.”    
“I don’t have time. I need that key now.” And the fact we already tried that.   
“Why is finding this key so important to you, honey?” She asked, watching with an unblinking stare for her answer.   
“Please, all I want to do is find my son. The man who owned that house kidnapped him.” The truth was already used on the Mayor. Why would it work-   
“Well, you do seem like a sweet girl.” She sighed now, coming to a resolve. “All right. I’m just going to leave this key on my desk and ‘forget’ I put it there.” As she did so, she turned back to me with a softer look. “Your son’s lucky he has a mother like you. I hope you find him.” 

With a thankful smile, I allowed myself to take up Kellogg’s house key, the security guard still staring.   
“Got something to say?” Coin spoke out of turn, catching him off guard but quick to recover as he cleared his throat to speak up.

“I-Is that a Pip-Boy? Give my left arm for one of those.” 

There was a moment of silence that was short lived as I felt my face stretch up into a smile as my mouth let out a gut-busting laugh, leaving the both of them in confusion.   
“That-that doesn't make any sense!” She spoke through her laughs, hand clapping on the side of the secretary’s desk as she tried to calm herself.    
“What’s so damn funny, huh? I would!” he tried to defend himself, but it only made her laugh harder. 

“You  need both of your arms to work the damn thing! How are you going to do that if the same arm that it attaches to is gone, asshole?” That had the secretary trying to hold her laughter in, hand covering her mouth and the guard stammering in embarrassment as we finally made it to the lift.   
“That was not funny!” I gained control of my voice for that one instant, scolding her with the lift taking us down.    
“Yes, it was!” She retorted after, the grin returning.

“I should make you go back up there and apologize!” We must be looking crazy, talking back and forth like this, but I couldn’t just let this pass over.

“What’s the point if I don't really mean it? Not my fault the security here is too dense. They won’t even take up the time to hunt a kidnapper!” the lift opened up now, walking out and down the platform.   
“Why do I even bother with you?” A sigh left our lips as the hand holding the house key tightened. As much as I wanted to right this wrong, there was no time. We had work to do.   
“That’s the spirit. Now let’s get back before someone arrests Nick for the wrong reasons.”   
“Right.”

She finally retreated, for now, giving me back control as I began a mad dash back to Nick. Poor guy must have broken a fuse trying to get at that lock. 

So lost in thought, neither of them noticed the locking gaze of a certain news reporter watching them from above her office, an inquiring look on her face as she had finished whatever notes she was writing down at the time, moving to walk back inside from her rooftop.    
“Huh. Peculiar.”


	9. A Lawyer's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Following Dogmeat in the dark was one thing. But following Dogmeat while looking for clues through shooting Raiders, the occasional pack of Mole Rats popping out of the ground along with wild and vicious mongrels, a bridge populated by Feral Ghouls, a mad Radstag, swarms of Bloatflies and even a fucking- shit, what do they call it... Yao Guai was something else. That and trying to follow while not tripping yourself over on old railroad tracks-”
> 
> “It doesn’t matter. We’re here now. If it makes it any better, we can take it out on him once we get inside.”  
> “...That’ll do.”

“Got the key? All right. Let’s head in. You do the honors.”   
“Let’s take a look around. Kellogg must have left something behind.” Making our way into Kellogg’s house, it was like a tornado passed through the main room, papers scattered on the floor near the desk. Past it was a wooden staircase leading to the bed upstairs that looked over the whole open room, a pristine t.v. sat underneath its boards.   
“Place seem small to you? Figured a guy like Kellogg would think big…”   
I wouldn’t know. But if he was professional, like he said he was, a small place would be most ideal. Moving upstairs, the only things that were noteworthy was a single bed, a good few stacks of cinder block behind two separate tables.   
**_“If this fucker had him sleeping on the floor…”_ ** Coin growled, having me to take that into consideration. And it just made me hate him more on that one possibility.

“Nothing here. Did you check out that desk?” Nick called from downstairs, still in the front area of the house.“If Kellogg’s smart, he wouldn’t just leave something out in the open. Check every crevice.”

Moving back down the stairs, my eyes landed on the wooden desk. Nothing special to it. An empty beer bottle, a tool box, and a few writing utensils set here and there. And just there, on the inner left side of the desk was a red button, just begging to be pressed.

There was a lot of metal groaning as a wall moved from its place and above our heads, giving way to a secret room. “Well...That’s one way to hide a room.”   
This room’s environment was vastly different from the rest of the house: dimly lit, an outline of a fan’s rotation casting shadows on the floor. It seconded as a storage unit, the whole left side of the room complete with metal cases holding supplies: Stimpaks and Mentats, ammo boxes full of rounds, Nuka Cola Cherries and Quantums. Even spotted a bowl of Iguana Soup and other foods.

“Look at this. All of a merc’s favorite things…” Nick’s eyes skimmed over every item before taking up a duffle bag on the far left side of the shelves and handing it over. “Might as well put them to use.”   
Everything and anything worth something was stuffed in, eyes glancing over to the side table of a red leather chair.   
“Gwinnett Stout Beer… Forty-four caliber bullets… And cigars. ‘San Francisco Sunlights.’”   
“Interesting brand.” Nick hummed, eyeing the cigar taken up in my fingers. “Won’t lead us anywhere on its own, though.”

“I wonder if Dogmeat could pick up the scent.” Would give him a good opportunity to stretch his legs out too. Being holed up in his office is starting to take a toll on his patience.  

“Say, that’s not a bad idea. Some dogs out there in the Commonwealth can track a man for miles. Why don’t you go fetch him and let him have a whiff? See if he picks up the trail.”   
Before I can even begin to turn on my heel and make my way out,  Nick’s voice stopped me. “Before you head out… I know this is personal business. If you have to face Kellogg on your own, just say so.”   
There was silence from us both, seemingly unsure. Of course, this is personal. But maybe… A little help wouldn’t hurt?

“Any words of wisdom?” I asked, settling for his take on it,   
“If Kellogg really is the one who kidnapped your son, then he’s dangerous, but so are you. You don’t need to be afraid of him, or anything else the Commonwealth throws at you.”

Admittedly taken aback by his words, Coin just loved the stroke on her ego.  **_“Looks like he learned well back in that Vault, huh?”_ ** **_  
_ ** A sigh left my lips at that. As much as I didn’t want to go back to the fact I had no control over Skinny’s death, perhaps that did stir Nick’s words a bit. “One second.” Moving out of the room with the duffle bag in hand, I tried to speak low and not let Nick’s eyeballing get to me.

“Prideful talking aside, it doesn’t mean we can be too sure.”   
**_“You’re right; We have no idea what kind of shit this Kellogg is going to pull over our heads. But I want an audience when he goes down. The more the merrier, am I right?”_ ** ****_  
_ “It’s not like he’s going to be there every time we put someone down, you know?” I respond, arms crossed. “He has his own profession besides our problems.”   
**_“But what if we can make this… partnership long term?”_ ** Coin had me thinking now. Well… It would be something to consider. Maybe this trip could be a sort of test run.   
“...I want you with me on this, Nick.” I turn back my head to side glance, a side grin settling on his metal face.    
“All right. Let’s get this bastard. This is your show from here on out, okay? You say jump, I’ll say how high.” He spoke with both a reassurance and as motivation, rousing a laugh out of us both, walking out of this place. At least we can reach an agreement on one thing: liked this guy.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Is this the place? Is he in here, boy?”    
An alert bark was Dogmeat’s response, Nick speaking after.   
“I knew Dogmeat would sniff our man out. Let’s you and I take it from here. Give our four-legged friend a break.”

**_“Following Dogmeat in the dark was one thing. But following Dogmeat while looking for clues through shooting Raiders, the occasional pack of Mole Rats popping out of the ground along with wild and vicious mongrels, a bridge populated by Feral Ghouls, a mad Radstag, swarms of Bloatflies and even a fucking- shit, what do they call it... Yao Guai was something else. That and trying to follow while not tripping yourself over on old railroad tracks-”_ **

“It doesn’t matter. We’re here now. If it makes it any better, we can take it out on him once we get inside.”   
**_“...That’ll do.”_ ** Coin settled for that at least, a crack at the man who made our search tireless.  **_  
_ ** Dogmeat had led us far west, to Fort Hagen. Torn up American semi-circle banners hung from several walls, rubbish in piles against the lower walls. The entrance itself was boarded up and pressed with cinderblocks, leaving that way in out. There had to be another way in then. Not up, there're turrets.

“Down over here!” Nick called from the left side of the building, the concrete beneath our feet sloping down into an abandoned parking lot. Rusted away cars and even more garbage tucked into corners filled the area, not ceasing as we made left turn after left turn all the way to the ground level of the floor. The only door there had a red light shining onto its surface, like a sign saying clear, “Beyond here are the answers in which you seek.” And we were about to go looking.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The door opened up to a concrete hallway with a staircase on the left side. Upon further investigation, the door across from us was chained on the other side. With no other option, we began to make our way up. Nick took on the defensive, both hands clamped on his pipe pistol while I kept onto my .38. Wooden crates and broken down office swivel chair accompanied our ascent up, hardly a sound besides the shift of our feet on the stairs. It was about four flights up before something decided to call out.   
“Is someone present?” It sounded so monotonous, whatever called out from up the corner of the stairwell, but it seemed a sound Nick was familiar to, moving the hammer of his pistol back with a thumb while another arm reached out and blocked me from going any farther up. After a while of no movement, it spoke up again. 

“The sensitivity of my sensors clearly need adjustment.”

With that, Nick moved his arm away and back on his pistol, motioning with his head for me to carry on. I wanted to ask what got him shook, but I’d rather not get another question in the stairs.

At the top of the next flight up, a large, glass case with a Protectron stood with a terminal by its side and an open double door. It must have been where the voice was coming from, bound to stroll out of there. But if it’s got Nick shook, we’d have to be careful.    
**_“Hey. Protectrons get programmed to be something else, don’t they?”_ ** Coin spoke up now, almost sensing the feeling that we were at an impasse.

“Yes, something like that. What about it?” I whispered back, Nick dragging me back a few steps and out of sight before the voice talked again.  
“Movement detected? Curious.”  
“Hey, kid. Maybe keep the chatter to a low? Don’t wanna get caught due to a low score of stealth.” Nick spoke quietly, gun still pointed forward before letting me go.  
 ** _“Maybe we can get it to see what’s on the other side of that door before we go in ourselves?”_** Coin suggested. It was tricky, reprogramming the personality of a Protectron. There were a few options but one had to be careful not to hit the wrong one or they’d get caught in its crosshair.   
“..Hey, Nick. Think you can cover me? I’m about to make a break for that terminal.” I kept my voice a low tone, his yellow eyes focusing with a questioning look.  
“I have no idea what you’re about to do, but make it fast.” He responded with a nod, both of us taking a moment before making quick movements toward the terminal, .38 strapping at my side.   
  
**Welcome to ROBCO Industries (™) Termlink** **  
** **Password Required** **  
**Lines upon lines of code came up, reaching all the way to the bottom of the screen. I had about 4 chances to get this right or it’ll lock me out for a set amount of time, something we did not have to waste. The trick for these was to get words that were similar and go for those. Ones with the same amount of the letter S for example. If that didn’t work, then find another letter that went with most of the words. Even if you do get it wrong, the system is nice and tells you the likeness of the choice you made.  
“Uh…. Clans, Chaos… No, that one didn’t work.”   
**_“Try that one. Chosen."_  
** Just like that, the affirmative beep sounded and the main menu typed itself up to presentation. "Sweet."

-  
  
 **Welcome to ROBCO Industries (™) Termlink** **  
**

**Standard Protectron Control Interface v2.40**

**This interface sould be used by RobCo-licensed technicians only. Improper tampering with Protectron units may lead to permanent injury.**

 

**STATUS: Unit(s) Charging/Inactive**

**CONNECTED: 1 Unit(s) Connected to this terminal**  
  
Please choose an option:

**[Activate Unit(s)]  
[Choose Personality Mode]**

**-**

 

_**"** _ _**Well, sorry, RobCo Industries, but neither of us are one of your beloved technicians. Desperate times call for desperate measures."** _

"Probably be best to change the personality. I'm pretty sure the default doesn't exactly discriminate towards bystandards." I mutter, looking over to see Nick still keeping a look out and pistol simer towards the open double doors and down the hall to another set of doors. Turning back and clicking on the belo option, the personalities for the Protectron loaded up.

-

**Welcome to RobCo Industries (TM) Termlink**  
  
**[Default]**

**[Subway Steward]**

**[Law Enforcement]**

**[Fire Brigadier]**

**[Medical Responder]**

**[Construction Worker]**

**-**

"Law enforcement seems our best bet for now. Ironic, isn't it?" With a weak chuckle, I selected the third option, then activated the unit. "Alright. Move back, Nick."  
Doing as asked, the Protectron came to life from its capsule and began to move in the direction of the nearby double doors, droning on its programmed chatter.  
"Huh. Nice to see someone with the gift of cracking open one of those." he complimented, eyes kept on the newly awakened machine.  
"You learn what you can." Was my reply, soon hearing the sound of blasts from guns from nearby. "Guess that's our call."   
Soon enough, those same shots began firing at us, bright bolts of lightening blue hitting at the back all of the hall, coming from pistols and rifles of things, people that looked like Nick; naked, but better in appearance. Firing back took something of frequency, fighting fire with fire. So out came the second gun I had my hands on in this world, the Laser Musket. Every two cranks seemed worth the shot, each one of them going down or ending up a pile of dust. Soon, the whole hallway was clear. In he midst of it all, our Protectron Police Unit had ended up being shot up to Hell. At least it did its best.  
Moving past them, I couldn't help but look at the now dead clumps of metal at my feet. It creeped me out just how much they looked like Nick. Hell, they were Nick, just didn't have anything human about them.   
"Kid? We got to get a move on." Nick pulled me back from my thoughts, stirring movement once more. Moving further into the fort, more and more synthetic men with superior weapons came for us, with speech written into their program and filtered out of their mouths came.   
"Initiate Directive Sigma Omicron - Protect Kellogg." That was what one of them said before it too, got shot to hell. So, someone important is trying to protect that killer. And we were going to find out too, right after we got past these walking circuit boards and find that egg-headed, scarred up, pistol shooting-

"Kellogg has ordered your termination." One spoke monotonously, firing off on us still as the others behind it fired off on Nick and myself.

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, here's the thing, you walking mannequin, why don't you go and fuck off to where he is and tell him to finish the job like he should have done 200 years ago?" The outburst came out of nowhere, the musket switched back to the submachine and fired, the synth speaking riddled with holes and breaking apart as it fell, the others following after. That remark wasn't my own, me and Nick knew that.   
"Kid... I know there's a lot going through that head of yours right now, but you're going to have to keep it under lock and key. Can't have you losing it at a moment like this." A hand reached out to steady me, jaw clenching like instinct. 

_**"What would you know about what we're going through, in this moment?  I can't afford to be locked away now!"**_ Coin shouted through the recesses of our mind, making m wince.

"...You're right. We'll put in an effort."   
With a firm nod, we began to make our way past the lines of broken Synths and to the elevator, leading us deeper into the fort. With the doors opening, it only led to more ruined space and tossed around items, Synths after us all over again. But in the midst of it all, the announcement speakers decided to go ahead and chirp up.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friend, the frozen TV dinner. Last time we met, you were cozying up to the peas and apple cobbler." 

That voice in the air. His voice. It only set us off. With me in my head and Coin in the cockpit of our body, she stormed us through the stairs of the fort, minding the yells from Nick to slow down.

"Sorry your house has been a wreck for two hundred years. But I don't need a roommate. Leave."  
With arms pulled up above my head, bullets flew and destroyed one of the speakers, leaving sparks of electricity to fall onto our armor.   
"Kid! This is what he wants! Don't listen!" Nick practically pleaded as we barged through the double doors down yet another hall. Ging through a rounded but broken computer room, Kellogg spoke up once more.  
"Hmph. Never expected ou to come knocking on my door. Gave you 50/50 odds of making it to Diamond City. After that? Figured the Commonwealth would chew you up like jerky." 

 

"Shut your mouth!" Again, another rally of shots fired at the speakers as the stairs spiraled down and opening up to a broken down, dark hallway. Three more Synths waited for us down the end of it. With bated breath, I waited for Nick to make his way down before beginning to fire at them.   
"Seriously. Calm down! You getting in over this is not the best course of action!" He yelled over energy shots and the bangs of bullets.  
"Hard and loud, Nick. Remember that." I responded, arm hitting down a sprinting Synth and knocking its head clean off. With the hall clear and another set of double doors waiting, Kellogg spoke up once more.

"Look. You're pissed off. I get it, I do. But whatever you hope to accomplish in here? It is not going to go your way." Hearing him speak like that, as if he can actually relate, make Coin rear her head just once for a scream.  
"And how do you know?!" She barked at the machine above our heads, Nick working at a fast pace on a nearby terminal to shut down the turrets down the halls that threatened to take us out if we got too close.   
"Goddamn it, Coin! We're so close. Keep it together!" I came back, minding the throbbing in my head now as we pushed on.  
Farther into the fort, a separate room held a Fusion Core for our Power Armor, ready to refuel should our current one run out of juice. It was ironic, really. Here we had the one endless power supply, and it couldn't even fuel this metal junk yard for thirty minutes. Made no goddamn sense.   
"You got guts and determination, and that's admirable. But you are in over your head in ways you can't possibly comprehend."   
Everything would be red in that moment, flashing through our eyes as a cocktail of flying bullets, Nick's yells and our own came together, Kellogg just not letting up. Bastard liked hearing himself talk."  
It's not too late. Stop. Turn around and leave. You have that option. Not a lot of people can say that."  
It wasn't long until we both ended up in a singular room, carpet covered and things were thrown around and onto the floor like the rest of the fort; like the rest of the world.

 

"Okay, you made it. I'm just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Let's talk."  
Before I can even move to confront Kellogg, a strong hand stopped my movements and made pressure, urging me to turn around. Nick wore a serious expression, also tired.  
"Alright, kid. This is it. We're close. I can almost smell that old merc's cigars. But during your little crescendo of anger, I caught onto this in a forgotten hallway." He dug into a pocket of his trenchcoat and showed me the item. In his palm was a single key, nothing special. "Snagged it off a skeleton with a uniform. And one of these." In his metal hand was a glowing blue, unopened Nuka-Cola Quantum. "If we just go back a few steps, I can show you the door that this opens to. Catch a breath before you go in there."  
Staring at both items in his hand, a heavy sigh moved past the tubes in the gas mask installed in the helmet. "Are you asking or telling, Nick?"  
"I don't want to have to drag out a dead body. Let alone one in a suit of Power Armor," he replied, eyes still on me. A gathered silence came between us before the back part of the suit opened up, moving out of its skeleton and walking up. "There better be something good in that room."

-

 

“And there she is. The most resilient woman in the Commonwealth.” the man, the killer of my husband and kidnapper of my son came out into view as the lights flicked on and on, revealing more of the synthetic humans that he had with him, standing down as promised.

One would have imagined that I wouldn't want to talk. Hit hard and loud like back in the Vault with Skinny, even after my little break. But something held me back. Held us back, just for a moment. Pacing around the computer room, biding my time. He watched as I did, speaking here and there. “So, here we are. Funny, huh?”  
Still no response from our part, just taking in what we could while eyeing him down. He still wore the exact same clothes as that day.  
“Let's...talk…” he spoke slowly, but still looked like he had all of the patience in the world. Finally, after a moment of waiting on our end, we spoke up.

“You murdering, kidnapping psychopath. Give me my son. Give me Shaun! Now!”

“Right to it then, huh? Okay. Fine.” he was resolved by that. “Your son, Shaun. Great kid. A little older than you may have expected, but I'm guessing you figured that out by now. But if you're hoping for a happy reunion? Ain't gonna happen. Your boy’s not here.” As much as one would like to believe that was bullshit, there was something in his tone that said otherwise.

“Then you're going to take me to him. Right now.”

“Take you to him?" He began to crack up at that, the smallest twinge of rage stemming in our shoulders. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Like I could, even if I wanted to. Don't you get it? Your son, he's in a place nobody can reach. Shaun’s safe. At home in the Institute.”  
There, of all places. That wonderland of fake men and possibilities of elongating a man's life.

“No… That's not true. It can't be. I… I've come so far…” Too far for this man to ever know.

“Yes, you have. And believe it or not… I'm actually kind of sorry you wasted your time. In another life, you probably would have been a good mother. But here… In this terrible reality? You just don't get that chance." with another breath, he straightened up again and so did his synths. "But I think we've been talking long enough. We both know how this has to end. So...you ready?”  
Another pause in dialogue, another open window. And then, laughter in the next shift of identity.  
"You know, it's funny," I spoke up now, standing all the more casual. "I've always thought of how this day would come around, what I would do. Shout you down like a good mother, hunt you down to the ends of the earth, beat that ass to an unrecognizable state. But all of those scenarios can't compare to a newer turn of events." Reaching around now, the tense atmosphere only got higher when a larger gun than both of us was set on our shoulder, something akin to a metal frame and trigger, a miniature nuke nestled in the back of it. Kellogg's eyes widened at the sight, clearly not expecting that. Coin just ate it all up.  
 _ **"Oh, he's gone quiet now. Can we loan a vowel?"**_ She mocked him in our mind, loving this. Even Nick took a step back at the weapon in our possession.  
"You see, my 'friend', this is known as a 'Fat Man', named ever insensitively so by the United States Army. According to the VDSG Catalogue No.9716 ,The Fat Man is perhaps the most devastating infantry weapon ever unleashed upon the modern battlefield - a hand-held catapult that launches portable nuclear bombs. You know what's going to happen to you with this aimed at you. So, I just have this to say. In a hundred years, when I finally die, I only hope I go to Hell so I can kill you all over again, you piece of shit."


	10. Duty Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We never actually got to listen to it, but the Pip-Boy picked it up when we were walking around here. But, you know, that whole mine mess happened.”  
> It was past four when we made it to the area. Cambridge, I think it was. Seeing that blimp made Coin remember something about this place and it came back to this message. Not far off, we began to hear gunfire. Guess that’s what they were calling about.  
> “Ready?”  
> “Let’s go see the gun show.”

Everything was blown to bits at the end. It was amazing I wasn’t caught in the crossfire. Broken synth parts thrown this way and that and the already shattered computers sent backwards onto the already dirty floor. All from a single mini nuke blast. It took a while for my hearing to come back, even for someone like me. In the middle of my deaf misfortune, I decided to speak up.

“Good job. That bastard won't be hurting us anymore. We should look around. Get Intel on the place- “

“All this tech. You were barely human…”  
Blinking, I moved over to where the carnage was. Kellogg’s body laid with a leg severed from the blast and eyes shut. My client was knelt over him, hands bloody and filled with cybernetics coming from the merc himself. Her head was bent over and staring at each of them, like I wasn’t even there. Reveling in the joy that her husband’s killer was out of the picture? Possibly. Then again, I would be able to hear a crazy laugh that would put any scumbag to shame. Time to bring her back to the reality of things.

“So, the Institute was the puppet master all along. Damn. Even I don't know where they are, and they built me.”

Nothing. Not a nod or a look. Just her eyes shifting from each part she pulled off Kellogg and almost silently debating. “...You gonna talk?”

A scoff left her lips at that, side eyeballing me. “Oh, Mister ‘'Metal for Hands’ doesn't know the way back to the factory?” And we’re back to the sarcastic edge. Well, it’s something.

“No. I skipped that part of the orientation film while they were busy pulling me apart and putting me back together again.” Figured I’d give my own snap, giving off a sigh after that comment, a foot into my own thought process.

“We're in the weeds, here. Time to take a step back. Bring in some fresh eyes. Only person I know willing to snoop up the Institute's tail feathers is Piper, the reporter in Diamond City. I say we head her way. Talk this through.”  
Another look passed through her face, one of a question and… disgust.

“How can Piper help us?”

“Trust me, the dame knows a lot more than she lets on. And she lets on a lot. If I know her, she's done her homework. And we need to talk this through with someone.”   
She just shook her head now, hands moving to put the bloody cybernetics away.

“It's over… I've lost him…”

“Look, I know it feels like a shot in the heart, but this case isn't closed. Not while I'm on it.” My good hand clapped on her shoulder now, making her look at me. Where was the mother who wanted to see her son?

Oh… She’s tired. That fight and the hunt itself wore her out. Physically, mentally. I’ve seen it all before. Poor girl probably didn’t sleep well through all of this.

“I'll catch up later.” she spoke up after a while, moving to stand.

“...All right. I'll see you in Diamond City. And don't worry. The night just got darker, but it can't last forever.”

The least I could do was get us both out of here. Past the metal carnage and burn marks of the mini nuke she launched straight at Kellogg was the elevator. And up it would lead to the roof.

 

 

It was morning when we came out. 8:10 to be exact and the skies were tinted green, fading over to a cerulean blue. Looks like we just missed a radioactive storm. It was all the calm before a worse storm. To the right side of the sky, the sound of multiple propellers and feedback screeched into the morning air. Soaring over us and the Fort was a blimp made completely of metal, lights blazing under its hull and vertbirds separating from the bottom to fly out in all directions.

“People of the Commonwealth. Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing.” The words almost didn’t sound like my own. Then I remembered-

“Edgar Allen Poe, The Raven.” She spoke up after that, still watching the blimp fly by over us. Huh. A reader too.  
“...Your thoughts on all of this?” she asked.

“Flying that ship into the heart of the Commonwealth. Mark my words, the Brotherhood’s here to start a war.”  
She nodded at that, a look crossing over her expression, I saw it a good amount of times to know. It was like an instinct was calling out inside. Letting her know something.  
“...I’ll see you soon. There’s something I need to check on.” And with that, she was gone, walking down the steps off the roof and off wherever she had to go. She wouldn’t give up. Not by a long shot.

 

 

“Automated message repeating... This is Scribe Haylen of Reconnaissance Squad Gladius to any unit in transmission range. Authorization Arx. Ferrum. Nine. Five. Our unit has sustained casualties and we're running low on supplies. We're requesting support or evac from our position at Cambridge Police Station.”

“Was this the message you were telling me about on the fort?”  
**_“We never actually got to listen to it, but the Pip-Boy picked it up when we were walking around here. But, you know, that whole mine mess happened.”_**

It was past four when we made it to the area. Cambridge, I think it was. Seeing that blimp made Coin remember something about this place and it came back to this message. Not far off, we began to hear gunfire. Guess that’s what they were calling about.  
“Ready?”  
**_“Let’s go see the gun show.”_**  
Without another thought, I made my way over to the sound, seeing a police station mainly barricaded and Ferals herding into one entrance. Gunfire was heard inside, trying to keep them down. Once the herd was mainly cleared down, I fought my way through, seeing three other people.

“Civilian in the perimeter! Check your fire!” one of them spoke up, aimed at the opening again. The familiar sounds of growls began to sound closer and closer.  
“ ** _Might be a good time to try out our new toy.”_**

I felt my lower lip roll into my mouth, teeth biting down on it. What a hell of a way for closure. And I was only going to get more of it. With bated breath, I pulled out Kellogg’s pistol. The pistol that took my husband's life and so many others. No time to blow off steam like the present. Every Feral that came got a bullet to the head or body, the sound reverberating again and again and again.  
**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

God, would I ever get used to that awful sound?

After a while, silence fell over the area like the collapsed bodies of those… things, once human. The only thing that came to break that silence was one of the men, strapped in Power Armor, coming forth with a question.

“We appreciate the assistance, civilian. But what's your business here?” he spoke with a tone of authority, something I… we haven’t heard in a long while.

“...Before I answer, will you tell me who you are?” A question for a question. Seemed fair enough to me.

“In due time. If you want to remain in our compound, I suggest you answer my question first.” I stood corrected. So. What was our business here, in this old police station?

“I'm just trying to survive out here… Like everyone else.”

“The way you charged in and engaged those ferals, I find that a bit difficult to believe. Are you from a local settlement?”

With a sigh, I began to think. What would you say?

“Do all of these questions really matter? After all, I helped you fight those ferals.” Those words were not my own. Leave it to Coins patience to save the instance.

“You make a fair point. If I appear suspicious, it's because our mission here has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the Commonwealth, we've been constantly under fire. If you want to continue pitching in, we can use an extra gun on our side.”

Pitching in for people I didn’t even know. But then again, we did come here. Might as well.

“I want to help but I don't like the secrecy. Who are you? Really?” It was a question out of us both now, genuinely curious as to where he got the set of Power Armor, let alone a customized one.

“Very well. I'm Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel. Over there is Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys. I've been trying to send a distress call to our vessel at Boston International Airport, but the signal’s too weak to reach them.”

“Sir, if I may?” A woman by the police departments front door, by a man clutching his bloody side.

“Proceed, Haylen.” The man gave permission. If it wasn’t obvious enough, he was the leader of their little band of musketeers.

“I've modified the radio tower on the roof of the police station, but I'm afraid it just isn't enough. What we need is something that will boost the signal.” She chipped in her information. With that, Danse gave a curt nod and turned back to me.

“Our target is ArcJet Systems, and it contains the technology we need… the Deep Range Transmitter. We infiltrate the facility, secure the transmitter and bring it back here. So, what do you say? You willing to lend the Brotherhood of Steel a hand?” Just like that, he gave me a run-down to a plan he didn’t even know I’d agree to. But first things first.

“Who are the Brotherhood of Steel?”

“Our order seeks to understand the nature of technology. Its power. Its meaning to us as humans. And we fight to secure that power from those who would abuse it.”  
**_“Abuse it? More like take it out for a test drive right in our own backyard with the broken garage door being pretty much everywhere.”_**

Ignoring her inner remark, I asked, “How did mankind abuse technology?”

“Before the Great War, science and technology became more of a burden than a benefit. The atom bomb, bio-engineered plagues and FEV are clear examples of the horrors that technological advancement had wrought. We're here to make sure that never happens again.”

Huh. I don’t know. Maybe it’s the way he says it but-

“Your cause seems noble.”

“I'm pleased that you agree. There are very few outside the Brotherhood who appreciate the gravity of the situation we're facing as a species. So, what do you say? Will you help us?” He asked to the original offer once again, awaiting our response. And once more, these next words were not of my own will.

“It's a good plan, if we make it back.” An added shrug to show possibility of either end this mission could turn out.

“I can assure you that I wouldn't undertake this mission unless I had confidence in your abilities.”  
And that shut us both up, enough that the passing orders between Danse and Haylen about helping Rhys had trouble filtering in and then his words thrown over his shoulder to us about something. What was it?

**_“Uh… worth-proving, resupplying, that sort of shit.”_ **

“Right.”

 

Picking through every room was a hassle, but one thing caught my attention more than the clothes and ammo. A holotape, labeled “Operation Winter's End” found in the back. Hearing it over was something out of a crime film.  
“Hello team. Captain Widmark, here. Welcome to the task force. Operation Winter's End starts now... with you. Together, we will knock [Eddie Winter](http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Eddie_Winter) off his throne and dump his sorry ass in a 2000-volt easy chair. It should come as a surprise to no one that our operations in Boston have been, in a word, compromised. Winter has eyes everywhere - even the BPD. So, our brothers across the river in Cambridge have been kind enough to let us use the Cambridge Police Department as our base of operations. Let's get to work. Good hunting.”  
**_“Eddie… why does that name sound so familiar?”_**

“Beats me. Maybe Nick would know something about it. But we got other things to worry about right now.”

**_“Not going anywhere without knowing a little more on Sergeant KillBot and his murder privates.”_ **

“Paladin, Scribe and Knight.” I corrected, moving out of the back room and moving back towards the front room where the three mentioned stood. “And fine. If it’ll ease your...mind.” If there was a better word for it, I would have used it. With a clear of my throat, I caught Danses attention.

“You ready to move out?”

“Just need to clear out a curiosity; Why establish an outpost at the police station?”

“Given the nature of the facility, we felt it would be tactically advantageous to search it for weapons and ammunition. The radio tower on the roof was an unexpected boom, but it obviously has its shortcomings that need to be rectified. It might not be as imposing as the Citadel back in the Capital Wasteland, but it suits our purposes. That's all I'm willing to divulge at this point. Are you ready to proceed with the mission?”  
“See? Not going to budge.” A quiet mutter, glad that the power armor could muffle it out some.

“Ready.”

“Outstanding. Follow me and try not to lag behind.”

With that, Danse walked past and out the front door with metallic steps, my own following him. I felt two stares follow me out as I did but chose not to respond. They’re just seeing us out. Nothing more.

 

   
“We’ll take this alley. Follow me.”  Danse took a left turn once we made it down the stairs and down an open gate alleyway, leading past the side of the police station and out onto an open road. He kept a quick pace even in that power armor, both of our heavy steps sounding over the silence. Once we were both out of the narrow space, he spoke up.

“ArcJet is a short hike to the west. If we take this road, we should be able to avoid the larger packs of Ferals infesting Cambridge. Travelling this far from the police station is a risk, but getting that transmitter up and running needs to be our top priority. If it was up to me, I’d relocate my team. But Scribe Haylen detected some disturbing energy readings in the area that need to be investigated. We don’t know much about them, except that they’re short lived, broadcast on a frequency only obtainable with a high level of technology. We’re concerned that whoever, whatever is creating those energy readings might be a potential threat. So, it’s our job to investigate.”  
He talked the whole time down the road, the river on the left side of us moving past in a glittering wake. It just about distracted me from the gunshots from up ahead, grazing my own armor with sparks. Under a bridge up ahead, Raiders were shooting at us. But two people in Power Armor against four people with half-assed leather and weapons made of pipes? It was almost unfair.

After they were dealt with and searched, Danse continued on with his backstory.

“This might surprise you, but my recon team isn’t the first to visit the Commonwealth. Over the last seven years, two other teams were sent here by the Brotherhood to gather technology. The first teams mission was a huge success. They came back with crates full of pre-war artifacts and historical documents. The second wasn’t so fortunate. Shortly after they arrived, we lost contact with them and they haven’t been heard from since. As far as my team goes, we lost four men to this godforsaken wasteland. We’ve been a target from the moment we arrived. But despite our setbacks, I don’t intend to give up and head home or end up missing.”

It proved to be a good spending of time because soon enough, a large, abandoned building stood above up with a bridge leading up to it. It was large. Would we find what he was looking for?

“There it is. ArcJet Systems. There shouldn’t be any exterior security so we’ll head in through the front.”

Crossing the bridge up to the front door, we took a pause right outside.  
“Paladin.”  
“Listen up. We do this clean and quiet. No heroics and by the book. Understood?”

 ** _“He does know that this isn’t the first time we did something like this, right?”_** Coin questioned in the recesses of our mind. Funny. I was about to say the same thing.

“This isn't my first rodeo.”

“I understand that. I'm simply offering valuable tactical advice. You'd do well to listen. Remember, our primary target is the Deep Range Transmitter. Stay focused and check your fire. I don't want to be hit by stray bullets.”

That being said, we moved in one by one. Inside was no different than outside: abandoned, destroyed and with hardly any evidence of the life this facility led beforehand.

“It was corporations like this that put the last nail in the coffin for mankind.” Danse spoke out once more as he walked into the back of the large emptiness of the lobby. “They exploited technology for their own gains, pocketing the cash and ignoring the damage they’d done.”

**_“Jesus. He sounds like one of those, ah… what do you call it? The ones that believe ridiculous things?”_ **

“Conspiracy theorists.” I aided her in a quiet whisper so that the mouthpiece of the helmet didn’t amplify it. Following him in, we walked into a room filled with destroyed Automatrons, their arms ripped off their centerpieces and small electrical sparks coming from their wires.

“Look at these wrecks. It appears as though the facilities automated security has already been dealt with.”

“I see that.”

“Damn it. I was hoping to avoid this. Look at the evidence. There isn't a single spent ammunition casing or drop of blood in sight. These robots were assaulted by Institute synths.”

I could practically feel the annoyance of Coin’s demeanor of this man, let alone hear it.  
**_“Oh. Oh no. Oh hell no. Not another goddamn ‘Institute’ believer. They’re getting everywhere- “_**

“It sounds like you're scared of synths.” I summed up her frustrations. I couldn’t leave out the possibility that something seemingly so hush hush may have my son.

“There's a measurable distance between being frightened and being prepared. Now… Let's move out.” Moving out of the room and into another hallway with rifle in hands, he walked into another torn apart office and looked around.

“This place is a mess, but I still see a few pieces of salvage that the Brotherhood might be interested in. After we’re done here, I’ll have to mark this place for sweep and retrieve.”

Moving further in, there was another big office. Only this time, there was nowhere to go.

“Looks like a dead end. See if you can find a way to get that door open. I’m going to reconnoiter the area.”  
**_“Jesus Haven’t heard all of that military talk since Nate. Remember when he came home slamming drunk? Thought we were some private. It was kinda hot- Hey, what are you up to?”_**

“Well, when you were remembering the past, I was looking through this lab analyst’s terminal. Found what I was looking for.”

Moving over to the Lab Control System, I put in the new password, moving over the options before selecting to open the door.  
“It’s weird. When they gave me the password, they said the password hasn’t been changed in three months. How can that be when this place has been abandoned?” I asked myself, Danse coming back over.

“Nice work. Let’s get mov…”

His words were cut short by the sounds of fast pacing coming through the door, followed by the sounds of blasters.

“Synth ambush! Light ‘em up!”

Pulling the pistol back out from my side, I aimed and pulled off a few shots before ducking down to reload. Aim, fire, duck, reload, repeat.

They fired back, repeating recorded words that honestly, had us both creeped out.  
“Sustaining damage.”

“I am the victim of violence.”

“You must be terminated.”

Some managed to come around the desk, charging forward to hit at us with electrified batons. A quick firing of bullets got them just in time before they can get their hits in.

“Area clear!” Danse moved past the open doors, heading into yet another hall. Following him, the same sounds of metal was heard in another room. More of the Synths were coming down from a collapsed hallway.

**_“They’re all over the place!”_ **

Shooting from office windows above us, charging at us with pistols and batons armed, they didn’t stop until we could see the inside of their metallic bodies. Believe you me, that was disturbing.

“Kill every last one of them!” Moving up the fallen hallway, he mowed the path into the next room and hallway, sparks flying on the metal of his armor from the blasters. It was like the whole building was taking us for a ride because now we were going down a collapsed floor and up a flight of stairs.

“Damn synths have compromised most of the facility.” Danse huffed as he stormed up the stairwell, making it across another fallen room. “Remain vigilant. We’ve got turrets ahead.”

“I can try and find a way to- “  
“No time for that!” Danse began to fire at the turrets as they fired back, causing a lot more trouble than they all had to go through just to get what they came for.

A heavy sigh left me at that, aiming for the other turret and taking it out. Men.

Once that was over and done with, we pushed forward. There was no other sign of synths as we made it down a longer flight of stairs.

“Engine Core’s ahead. Should be our final stop.”

Moving past the door, there were no confusing twists and turns. Just a long, dark hallway. Switching on the headlamps on our helmets, we made our way to the open door down the hall.

“Watch your footing. Looks like the power’s out in this section.”

Walking forward, the first thing that landed in out field of vision was a large piece of machinery hanging from the ceiling. The whole room was large and open, reaching all the way down to the ground from a flight of stairs that led there.

“Look at this place. Scribes would have a field day in here.” Danse spoke in amazement as he began to make his way downstairs.

“The transmitter should be in the control room at the top of the core but it looks like the elevators are dead. We’ll have to keep heading down for now and find a way to get the facilities power back online.” Making our way to the very bottom, it was just an empty space with the core hanging right above us.

“There has to be a power backup system somewhere. Scout the maintenance area off of the main chamber. I’ll remain here and watch our backs.”  
Seeing an open doorway, I made my way forward to see if I could find another terminal. Walking in, I noticed there was this… contraption on the table. I had no idea what it was. It was like someone put a bunch of junk together and made it work.

 ** _“Take it. Maybe someone else knows what it is.”_**  
I took Coin’s advice and walked passed another door. There was a low humming sound in the back, next to the facilities terminal. Turning to see what it was, my eyes landed on a generator, the same as the one in the Concord. Right on the bottom of it was a fusion core, just waiting to be taken.  
“Let me get the power on. Not like that’s going anywhere.” I spoke to myself, going back to the terminal.

Again, the selections came up again for passwords along with other key letters and symbols. Let’s see… Flag? Nope, only one likeness. There’s Hall, Look, Feel… how about Sung?

With an affirmative chirp, the terminal let me into the selections page.

“Nice.”

 

\--

 

**ArcJet Systems / ArcNet**

**Engine Core – Facilities Room**

**Main Power: OFF**

**Aux Generators: OFF**

***ALERT***

**The Engine Core is operating on emergency power. To conserve energy, all non-critical systems and operations have been suspended.**

**[Power Options]**

***click***

**Power Options**

**[Start Auxiliary Generators]**

**Accessing Auxiliary Generators…**

**… complete.**

**Rerouting power from Auxiliary Generators…**

**… verifying grid integrity…**

**… complete.**

**Power has been restored.**

**\--**

“Engine Core power restored.” The Arcjet Mainframe spoke out. No sooner than it did, we could hear blasters from back in the main room. “Thermal Engine fueled, primed and standing by for your command.”

 ** _“Get the damn core!”  
_** Taking it out before running back, the wide window showed Danse firing off at synths running down the stairs at him.

“Where the hell did they come from?!” I gasped, looking around. Had to help, had to help-

 ** _“The button! The red, flashing button! Push it!”_** Coin yelled out in my head, focusing my gaze down. Inside a yellow and black striped border, a red button was flashing. Beneath it was a label that said “ENGINE START” in big, white letters.  
“But the blast!”  
**_“JUST DO IT!”_**

Pushing down on it without another thought, the mainframe spoke out again.

“Command accepted. Commencing five second countdown.”

Looking back to the window, Danse was still firing at them, doors shutting.

“5…”

“Danse! Danse, get out of there!” I hit against the glass, panicking.

“4…”

 ** _“Close the doors! He’s not going to make it!”_** Coin snapped at me, trying to move my attention from the glass.

It was happening all over again. Not again…

“3…”

Pulling myself away for that moment, I ran over and hit the red button to shut our doors, not letting the blast get in.

“2…”

Synths kept falling from above, primed and shooting away at him. Some turned to dust at his aiming and shooting. Just like he would at a few moments.

“1…”

“I’m sorry…”

“Engine firing.”      

Up above, from the bottom of the engine, a bright light loaded up before releasing. The whole room was swarmed in flames, taking out everything that was at the bottom of that room. It was blinding, seething. As soon as it began, it was over.

“Test firing completed with an efficiency rating of 96.7 percent.”

Looking up, and above the ashes was the suit of power armor in a kneeling position, steam lifting off the metal.

A gasp left my lips at the sight, the doors opening back up and me running back towards him. Please be okay, please be okay…

“Oh, my god. Are you alright?”

“Got… Cooked by those flames, but… thanks to my power armor, I'm still in one piece.” Danse’s voice was strained as he moved to stand back up, trying to shake off the impact. “The important thing is that we're still alive… And we have a way to get to the transmitter. Let's go.”

Staring in amazement as he walked to the elevator, I could feel my jaw go slack. I… I thought he was-

“Come on. We don’t have another moment to lose.” Danse’s voice pulled me back from my shock, the elevator doors opening as he stepped in.

**_“…Yeah. You thought he was dead too, huh? Well. It just proves it then. This guy is not Nate.”_ **

****

****

“Well, that could have gone smoother, but mission accomplished.”

We were outside a bunker now, back outside the facility.

“Smoother? I thought we did fine.” I stated. I know I set him on fire, but it was the only way to get them all!

 

“We’re both alive and the transmitter’s been secured. There’s no need to scrutinize the details.” He halted my search for his answer, not continuing that. Fine. Let’s go at another angle.

“I thought we worked well as a team.”

“Agreed. It's a refreshing change to work with a civilian who can follow orders properly.”

I felt a shiver at that tone, but it wasn’t from me.

**_“Motherfuck- “_ **

“That being said, I believe we have two important matters to discuss. First and foremost, if you'll hand me the Deep Range Transmitter, I’d like to compensate you for your assistance during this operation.” He extended his hand for the very thing we all worked hard to get.

With a small sigh, I moved it from my hand to his. He wasn’t done, however.

“I think you'll find this weapon useful. It's my own personal modification of the standard Brotherhood Laser Rifle. May it serve you well in battle.”

He handed over his rifle. It was larger than our pistol, longer too. It would need both of our hands. What mods he put in it, I’ll have to look over later.

“Don't you need to keep it?” I asked.

“This isn't the only weapon at my disposal. Brotherhood soldiers always carry a backup.  Now… As far as the second matter goes, I wanted to make you a proposal. We had a lot thrown at us back there. Our op could have ended in disaster, but you kept your cool and handled it like a soldier. There's no doubt in my mind that you've got what it takes.”

A pause of appreciation but also question. What it takes for what?

“The way I see it, you’ve got a choice. You could spend the rest of your life wandering from place to place, trading an extra hand for a meager reward. Or, you could join the Brotherhood of Steel and make your mark on the world. So, what do you say?”

And back to another cold shiver.

 ** _“He has no idea what we have been through, who we are. He doesn’t respect us, just what we can do.”_** Coin growled, staring at him through our eyes. But, with a clear of my throat, I had to ask.

“So, what would be expected of me if I joined?”

“You'd be under my command, and I'd expect you to follow orders. No more mercenary work… This is the real thing. You'd have access to advanced military weapons, as well as your own personal suit of Power Armor. Most importantly, you'd have the Brotherhood at your back… ready to spill its own blood to keep you alive. Offer still stands. Can we count on you?”

**_“No way in hell. I might have considered it if he wasn’t directly involved with us again. I won’t work with someone who doesn’t show us any respect.”_ **

“I don't know.” I replied with a sigh. This was going to be hard.

“It's a big decision, so I understand your hesitation. If you decide you want to become one of us, you know where we are. Good luck.”

With a nod, I moved to walk out of the perimeter of the fence, leaving him behind. Once out of earshot, I began to talk to her again.

“They can help us find Shaun a lot faster. They have weapons, that big blimp they came on. You have to at least consider that.”

**_“But why should we follow someone else’s instruction just to find our boy? They’re probably going to send us off on some suicide, miles away from him! I can’t have that!”_ **

Another sigh and a shake of a head, looking down at the new rifle given to me. It was a little worn, something loved. Let’s see… long barrel, full stock, standard sights…

**_“I want to get Shaun fast after a 200-year ice nap. We don’t need a righteous authority breathing down our neck just for that.”_ **

I looked up into the fading twilight of the afternoon, the mission having taken all morning. Hey. That sounded pretty good.

“Righteous Authority…” I held up the rifle in both hands. “You’re getting better at names.”

**_“…Yeah. I guess. Anyways. Let’s head back. A duty break won’t stop them from keeping Shaun as long as they have.”_ **

“Right.”


	11. One in the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kellogg conversed with another scientist, my palm slowly pressed to the cold metal of her pod door. What did he think of her? Of us?
> 
> “Even then, I knew it was a mistake leaving her alive. I understood that kind of revenge, no one better. But I was cocky enough to assume I could handle some soft, prewar Vault dweller, even if she somehow got thawed out. At least I know those Institute bastards will soon get what’s coming to them, too. If she could take me out, they won’t be able to hide from her for long.”
> 
> “...Heh. You know what, Connie? You’re goddamn right about that.”

The sun just passed the lip of the Diamond City wall when we came from the walk over. Lights from the market flickered to full power, also uplifting the nightlife here. Most shops were closed, save for the bar seats around the red chimney dead center in town. Could go for whatever was making that delicious smell, but there’s something that needed our attention now.

 ** _“You know we’re just walking right into another interrogation, right?”_** Coin huffed, our big, metal steps practically dragging up the wooden steps of the Publick Occurrences building.  
“Let’s just get over what we have to and get going,” I responded, pushing open the door. Wasn’t about even a minute in and already felt like turning around and walking away.

“Come on, Nicky. I’m just asking for your opinion. It’d be a great quote.” Piper pulled on her seemingly best convincing voice, almost sing-song.

“She’s my client, Piper. Why don’t you learn not to snoop on a woman’s private affairs?” Nick responded, not moving a budge.  
“Well, well. Speak of the devil…” They both looked over now, seeing my towering form in Power armor.  
“And she shall appear.” I finished the quote, walking over. Stepping out of the suit, Piper spoke up again.

“So, you two are finally letting me in on this little case of yours. What’s the story?”

 ** _“Oh, so we’re all just going to pretend that she didn’t just try to find out about us from Nick?”_** Coin snapped, though of course, the reporter couldn’t hear.

“We’ll get to that.” I murmured over lowly to settle our nerves, throat clearing. Fine. If Nick said she can help, then let’s take a plunge.  
“We need help, Piper. This man named Kellogg kidnapped my son, but that wasn’t all. He was working with the Institute. He… He gave them Shaun.”  
“The Institute? Hoo boy.” She took a breath, realizing what she got herself into. “I’ve been investigating these creeps for over a year now. The Commonwealth’s boogeyman. Feared and hated by everyone.”  
“True enough,” Nick added in, letting her continue.

“Sometimes, they snatch people in the middle of the night. And sometimes they leave old synths behind to remind us that they’re out there. But to this day, there’s one thing nobody really knows.”

“Where the Institute actually is. Or how to get in.”

At that point, we both seemed to fade off, hearing this same old crap before. A mystery place with mystery things that sometimes spits out… things like Nick but weren’t Nick and decides to take people out of the blue. Seeing is believing, so what I do believe is a dead man who led an army of robots he got from God knows where if he didn’t build all of them himself. He had Shaun and now he’s gone-

“Hey, kid. Want to tell Piper about Kellogg, or should I?” Nick pulled us back onto the reality station and off the train of thought, focusing back.  
“What about him? He’s dead. Whatever you’re thinking, it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah,” Nick responded, an acceptant-of-fact tone in his voice. “I knew he wasn’t going to go quietly the moment I saw him.”

“So, a murderer and a kidnapper gets his brains blown out by an avenging parent.” Piper sighed to herself, ending in a scoff. “It’d be a great ending if we didn’t still have the biggest mystery in the Commonwealth to solve.”  
That got an unconscious reaction out of me, Coin’s deep-seated anger balling my fists and gritting my teeth. But I spoke the truth for both of us.  
“It doesn’t matter what he knew. I’d kill him again in a heartbeat.” I could almost feel the sneer on my face, let alone hear it.  
“‘Gets his brains blown out’…Huh. His brains. You know, we may not need the man at all.” Nick spoke, matter-of-factly.

“You’re talking crazy here, Nick. Got a fault in the ole’ subroutines?” She asked, eyeing him now.

“Look, there’s a place in Goodneighbor called the Memory Den. Relive the past moments in your mind as clear as the day they happened. If anyone can get a dead brain to sing, it’ll be Doctor Amari, the mind behind the memories.” Ah great, another name, another face.

“Who’s this Doctor Amari?” I questioned, arms crossing.  
“I’ll let her give you her life story in person. Let’s stay focused. Hmm… I guess we’re going to need a piece of Kellogg’s brain. Enough gray matter to bring to Amari and find out if this is going to work.” The talk of raw brains didn’t sit well with Piper, getting an exclaim out of her.

“Jesus, Nick. Gross! Seriously?”

“I know it’s grisly, but what choice do we have? We got no leads. Nothing. That old merc’s brain just might have all the secrets we need to know.”

 ** _“Hey, what about all that junk you pulled off him?”_** Coin suggested, returning memories of bloody metal parts and his clothes soaked in blood before they were pulled off.

“Actually, I think I already have something. Kellogg had this… thing attached to his head.” I explained, not wanting to pull it out for Piper to go ahead and gag, though that would cheer us up a bit.  
“Cybernetics, huh? We may have just won the lottery.”

Piper pulled him off the course of discovery to speak up again. “Whether we’re riding this crazy brain train or not, we can’t all go running across the Commonwealth. So, who’s coming with you?”

“I have to go to the Memory Den either way, if I’m going to introduce you to Amari. But if you want to head there together, just say so.” They waited for an answer now, and I just couldn’t ignore that half-assed attempt of Piper’s to not look so expectant.

 ** _“Oh, sure. She’s already asking behind our backs about us. Might as well get some quotes while she’s at it.”_** Coin scoffed. Alright, time to nip the bud.  
“…I’ll meet you there, Nick. There’s something I got to take care of first.” I spoke, eyeing Piper now.

“Sounds good. Try not to get lost on the way over.” He gave his goodbyes to us both before clapping a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna get your boy back. Just a few more steps...” With that, he moved on out of the building, Piper clearing her throat.

“By the way, you still owe me an interview. I want to hear how this whole story got started.” Piper spoke, watching. But she was not going to get what she anticipated.

“I don’t owe you a damn thing.” A snap left my lips before they were replaced with Coin’s, Piper taken aback.

“Whoa, easy there Blue. It’s not like I’m asking for it right away.” Her hands raised in a given up position. But that didn’t stop her any, the anger she felt inside now coming out.

“Here’s your headline: “Local woman says no.’ How dare you try to go for what isn’t yours to take? If I don’t want to share that part of my life with you, or anyone, that doesn’t give you the go-ahead to ask someone else about me for your own gains? Is that all I am to you? Some next big headliner of a worn-out shanty town whose structure is held up by paranoia of metal men and missing people? Well, I’m not having that shit. My business is my own until I decide you’re worth learning about it.” She got real close now, fingers clenched and temple throbbing at the force she put into every word towards her. “So, if you ever go snooping around for anything about me ever again, I’ll make sure the next story anyone hears is how a flying typewriter flew over their heads because one lucky reporter couldn’t keep her damn nose out of her own business. Do you understand?”

Piper let her go on, blinking quickly before her lips curved off and giving a little surprised laugh.  
“Listen, talk like that just proves me right about a big story going into print. It doesn’t matter if you keep your secrets. I always find out, one way or another.” She spoke without a hint of apology for what she’s done or what she’s willing to do. “So, you might as well tell me than for me to find out for my own later.”

“… What the fuck is wrong with you?” She stared, only getting more pissed. “If that’s the argument you’re going to make, then you might as well not breathe air if you’re going to die.”  
“Never thought a reporter could consider themselves a success until someone threatened their life. Me? I’m very successful.” She shrugged. “I’ve had death threats, assassination attempts and a near execution from a cult. Getting a talk down from a Vault Dweller mom isn’t that much a step up.”  
“Really, well, here’s a good suggestion.” Without a second thought, her right fist went swinging into Piper’s jaw, stumbling her back before another hit her square in the face. That one had her on the floor now, Piper holding her hit face. She would have gotten to kicking if I didn’t say something.

 _ ~~“Enough, damn it. You can’t win against fools. If this doesn’t get her to stop, nothing will.”~~_ **** ~~~~  
Coin stilled herself from further violence, staring down at Piper as she tried to hold off the bleeding in her nostrils.  
“...Go put that in your article.” She huffed, walking over to the Power Armor suit and getting in before leaving her to her injuries. It wasn’t enough, that I knew, but it would be for now. There were a lot more important things to do than worry about an obsessive news reporter.

 

-

“Well, you sure took your time getting here.” In the dark, I can just barely make out Nick’s face, lit from a neon arrow pointing to the right, the words ‘GOODNEIGHBOR’ bright and red above it. Don’t ask me why, but it gave me a weird sense of comfort.

“Out of all the things to survive an atomic bomb, I didn’t think neon would be one of them,” I responded, standing a few feet away. Strange. Greicy would be all over this too, but she’s gone mute on the way over.

“Well, we’re sitting ducks out here. Let’s head in.” Nick walking to the right and directly to the front door, another neon sign over it. This one was outlined in blue, with red highlighting the letters and arrows. “Well. Here’s to hoping this place is as bright as the neon.” With a shrug, I pushed in.

To my guess, there was more neon here, on the store signs. On the right side of this town was a big building, constructed of brick walls and wooden doors, plenty of windows lining the side. Of all the things to bug me, why this building.

“Hey, Greicy,” I whispered, walking farther in. “Any of this ringing a bell- “

Well, well, it’s the detective.” A man spoke up, standing by the open lip of this brick wall between the rest of the town and the entrance. “Tracking down another wayward husband to his mistress?”

“Why, somebody stand you up?” Nick asked, earning a small snort from me.

“Tryin’ that, what d’ya call it? Evasive language, on me?” He asked him before sneering over at me. “And who are you, huh? Valentine’s new dick-in-training?”

“We’re hiring, but I don’t think you’d…measure up.” I shrugged, but he didn’t take the pun.

“Don’t be like that. You just got the look of someone who’s in the market for a little insurance.” He lit a cigarette, eyeing me for an answer. Yeah. Last time someone offered a deal, we were all close to dead.

“You better back off, or you’re the one who’s going to need insurance.”

 “Whoa, hey, all right. We’ll just, uh, say your insurance is paid up for now, okay?” Nick’s amused expression fell, looking over at me with a sense of disapproval as the guy backed off, watching warily before another voice spoke out in the back, drawing our attention.

“Whoa, whoa. Time out. Nick Valentine makes a rare visit to town, and you’re hassling his friend here with that extortion crap?” Out of the shadows of an alley came out a real look at the blast from the past, a guy wearing a long, red overcoat and a tricorn hat. To top it off, he had the damn American flag for a belt and an open ruffled shirt to go with those boots. All in all? Patriotic as fuck.

“Good to see you again, Nick,” He gave a greeting to the detective before turning to the leather-bound skin head.

“Hancock.” Nick nodded, watching the men now with crossed arms.

“What d’you care? She ain’t one of us.” The man defended his actions, taking another puff of his cigarette as he faced this Hancock.  
“No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let ‘em go.” Hancock gave off a low tone, laying down the law.

“You’re soft, Hancock,” Finn tossed aside his cigarette now, stepping up to this dressed patriot. “You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor.” Ah, shit. Those were fighting words if I ever did hear them. I looked over at Hancock for his reaction before it came to my attention that under that tricorn was a man but… not exactly. He had skin, but no hair, ears looking like they’ve been melded to his face. Every other body part was gone and his eyes had hardly any color. What the hell…

“Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about,” Hancock walked over, pretty much face to face with Finn. “Let me tell you something.”

Hancock’s left hand settled on Finn’s right shoulder, distracting him as his other hand moved behind his back and pulled out a knife. Before my eyes could widen all the way, Hancock had dragged Finn forward and gave two quick and deep thrusts of his knife into Finn’s abdomen, letting the man fall with a pained groan, blood immediately pouring out on the brick floor.

Oh…Oh shit.

“Now why’d you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here.” Hancock talked down at Finn, stashing his knife away with a shake of his head before looking back up.

“Now I know you had ole’ Finn handled back there, but a mayors gotta make a point sometimes. You all right?” Took me a minute to realize he was talking to me. Alright, first things first.

“You. You’re a Ghoul?” I don’t know how I remembered that, but Greicy was telling me about them after our little run in back at Concord with a seven-foot-tall death machine.

“That’s right. Like my face? I think it gives me a sexy, king of the zombies kinda look. Big hit with the ladies,” He sounded proud of himself, getting back to what he was saying with a serious look and tone. “Listen. Lot of walking rad freaks like me around here, so you might want to keep those kinds of questions on the low burner next time. Other than that, Goodneighbor’s of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone’s welcome.”

Wait, what? Did he really just say that?  
“Of the people, for the people?” I repeated, feeling my eyebrow rise and my head shake. “Oh brother…”  
I could feel Nick’s eyes giving me yet another disapproving look, but Hancock only laughed at my sarcasm. “I can tell I’m gonna like you already. Just consider this town your home away from home. So long as you remember who’s in charge.” With that, he turned to go back down the alley he came from, a woman waiting up for him as they made it into the historical building beside them.  
“Well… that was something.” I looked over at Nick, rubbing the back of my neck. “How do you two know each other anyway?”  
“Lot of things can happen with the lifespan of a machine and a Ghoul. Some run-ins and the odd call here and there.” Nick spoke, leading us down the alley and further in town. “But what I want to know now is if you’re alright. Rubbed off on the threatening side there a while back.”  
“Well, sorry Nick, but I wasn’t about to let someone I didn’t know walk all over me like I’m some other bitch ready to lie on my back.”

His frown only deepened, looking up at the fade of red hitting his face. Right above us in big, warm red letters read “THE MEMORY DEN”, hanging over the entrance of red wooden doors.  
“Come on. Only one more step to getting your kid back.”

-

“Well, well. Mister Valentine. I thought you had forgotten about little ole’ me.”

“May have walked out of the Den, Irma, but I’d never walk out on you.”

“Hmph. Amari’s downstairs, you big flirt.”

Nick walked past the stage and towards the back, leaving me to wonder just what the hell was that. Was complimenting the cougar the only way to get to the brains of this operation? Well, it got us walking down some dimly lit stairs so I guess it was. Going through another open doorway, the room was brightly lit and holding two pods like the ones upstairs. In the back, between those pods, someone was stood with their back to us, wearing a white coat that reached the back of their knees.

“Doctor Amari?” Nick called out, walking further into the room.

“Yes?” She turned over now, giving full attention. “I take it this isn’t a social call?” Looking over at my unfamiliar face, she awaited an answer. She was an older woman, with brown skin and even browner hair cut in a sweeping bang. The white coat she wore had a Vault-Tec logo over the left breast and some technology over the right, dials and a flicker over the face of it.

“Ah, this one’s all yours, Nick.” Better someone she knew tells the tale of late Kellogg.

“We need a memory dig, Amari, but it’s not gonna be easy. The perp, Kellogg, is already cold on the floor.” Nick explained without a hitch, gaining an instant reaction out of Amari.

“Are you two mad?! Putting aside the fact you’re asking me to defile a corpse, you do realize that the memory stimulators require intact, living brains to function?” She asked. Well, what an introduction.  
“Well, technically, the corpse was defiled already,” I pointed out.

“This dead brain had inside knowledge of the Institute, Amari. The biggest scientific secret of the Commonwealth. You need this, and so do we.”

As much as Amari hated to admit it with that sigh, Nick had a point. “Fine. I’ll take a look. But no guarantees. Do you… have it with you?”

“Here’s… what I could find.” Handing her the cybernetic, Amari held it up in the light like a fake twenty-dollar bill.

“What’s this? This isn’t a brain! This is… wait… That’s the hippocampus! And this thing attached to it. A neural interface?” she wondered out loud, Nick eyeballing it as well from where he stood.

“Those circuits look awfully familiar…”

“I’m not surprised,” Amari remarked. “From what I’ve seen, all Institute technology has a similar architecture.”

Figuring she had more to say, I let her. “Go on, doctor.”

“Mister Valentine is an older generation synth. But, Institute technology being what it is… the brain implant could fit him. But that’s… an incredible risk to take,” she delicately placed her words there, continuing her explanation. “We’re talking about wiring something to his brain.”  
“Don’t worry about me, Amari,” Nick assured her in confidence. “I’m well past the warranty date, anyway.”

Looking over at him, what he said hit me. He was older, for sure. Beat up and missing parts of himself. Yet still working, and he wants to risk even that to get me closer to Shaun.

“I…I appreciate this, Nick.”  
“You can thank me when we’ve found your son. All right. Let’s do this.” He spoke in confidence still, ready to begin.

“Whenever you’re ready, Mister Valentine. Just sit down.” Amari walked over to an empty seat, watching as Valentine made himself comfortable.

“If I start cackling like an old, grizzled mercenary, pull me out, okay?”

That got a laugh out of me, watching them go to work. Damn, good to know there’s a funny side to all this.

“Let’s see here…” Amari crouched behind Nick’s sitting form, looking at the back of his head and working around in there. “I need you to keep talking to me, Mister Valentine. Any slight change in your cognitive functions could be dire. Are you… feeling any different?”

“There’s a lot of…flashes…static…I can’t make any sense of it, doc.”  
“That’s what I was afraid of,” Amari stood to full height now, rubbing her forehead. “The mnemonic impressions are encoded.

 “Hey. Any of this making any sense to you?” I whispered, trying to rouse Greicy again, arms crossing. Sometimes, she would go quiet in this head of ours, but I didn’t expect her to be when something all… science was happening.

Looking up, I only caught bits and pieces of the problem Doctor Amari was explaining. Something about how Kellogg’s memories were locked. But… the implant was still inside Nick.

“Is Nick going to be okay?”

“Yes, the connections appear to be stable. Hopefully, it’ll be as simple as unplugging the implant once we’re done,” Amari assured me, but quickly pulled us back to the issue. “But that doesn’t get around the current problem. The memory encryption is too strong for a single mind. But…. What if we used two?”

“Ah… where are you going with this, Doctor? There’s only one implant.” I asked, feeling my eyebrows pressing in confusion.

“It’s simple. We load both you and Mister Valentine into the memory loungers, then run your cognitive functions in parallel. He’ll act as a host while your consciousness drives through whatever memories we can find.”

“Okay. So… If I’m getting this right, Nick and I are gonna share Kellogg’s brain and crack down on his memories using these?” I pointed to the loungers, trying to understand in my own way.

“Well, yes. Simply put,” Amari nodded, still waiting for an answer as well as Nick.

Well. I’m already sharing a mind with Greicy. More than that.  Not that big a leap here.

“All right. Let’s get started.”

“Just sit down over there and… keep your fingers crossed.” With that, Doctor Amari went back to the station behind the loungers, Nick standing to go sit in the other one.

“See you on the other side,” he spoke out to me, even giving a little grin. So confident, even if this probably was never tried before. Where does he get it from?  
With a breath, I stepped into my own lounger, the glass cover over the seat closing. Right in front of my face was a T.V. screen with a ‘PLEASE STAND BY’ loading page on it. Nick was probably seeing the same thing.

“Initiating brain-wave migration between the transplant and the host,” I heard Amari’s voice through the lounger. I guess, in English, that meant we were going to start.

“Mnemonic activity coming from the transplant! It’s degenerated, but it’s there! We’re going to load you into the strongest memories we can find. They might not be… stable. Just hold on!”

Before I could say or do anything, everything started going white. Why… was that familiar?

…

…

“Can you hear me? Ah, good. The simulation appears to be working, although the memories are quite fragmentary. I’ll try to step you through the intact memories, and hope we find one that gives us some clue to the Institute’s location.”

I know I can hear Amari’s voice but… Was this really Kellogg’s head? Everything was so dark, and these shocks above my head and all around keep traveling. What am I even standing on?  
“Greicy… Please tell me you’re seeing what I’m seeing.” My whisper echoed around this empty space. I just needed something familiar to hold onto. Anything

Before me, this path began to form, twisting and turning and leading me somewhere in this place.

“…there. This is the earliest intact memory I can find.” Amari spoke, that assurance making me walk forward on this path. What was on the other end was a broken-down room, a woman on a red resting chair and a boy in pajamas on a coverless bed, a shut door on the far left. What…

“Remember, you are experiencing these memories as Kellogg. This may prove disorienting at first.” With that, the only light in that small space flickered to life, like a movie before my eyes.

“And that makes it official, folks. The final vote count from the Hub is in: 55 percent in favor of joining the New California Republic.” A radio sounded off, but not before a voice interrupted the broadcast.

“Turn down that goddamn radio! I’m trying to sleep!” A man’s voice screamed from behind the door, but the pair in this room made no move to do that.

“All five states have now signed on, which means that as of this moment, we are all citizens of the New California Republic. I’m sure that’s going to take some getting used to for a lot of people.” The radio in question informed, both woman and boy listening. Walking over to the bed, I saw that this boy had comics surrounding him on the bed, all of them ‘GROGNAK THE BARBARIAN’. Wanting to reach out and see what would happen, everything paused in this blue light. And then, he started talking.

 _“I was such a dummy back then,”_ Kellogg’s voice sounded around me. _“What did I know about how the world worked? I think now she wanted me to kill him.”_

Wait… him? I looked over at the door now, Kellogg still talking in this pause. _“I should have. Instead, I ended up running away. I told myself I wanted to find somewhere out from under the thumb of the NCR and all their rules. But really, I was running from the guilt of not protecting her from Dad. Doesn’t matter now, though.”_

The light of the lantern came back, everything playing out again.

“Hmph. What a joke.” The woman spoke out, shaking her head as she continued reading her newspaper.

“What’s it mean, mom?” Young Kellogg asked her, still looking down at his precious comics.

“Nothing, Connie. People like to talk and hope someone else is going to keep them safe.” She explained, sat upright on the corner of her chair.

“Teacher at school said the NCR would bring back the good old days. Like before the big war.” He spoke with this hope, looking up at her mom.

The… big war? The only war I remember was the one Nate was in. But that was more than 200 years ago. What the hell?

“Don’t listen to that twaddle. I’m going to stop sending you if that’s what they’re teaching you.” She spoke that with an iron fist, staring her son down.

“I’m going out!” The voice behind the door paused before yelling out again. “Where the fuck did you put my boots?!”

Okay, that’s getting annoying. I moved to put my hand on the door, but the room became enshrouded in that blue hue again.

 _“Dad was either drunk or not around. I guess he must have run with one of the raider gangs, but I never really knew what he did. I don’t know why Mom was with him. Maybe at some point in his life, he wasn’t a complete asshole.”_ I can imagine a shrug at the end of that sentence, a thought he never had the answer to.

The yellow light came back again, Kellogg’s mom speaking up again. “Listen to me, Connie. You take this. You’re old enough.” Digging in her side pocket, she handed him a familiar looking pistol, grip first. “You’re the man of the family now. It’s your job to protect us. Your father’s useless. But you won’t turn out like him. You’re a good boy.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Yeah, he didn’t turn out like his dad. Much worse, actually.

His mom kept talking as Kellogg looked over the pistol in his hands. “And all that on the radio – all useless talk. The only thing that will protect you in this world is that gun in your hands. You need to learn to use it if you’re going to survive.”  
Interesting way to look at it. So, this was the woman who raised a kidnapper. Walking over, I mover to touch her shoulder, which brought that blue light yet again.

 _“Mom knew how it was. She wasn’t soft but, uh… she loved me in her way. And she protected me from Dad. Heh, that cost her more than a few beatings. I never knew what happened to her after I left. I didn’t want to know. Not then.”_ Was that… regret in his voice?

His younger self held the gun out in front of him now, pointing at nothing. “I-I will, mom. I promise. I won’t let you down.”

“You’ve always been my good boy.” She spoke fondly to him, watching his son in every confidence.

The room went as dark and empty as when I first walked in, Amari speaking up again. “This doesn’t seem to be what we’re looking for. There appears to be another intact memory close to you in temporal sequence… there.” Another pathway leading away from the room formed, pulses shocking through the steps. “Try that one.”

So up and away to another room, I went, following the path. I knew I had to get through a few memories to get to the one we wanted, but his life story?

Walking into the next memory, it was another room. A lot larger, a kitchen. In the dark, I could make out two people with their backs to me. As soon as I stepped in far enough, the scene played out like a movie. That’s what all of this was. One big movie of Kellogg’s life.

“It’s going to be fine. You’ll see.” The man spoke reassuringly to the woman now, looking over at her with a smile. Clean cut of hair, black leather jacket, and tight-fitting jeans. No fucking way this was him.  
“Hey- “I moved to tap his shoulder, but the scene paused again, everything blue.

 _“The thing about happiness is that you only know you had it when it’s gone.”_  Kellogg’s voice rung out, a solemn tone. _“I mean, you may think to yourself that you’re happy but, uh…you don’t really believe it. You focus on the petty bullshit, or the next job, or whatever. It’s only looking back, by comparison with what comes after, that you really understand that’s what happiness felt like.”_

A quiet scoff left my lips, the blue fading away. Who knew Kellogg could be relatable?

It was the woman’s turn to talk, turning to him. Sarah. That was her name. “But we don’t know anybody here, and now with the baby…”

Something stilled in me when she said that. A…A baby? I turned my head slowly, like my neck would break at the sharpest turn. There, at the far right of the room, was a simple baby’s crib. Looked close enough, and there was movement. Everything else in that moment faded out, my body moving with its own control as it got to one side and looked inside the crib. There, in the middle, was a baby girl. She had healthy, peach skin with a hat covering her bald head and cooing away without a care in the world. I didn’t even realize that I was shaking as I reached down to touch her.

_ “Whatever made me think a guy like me should have a daughter…No, I… I never deserved her, Not for one second.”  _

I couldn’t even make out the conversation he was having with Sarah. But I didn’t even care. The shock of the fact that this fucker was a parent-

The sounds of a baby crying out woke me from my shock, looking down to see her flailing her arms.

“That’s okay, I got her.” Kellogg walked over to the crib, leaning over to take up the baby. No… Mary. Her name was Mary.

The memory ended, Amari guiding me once again. “Let’s keep looking. I’ll connect you to the next intact memory.”

I didn’t even wait for the path to finish building all the way, getting out of that room. It led me down and down with each step, landing me into a hallway this time. Kellogg had his back to me as he stormed down ahead of me. There was this feeling that he gave off. He was… pissed.

“How did you think this was going to end, Kellogg?” A voice accused as he walked. Getting no response back, it laughed darkly. “You thought you could just fuck with us, and we wouldn’t fuck with you?”

I kept trying to stop Kellogg, barely keeping up as he headed down a door, the grip on the gun he had in his hands tightening as he got closer.

“Just so you know – they died like dogs. And you weren’t there to help them.”

He then kicked open the door, ready to fire. Before he could fire a single shot, that memory came and went, leading to another.

“I’ve found another memory to try. I’ll connect you,” Amari spoke out, a path beside the hallway memory beginning to form. Up, up and away, into another damn room. Unlike running away, my steps were… slow. Just absorbing everything. And it was just me. Why the fuck wasn’t Greicy waking up and seeing all this shit?!

It was a bar now, Kellogg sat at a table in front of two other guys. In this, he started to look like the Kellogg I knew. Still had hair, cut in a pompadour and wearing armor over leather.

I had it figured out now. I could let this play out until it ended. But if I wanted more, all I had to do was go up and tap them. Hear Kellogg’s insight on his own memories.

“Mind if we, uh… sit down?” A wastelander asked, standing with another.  
“Suit yourself.”

As they moved to do just that, I walked over and tapped Kellogg on the shoulder. Where the hell was he now, after all of that went down?  
_“I didn’t care where I was going. Ended up mostly wandering east. Getting as far away from San Francisco as I could, maybe.”_

The scene continued, a conversation between the three men flooding in.

“So, um, I hear you take care of people’s…problems,” that last part was carefully worded, an unspoken meaning. “Is that right?”

“If you pay me,” Kellogg looked over at him, hands holding onto his drink.

“Oh, we’ll pay you.” So… that’s where the mercenary work started. He’s been doing this for a long while. “And you’ll do this all by yourself?”

“We pay you when the job’s done. Is that okay?” The other wastelander asked, eyeing Kellogg.

“If that’s the way you want to do it,” He shrugged, downing more of his drink before getting to business. “So, who do you want dead?”

At that point, me and that memory faded out. That was a hamster time: the wheel turning on and on and on. God, just get me out of here.

“Well, we seem to be getting closer. Try this next one,” Amari set up yet another path, myself trudging on. Was this going to end when I released a mini nuke on him? Because this would take a while if it did.

The next memory was a… interesting setting to say the least. Kellogg was facing this woman sat behind a desk, and they were surrounded by these… skeletons. I think they were Synths, but not the ones with full faces.

Again, the lights flicked on and started the memory. He looked more and more like the Kellogg I killed now. Balding with a rough voice to match.

“Mr. Kellogg,” the woman addressed him. “I’m glad you decided to meet with me.”

“So, you’re with the Institute. I wanted to see for myself if you really existed.”  
Walking over to one of these living skeletons, I tapped one on the far left, Kellogg’s monolog starting again.

 _“The first synths weren’t all that impressive. I’m good but I’m not that good.”_ Clearly. I could see how they tried to replicate organs on these things. _“But the Institute could always make more, and kept making them better each time. They still give me the creeps, but you have to get used to them if you want to work with the Institute.”_

Coming back in from that, it was the woman’s turn to talk. “We do, as you can see.”

“What do you want?” he asked, thumbs digging into the belt of his pants while his other fingers laid flat. Between two of his knuckles was a single cigarette, just burning away.

“It’s come to my attention that you’ve been rather disruptive of our operations lately. This must stop.” The woman addressed the point of all this, sat upright and watching him. Just who was she? Walking around the table and behind her, I rested a hand on her shoulder and let the blue come in.

_ “You heard all sorts of rumors about the Institute, but I figured they were just a convenient bogeyman for anything bad that ever happened.” _

Yeah. That sounded familiar. Because it was the same fucking thing I believed. _“They were real, all right, but they didn’t know anything about operating on the surface. Relied on their synths for everything. They had the resources I needed, and I had the expertise they needed. Turned into a permanent arrangement, which suited me just fine.”_

The monolog ended, Kellogg speaking from his memories again. “I do what people pay me to do. If that’s a problem for you, I can see only one way out.”

“And what’s that, Mr. Kellogg?” The woman asked as he lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a short drag before answering.

“If I’m working for you, there’s no more problem. From what I hear, you can afford me,” He spoke simply, knowing exactly what he wanted.

“I don’t think you fully understand the situation you’re in,” The woman spoke in a tone of disbelief, but kept her rigid stature.

“I think I do.”

“Very well. B7-48, initiate- “

Everything played before me, quick as a flash. The synth on her left-hand side moved to charge him, Kellogg taking one of its arms and using the momentum to drag it forward and put it in a chokehold. With his other arm, he pulled out his pistol and shot at the other synths opposite of him before they could even fire their rifles. Once they were dealt with, he kicked the synth he had captive in the back of the knees, moving behind him and shooting it through the head, execution-style.

Oh… oh shit.

“Hm. Impressive. We may have something to talk about after all.”

The memory emptied yet again, leaving me in the dark and to Amari’s voice. “Getting warmer. One of these has got to tell us something.”

Another path formed out of the room, bending up and leading me. “We’re running out of brain here… uh… ah! There’s one that looks mostly intact. Connecting now.”

“Greicy. If you’re not dead, wake the fuck up,” I muttered, turning as the path turned and so on. It hasn’t been so quiet since New York, and New York was years ago.

“Manual override initiated. Cryogenic stasis suspended.”

Looking up, I saw the Kellogg that I killed behind two people in full-body suits. One of them was on a terminal, typing away. “Vault computers are still working. That’s good. Checking through the logs. Hopefully it’s all- “

“Just… find it,” Kellogg cut out, speaking through clenched teeth. It was like he didn’t want to be… wherever this place was. Where was this, exactly? Walking forward, I tapped his shoulder for answers.

_ “I was now the Institute’s main operator in the Commonwealth. If they needed something done, they came to me. It wasn’t usual for anybody from the Institute to come along on a mission, so… this one stood out. I didn’t know then who it was we were grabbing from the Vault. Of course, neither did they. Not really.”  _

“Pod c6. Down the hall, near the end.”

Looking over in that direction, pieces I didn’t know I needed starting to fall into place. This was where he took him.

A hall, full of these pods. Why so many? Before Kellogg could even begin to move as directed, I laid a palm on a pod, seeing if he knew anything about them.

_ “I never knew why we didn’t just refreeze he rest of them, but we had our orders. I guess the old man didn’t want so many loose ends. Too bad he left alive the one person he shouldn’t have.” _

Me. He meant me.

Kellogg and a scientist began to make their way towards me, down the hall. With every step, I backed up until they reached the second to the last pod. Kellogg had already pulled out his pistol.

“This is the one. Here,” The scientist pointed at it, Kellogg circling it before standing on one end. “Open it.”

Hitting the button on the panel by the pod, the metal door squealed as it opened, pushing outward before lifting up. Pieces of ice fell out along with cold vapor leaking from the open door.

Loud coughing and a baby’s cries were heard now. “I-Is it over? Are we okay?”

“Nate…” I gasped, walking over. “Nate no, please- “

“Almost. Everything’s going to be fine.” Kellogg assured him as the scientist extended her arms towards Shaun, still tight in Nate’s arms.

“No!” I reached for Shaun, touching his small body only making Kellogg talk again.

_ “I’m glad I didn’t have to kill the kid. I’m not saying I haven’t done it, but uh…I never like to.” _

“Make it stop. I don’t want to see this!” I yelled out, hoping Amari could hear me.

“ _And yeah, I guess it did remind me of…her…I’m a cold-hearted bastard for sure, but uh… I’m still human. Better this way, though. Better than taking his kid and leaving him alive.”_

The blue lifted again, the scientist’s arms still taking onto Shaun. And it was happening all right before me.

“Come here… Come here, baby…”

“No, wait,” Nate began to fight with the scientist, arms moving back and forth with Shaun in the middle.

“Let the boy go. I’m only gonna tell you once!” Kellogg aimed his pistol at Nate, watching them struggle.

“Stop it! Stop it now!” I screamed, hands gripping at the pistol. It only paused and his voice spoke yet again.

_ “I was now the Institute’s main operator- “ _

“Shut the fuck up!” Every move to stop him didn’t do a damn thing. He was still going to shoot. He was still going to kill him-

“I’m not giving you Shaun!” Nate yelled, trying so hard to pull back Shaun.

“No, no, no, NO!”

**_BANG!_ **

Nate’s body fell limp against the seat of the pod, blood pouring down from the bullet wound in his head and Shaun screaming his lungs out.

“Goddamnit! Get the kid out of here, and let’s go…”

The scientist quickly moved back down the hall with Shaun, Kellogg stepping across from Nate’s pod to another, looking into the window. “At least we still have the backup.”

A loud bang from the other side of the glass made him step back with wide eyes, the window cracking ever so slightly.

After a moment, he stepped away, leaving us alone here as he took Shaun away all over again. As he killed Nate all over again.

With a shaky breath, I took Kellogg’s place in front of the pod, seeing inside. All I saw was myself. Greicy, still fighting inside that pod as tears ran down her cheeks, her screams muted as the ice began to freeze her again.

As Kellogg conversed with another scientist, my palm slowly pressed to the cold metal of her pod door. What did he think of her? Of us?

_ “Even then, I knew it was a mistake leaving her alive. I understood that kind of revenge, no one better. But I was cocky enough to assume I could handle some soft, prewar Vault dweller, even if she somehow got thawed out. At least I know those Institute bastards will soon get what’s coming to them, too. If she could take me out, they won’t be able to hide from her for long.” _

“...Heh. You know what, Connie? You’re goddamn right about that.” I laughed bitterly, wiping away any tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes as the memory ended.

“I’m, uh…” Amari was at a loss for words, working away. “I’m sorry you had to go through that again. I’ve found another intact memory. Whenever you’re ready.”

“…No, you’re not, Amari. Let’s just get this over with.”

Walking past the pods and up yet another goddamn path, I went. The memory opened up into Kellogg’s house in Diamond City, the man of the hour sat by his desk and cleaning up his beloved pistol. The radio was going off and the announcer pathetically going on about the Publick Occurrences.

“Is that… your son?” Amari asked, directing my attention down. There, in front of the desk and sat on the floor, was a boy with the same silver shade of hair as mine, with a clean haircut and a black and white striped shirt.

“This appears to be a very recent memory, so… good news, I think.”  
“…Shaun?” I breathed, walking over and crouching in front of him. He was invested in magazines surrounding him, without a care in the world; copies of Tesla and Surgical Journals. Jesus, he allowed him to read this crap? Slowly, I reached a hand to hold his face. Why do I even try? It only got him to talk again.

 _“It wasn’t my idea to settle down with the kid in the middle of Diamond City,”_ Kellogg made that very clear. _“Heh, I thought it was a terrible idea, actually. But, it was one of the old man’s pet projects, so here we were. Me and the kid like a happy family. I ended up kind of liking it. A reminder of what my life might have been if things had… turned out differently.”_ He sighed, coming to a resolve at the next sentence. _“But there’s no going back. I knew it was just temporary, and it would be back to normal business before too long.”_

“Hah. You almost sound disappointed there, Connie.” I moved to stand up, watching Shaun. He grew up so big now. He looked… ten. Has it only been ten years since he took him? Has he been raising my son ever since?

“Hey, Connie. Who’s this old man you keep talking about?” I walked over to him now, going for a good slap on that bald head of his to get him talking.

_ “This whole setup in Diamond City was part of some elaborate plan of the old mans. Seems obvious that we were bait for our friend from the Vault. The timing couldn’t have been an accident. That’s not how the old man works. I wonder if he outsmarted me in the end. Another loose end tied up.” _

“That doesn’t answer my question- “  
“Kellogg.”  
He immediately aimed for the door in front of him, sat up in a defensive position. “It’s okay,” he assured Shaun, who looked up at who spoke to him. Looking over my shoulder, a man stood by the door, walking forward from under the shadow of the floor above. He was a dark-skin man, clad in a leather uniform and wearing shades that hid his eyes. His hair had a clean shave on both sides of his head, leaving it to come up in a pompadour right in the middle.

“One of these days, you’re going to get your head blown off, just barging in here like that,” Connie scoffed, putting his gun down.

“Minimizing my exposure to civilians is a priority- “

“Forget I said anything,” he cut the new guest off, moving to stand up and approach him. “So what’s the big crisis this time?”

“New orders for you. One of our scientists has left the Institute.”  
“Left? As in…”

“Who the hell are you?” Walking over to the men, I rested a hand on the new guy’s shoulder, listening as Connie’s dialogue came yet again.

_ “The new breed of synths could easily pass as human. Some of them did. But the coursers – They weren’t built to blend in. They were killing machines, pure and simple. Smarter, stronger, and faster than almost any real human. I’m just glad they were always on my side.” _

Coursers. Had to keep them in mind.

“He’s gone rogue. Name’s Doctor Brian Virgil. We know he’s hiding somewhere in the Glowing Sea. Here’s his file,” The Courser dug into his uniform before handing him a white folder file.

“Wow. Some heads are going to roll for this,” Connie took it up in his hands, looking it over expectantly and getting whatever information he could. “Capture and return or just elimination?”

“Elimination. He was working on a highly classified program.”  
“No kidding. One of the top Bioscience boys? Damn,” he shook his head, like it was a real shame they had to let him go. With a pause, he looked away from the file and back to the Courser.

“So… I guess you’re taking the kid back with you.”

“Affirmative. Your only mission is to locate and eliminate Virgil.”

Connie put the file on the table as they talked, giving me a window of opportunity to take it up and see what I can find out.

_ “If anything like this had ever happened before, I’d never heard of it. Maybe a sign that the old man was losing his grip. Finding someone in the Glowing Sea wasn’t going to be any picnic, but I never expected any Institute egghead to give me so much trouble.” _

The Glowing Sea… where was that?

“You’re taking me home to my father?” Shaun asked, looking up at them.

I stilled at the word, watching in confusion. Father? There’s only one father for Shaun, and he’s gone. And the fucker that kidnapped you killed him.  
“Yes,” The Courser responded with a nod. “Stand next to me and hold still.”

“Okay.” Shaun stood to his feet now, walking over to an empty space and doing as asked of him. Me and Connie both watched as this Courser took Shaun away yet again, with hardly any effort.

“X6-88, ready to Relay with Shaun.”

“Bye, Mr. Kellogg! I hope I’ll see you again sometime!” Shaun spoke kindly to him, even smiled. Before Connie could even reply, the room went dark as a bright beam of blue swarmed both Shaun and the Courser, quick to leave as it had come.

“…Bye.”

The memory ended, the room going dark and Amari speaking up yet again.  
“Teleportation,” She concluded with wonder. “Now it all makes sense. Nobody’s found the entrance to the Institute because there is no entrance. Let me pull you out of there. As soon as you’re ready…”

The T.V. by the desk flickered to life, showing the ‘PLEASE STAND BY’ page.

Good. Let’s get the fuck out of here.

-

“Slow movements, okay?” Amari watched as I practically bolted out of that damn lounger. Never getting in that thing again. I don’t know what kind of side effects the procedure might have had. No one’s ever… done this before. How do you feel?”

“Next time I have to watch someone’s life story, I want popcorn.”

Amari raised an eyebrow at that, looking me over. “Well, if your cognizant is enough to joke, I think we can safely say that you’re out of critical condition. Are you… ready to talk about what happened in there?” She asked, puzzled.

“You were along for the ride, weren’t you?” I asked, arms crossing. “You saw what I saw.”  
“Yes,” She admitted. “but it’s important we review everything together. In case either of us missed anything.”

Alright, point taken. First thing’s first.

“There’s more than one person who knows about the Institute. Virgil, that scientist who escaped,” I pointed out.

“I didn’t know Institute scientists could defect. This changes everything. He could answer all sorts of questions,” Amari spoke aloud, wondering the next plan of action. “Where did the memory say he was? The Glowing Sea? That can’t be right. No one would risk going there. Not even to hide.”

“That’s why he’s there. To make the Institute think twice about following him.”

“That must be it!” She agreed. “He’s using the radiation in the Glowing Sea like a shield, o-or a cloak. A way to throw them off and be at an advantage. If Virgil found a way to survive there, you’ll have to do the same, if you’re going to follow him.”

“If we need to find Virgil, then I’m going after him.” There was no question about that.

“If you’re going to go, be prepared. You’ll need some way to combat the radiation there. It’s called the Glowing Sea for a reason.”

“I’ll find a way to get through the rads. Don’t worry.”

“Good luck, and… be safe. By the way, I unplugged Mister Valentine first. Removed the implant while you were waking up, He’s waiting for you upstairs.” She gave a final nod of farewell before moving past me, towards the back. Right… he might have a lot to say about all of that. Did he even see it?  
With a short breath, I moved back upstairs from where we walked down, past Irma. Nick was sat on a plush, red sofa pressed against the wall, sat with his arms on his lap and gaze forward. This was going to be hard.  
Walking over, I braced myself for what he might say.

“Hey, Valentine…”

“Hope you got what you were looking for inside my head,” The voice that spoke was not Nick’s. It was older, husky and like talking through a damaged microphone. No… “Heh. I was right. I should’ve killed you when you were on ice.”

Connie. Connie was inside of Nick’s fucking head.


	12. Chem Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Hancock suggested on his part of this deal, his fingers pinching at one pill and holding it to his mouth as he waited for my answer. It didn’t take long at all, my own fingers taking the flat, purple pill and sticking my tongue out to let it stick. “Best case scenario, I won’t remember a thing. Might as well say everything to a man I don’t know than to people who want to.”  
> “Bottoms up.” He repeated my action, our mouths closing and taking in the first of many highs that night.

“Nothing to say?”  
Oh. Believe me, there was plenty to say.  
My hands went to grab at the collar of Nick’s tattered coat, pulling him up from the couch and throwing him against the nearby brick wall, earning an exclaim from Irma behind us.  
“ ** _You were a fucking parent!”_** My bellows were a mix of us: our sorrows, our understanding. She was just conscious enough to understand that this man, sickening as the thought may be, was just like us. _**“You knew what that felt like: to have everything you every loved or cared about taken from you, leaving you nothing to lose! How dare you put someone else through that? How DARE you?!”**_  
Metallic hands went to grab at my shoulders, pushing me back while also locking our eyes into focus.  
“Slow down, kid!” Nick demanded, his old, scratchy voice coming back. “What are you talking about?!”  
The cluelessness stopped me, leaving us all in such a tense silence. Wow… I really am fucking insane.  
“Nothing… never mind.” My fingers, white-knuckled, let his collar go, walking past him and heading towards the entrance hall. I could feel him burning holes into my back, watching me go on without him. “I’m going to head out on my own from here, Nick.”  
I didn’t look back if he wanted to stop me, pushing open the wooden red doors and walking out of the Memory Den, walking out on the memories and walking out on Connie.  
-  
It was the dead of night in this small, good neighborhood. Neon lights streamed in brightly from every which way, citizens still lurking here and there with men armed with Tommy guns and dressed up like Malone’s men. Even sounded like them too.  
I wanted to forget. Even if it was just for a few hours out of the night, I just didn’t want to be in this very moment right now.  
My steps led me to the white door Hancock walked into a while ago, into the state house. With a heave of a sigh, my knuckles rapped on the door and didn’t wait for a response before I opened it up.  
The old state house was practically cleared out, some few armed men at the bottom and top of the spiral staircase. I could feel their eyes on me as I went, up, up, up. Finally, I made it to this old, open conference room, where Hancock sat on a beat-up, red couch with a wooden coffee table in front of him and that same girl he was talking with before leaning against the doorway. Looking her over now, she was taller by about a few inches. Most of her head was shaved save the ginger hair falling to the left side of her head, showing off her slightly dirty face and serious demeanor. She probably noted my staring, her releasing a sigh but not moving from the doorway to come kick my ass, so that said something.  
“A new player in Goodneighbor. Hello, little Pawn. Welcome to our fun and games.” She spoke offhandedly, eyes circling me and looking me over.  
And what the Hell do you say to that? Does the girl like chess? Is she telling me to go fuck myself in her own way? I don’t really care. I’m not exactly here for her specifically.  
“Remind me to owe you a game later,” I replied with a shrug, watching for a split second as an eyebrow raised before our attentions turned to a deep chuckling Hancock.  
“Well, that’s a new one, huh Fahrenheit? Guess you got a look at someone on your same wavelength for once,” He shook his head at could have been a fact before turning attention to me. “What can I do you for, sister?”  
Sister. I figured he called all his guy friends “brothers” too. “I just need to get away from some crazy shit right now. I figured here was a good start.”  
“Well, your judgement earns a gold star,” Hancock scooped up something on the table in front of him before throwing something toward me. On instinct, my hands clapped around it before I set them in my palms to see what he’s given me: An inhaler with a red colored plastic canister with a metal mouthpiece with a white plastic actuator to hold the two together. Such a simple little piece and yet…  
“I haven’t seen these little fuckers in years!” I practically yelled in triumph, Hancock’s black eyes blinking in surprise at my outburst. “I thought the blast had taken these guys out.”  
His mouth parted to ask something, but it could wait. I already put my lips to the mouthpiece and pressed down, letting the fumes get into my airways and letting the high hit. Everything slowed down in an instant, Hancock’s expression of surprise unchanged while his mouth moved in slow motion while Fahrenheit was still eyeing me with crossed arms and a sense of… familiarity.  
Ah, that’s the thing about Jet: only lasted for about 10 seconds before the world came back to you.  
“-before the war?” Hancock’s voice came back to full speed, lost in mid-sentence.  
“Ah… come again?” I asked, moving to settle down on the white, ruined couch across from him. “I was enjoying myself too much after so long.”  
“Right, I see that,” Hancock nodded, sitting back and slinging an arm behind the red sofa and a leg to settle crossed on his still planted right one. “I was asking if you were before the war. You were talking a blast and unless I was too high to remember it, then that’s the only one I remember: the big bang before our little piece of the world became what it is now.”  
I felt my lips go in a straight line, fingers clenching the now empty inhaler. Had to let that slip, huh?  
“…Tell you what? Give me more stuff like this, maybe join me in a high and I’ll tell you anything. I’ll escape embarrassment then,” I looked up at him from under his tricorn hat, staring into those black orbs. That color made him pretty unreadable, which made me, in turn, nervous. Good thing he wore his heart on his sleeve, because he cracked a big grin and dug in his red coat pocket. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”  
He pulled out a small, beat-up cardboard box, the word “MENTATS” in big, green letters on the cover. “I’m more a Mentats kind a guy. Makes me feel intellectual.” The ones he had were purple, popping into his hand easily. While handing a few to me, Fahrenheit turned away from her place at the door and shut the big doors behind her, leaving us in our drugged peace.  
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Hancock suggested on his part of this deal, his fingers pinching at one pill and holding it to his mouth as he waited for my answer. It didn’t take long at all, my own fingers taking the flat, purple pill and sticking my tongue out to let it stick. “Best case scenario, I won’t remember a thing. Might as well say everything to a man I don’t know than to people who want to.”  
“Bottoms up.” He repeated my action, our mouths closing and taking in the first of many highs that night.  
-  
The pinches and streams of daylight filtered in from the window on the left side of the room and though the breaches on the shuttered-up windows, waking me up as it shown on my face. It made me groan as I sat up, hands coming up to rub my eyelids.  My head was pounding and my body sluggish. What was this? The last thing Icould remember doing was telling Coin to lay off Piper and after that was a blur. Speaking of which… where was I?  
Looking around new surroundings, I was in a large, dirty room with shuttered-up windows with wooden planks covering the morning sun, a kitchen counter on the far end of the room and a man laid out on another sofa across from mine. The surprise in me was riled up from the fact that there was both a man in this room and that this man looked so… different. A tricorn hat was tilted down to cover his face, his bald head left naked. He wore a white ruffled shirt, chest open and sleeves tight around his wrists. His leather pants were held up by an American flag, make-shifted into a belt, with large, black boots scuffed with dirt gracing his feet. He looked like a patriot with marred skin, all over his body, it seemed. I didn’t even know his name. Unless-  
“You’re up early, little Pawn. Good. You owe me a game,” A woman’s unyielding voice sounded above and away from me, bringing my attention to the doors of the room. A woman in relaxed clothes stalked over, standing between both of our sofas with a chess box held in her hands. It wasn’t a question or demand, just a statement.  
“…I guess I do.” I nodded, moving to stand up and felt a sense of weight on me. Looking down, I was in clothes that were not mine: dirty jeans that were a bit too big, a black button-up with short sleeves and a red coat hung around my shoulders, my feet bare. My eyes immediately began to search for my Vault Suit, not a color blue in sight.  
“It’s in another room. Traded it for those clothes at some point in the night. Come with me.” She spoke, leading a way out of the room and towards the spiral staircase. Following her lead, she walked upstairs and past one of three rooms that held three people fast asleep on mattresses on the floor. The other was empty as well, but had a window open and let a lot more light in than the living room before. A table with two chairs was already set up, both of them leather bound. She set the box down before taking a seat, opening it up and setting the pieces without a word. Taking that as my cue to sit down, I drew the coat close to my body and waited for this woman to finish the board. I had the white pieces, and her black. A glance from her allowed me to go first, and so I did. She didn’t even ask if I knew how to play, but I guess this answered her question if she had it at all. My fingers wrapped around a Pawn and moved it one space up to. After that, she leaned forward and moved one of her Pawns two spaces. My lips rolled into my mouth, questions bubbling in my head about the night before as I made my next move, white pawn at C2 move to C3. As she moved another Pawn a space down, I went ahead and asked away.  
“What’s your name?”  
Her eyes looked up to my face, arms rested on her lap and back upright. “Fahrenheit.” Her chin tilted up slightly, beckoning me to move. And so, I did, a Pawn moving up a space.  
“Hm. I’d crack a joke about that, but I don’t know much about anything, really, “I concluded aloud, her fingers wrapping around another Pawn and moving it two spaces forward.  
“Smart move. Were it along the lines of ‘Where’s your twin, Celsius?’, I’d shoved a Rook piece in your eye before you could laugh.” Her eyes locked with mine, making her threat still a possibility. Good thing I kept my mouth shut because that was exactly the joke I was going to say. “It’s your move.”  
Saving myself a swallow, I moved a Pawn two spaces up. Her response was quick, her Queen hidden in the back now on the playing field. First check.  
My throat cleared upon instinct, looking over the board for a clever move. All I could manage was moving one of my Pawns in front of her Queen’s path to my King. That earned a small scoff out of her, taking up that piece and making it checkmate. “That’s chess, alright. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a piece to keep the game going.”  
Her hand moved to claim my King, but mine was faster, blocking it. “One more time. Its… been a while since I played this game.”  
Again, her eyes watched me before granting a slow nod, moving away to set the field back up. I waited as she did, letting the next question come up.  
“So. That man in the other room. I was in there, with him last night it seemed. Did… anything happen per chance? Were you there?” My hand moved to rub the back of my neck. Coin had all the answers to this, but she was quiet. I couldn’t exactly ask away with an audience either.  
“Are you asking me if you slept with my father in your chemical-induced night?”  
She didn’t have to look up at me to know the shock on my face: mouth agape, pupils blown wide. She must have had that same reaction before or was already braced for it. But rather wait for me to ask basic questions on that topic, she sighed and began to speak on.  
“It was before he looked the way he does now. For years, he didn’t even know I existed. I don’t hold it against him, though. It was a difficult time when I was conceived,” She spoke about it like it was a passing thought, the board set up for another game. “Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you this time. 200 years frozen away may have shortened the reflexes.”  
That made my lower lip roll into my mouth, teeth biting on it as I moved a Pawn two spaces up. Damn you, Coin.  
She moved a Pawn before waiting on my move again. “How much of last night do you remember?”  
“Honestly? Not a thing. I don’t know where I am, why I’m in clothes that are too big, in a house that doesn’t like sunlight,” I went on as I moved another Pawn.    
“Well, then listen up. You’re in Goodneighbor, specifically the state house. You’re in clothes that aren’t yours because at some point in the night, you wanted to burn your Vault Suit with you in it and I had to convince you with a hit of Psycho to strip out of it and put on something different. And you’re here because you wanted to forget. What exactly, I don’t know. But it had something to do with the Memory Den. You and Nick walked in and only you came out.” In all that, she moved a pawn one space down, looking for my reaction.  
My hands were now hiding my face, my elbows digging into my thighs and my hair falling forward. I wanted to scream. To turn this table over and go home, back into the cryo pod and sleep another two centuries. Why would she do that? Where did I go in all that madness? Why, why, why, always why?  
“Hey. It’s your move again,” Fahrenheit tapped his fingers on the table, pulling me back from my embarrassment and to the game. With a heavy sigh, I wrapped my fingers around a pawn and moved it up a space. Her move was a Pawn moving down one more space next to another.  
We continued in silence, allowing time for me to sink this all in.  
White Pawn to C3, Black Knight to F6, White Pawn to E3, Black Queen to D7, White Pawn to E4, Black Pawn to H5 which locked mine at H4 across from each other. Continuing, my White Bishop moved to F4 while her Black Pawn moved down to A6. After a while, this silence was too much as my next move was White Rook to H3.  
“So, you know everything.” It was a statement, one that I had come to terms with. A stranger knew me, and I didn’t have anything but a name. How embarrassing.  
“I know enough to know you were trapped in ice for just over 200 years, that you think it’s your fault your son is in the hands of people you don’t know, and that you killed the man who killed your husband,” Fahrenheit went over these points as she moved her Black Pawn move two spaces down. This put it right in the path of my White Bishop at FG, so I took it.  
I spared another look at her with a tight expression as her fingers wrapped around her King piece and moved it a space down towards me. Did she know about her? What she had?  
“Right.”  
With a gathered breath, I moved my White Knight at B1 to A3, let it be for now. People who were curious wouldn’t stop the onslaught of questions about her …condition.  
After Fahrenheit moved her Black Queen at D7 to E6, she looked up at me once more. “From there, I can move to take your Bishop at E5 or your Rook at H3. What are you going to do?”  
I couldn’t help the surprise on my face. Was she telling me her plan of attack? Looking down, what she said was true. But I couldn’t take that piece. Not yet. So, I moved my Rook back to G3. She didn’t make a move either, the Black Knight at F6 moving to D7.  
“You mentioned that you were born at a bad time,” I brought up the previous topic of who she was, Moving one of my Pawns forward to F4.  
“Hancock didn’t mention much of me last night, so I will. I take from my mother. You… remind me of her,” She murmured, taking a Pawn to F5. It would be so easy to take it.  
“In what way?” I asked, trying to focus on both the story and the game itself as I took my White Queen to F3.  
“She was something of a closet party animal,” Fahrenheit recalled, moving another Pawn of hers while my Knight at A3 moved to C2. “Keep herself nice and pretty for the people in the upper stands, but all of that went away around Hancock. Whenever he came back from Goodneighbor, he would also bring a chem stash for them to share.” She moved her Pawn and took one of my own at D4. At this point, my Queen or my Pawn could take it. Too risky for my Queen, so… lets go with the Pawn.   
“Got to be careful,” Fahrenheit remarked, her Pawn taking mine at F4 and putting my Queen in danger. “Even Pawns can be a game changer.”  
Damn it. Had to move that back again and out of reach. “So, what you’re trying to say is that I remind you of your mother because I come running to your father whenever I don’t want to be myself?” I questioned, looking up at her.  
“Not quite,” Fahrenheit shook her head as she finally moved her King over one space. As I moved my Queen again, she explained what she meant. “What you choose to cope with is your business. But the person that walked in here and smoked with Hancock last night is different from the person that I’m sitting across, playing chess with.” Her eyes darted up to mine as she moved her King to the side. “And that is something that needs answering: which Pawn do I put my trust in?”  
I didn’t answer that right away, nor did Coin seemed to stir. And that was surprising since any form of recognition would get her all riled up. But there was nothing out of her or me besides moving my Bishop at G3 to F2. “Well… that’s up for you to decide, isn’t it? What do you need to make that decision?”  
“More time,” She spoke that right away, moving her Bishop at F8 to D6, putting a Pawn of mine in danger. “It’ll give me a window to judge your character, whatever that may be.”  
“Am I given a choice as far as how much time?” I asked, leaving that Pawn to the hounds while focusing on the one at G2 and moving it forward.  
“Of course, you are. Nobody is forcing you to stay here,” Fahrenheit pointed out, not going for the kill. Instead, she moved another Pawn forward. “But that will make me think you have something to hide from how you avoid me from here on out.”  
I answered with a shrug, moving my Rook two spaces forward. “Everybody has something to hide.”  
She then leaned back to overlook the board before a curl came to her lips and a chuckle leaving them. “Almost got me there,” She spoke, sitting up again and moving her King out of my way. “but it’ll take a little more than that.”  
A ‘tsk’ snapped from my mouth before taking up my Knight at C2 to D4. “Should have probably kept you talking.”  
“Yeah, probably should have,” Fahrenheit chuckled, already taking up my Knight with her Pawn, putting another Pawn of mine in danger. “But it was a good plan. You catch on quick.”  
“Not quick enough, it looks like,” I sighed, taking her Pawn before she had a chance at taking mine.  
“Catching onto plans takes concentration and time. Are you seeing how important that last one is yet?” She asked before moving her Rook forward two spaces.  
“I think I’m getting the gist,” I nodded, taking my White Rook at G1 to F3.  
“Then you should be able to stop me before I get too close. Otherwise, there’s no telling what would happen. Or,” Again, her eyes lifted to look into mine, fingers wrapped around a Pawn. “was that your plan all along?”  
I suddenly didn’t care where she moved it. My focus wasn’t my own anymore and it wasn’t entirely on the game. My words weren’t even mine anymore. Like the flick of a light, I was watching our game like a movie and Coin was the leading role.  
“I’d say you were getting pretty close last night,” Coin remarked, moving her King aside a space.  
“There you are…” Fahrenheit murmured, a Rook moving to the side in a mirroring motion to Coin's.  
“Miss me?” She asked, not paying attention as a Pawn was moved to another space on the board, leaving herself completely open to Fahrenheit’s advances with her Bishop, putting her Queen in danger.  
“You were truly something to look after, little Pawn,” she replied, chin jerking over slightly. “Careful. Your Queen is in my way.”  
“Oh, the only queen I’m focusing on is not on this board. Though pinning isn’t out of the question,” Coin’s voice dropped into a purr, but heeded Fahrenheit’s warning and moved her Queen aside.  
Something relating to amusement struck Fahrenheit’s expression, pieces drawing closer and closer. “No, thanks. My muscles are tired enough from keeping you away from fireplaces and other drugs. If babysitting counts as being close, then I’d agree.” She moved another Rook down the board, Coin faking a hurt expression.  
“A high can only hit you so hard when you’ve been sobered for two hundred plus years. But I’m nice and hung over now, with a little time on my hands. I know how important time is to you,” Coin suggested, taking a Pawn and moving it forward one space. “No babysitting this time, I promise. I’ll do all the work from here.”  
“Hm… sounds promising. But sorry, little Pawn. Our times just don’t match up this time around,” Fahrenheit took up her Black Queen now, having a clear shot at Coin’s King. Checkmate. But if she used one of her Bishops, she could have a chance.  
~~“Try one of the Bishops.”~~  
“You know damn well Checkers is more my style,” Coin whispered back to me quickly but did as I said, taking Fahrenheit’s Queen. “What a shame. When is a good time for you then?”  
“Somewhere between when you finish your business in the Glowing Sea and when you get your son back. Hancock’s bouts are as random as they come,” Fahrenheit ended it by taking the Bishop that Coin just played with one of her own, catching her in another Checkmate. “but I’ll have my schedule clear by then, little Pawn.”  
Coin’s lips tilted up in a smirk, picking up her King and extending it out to her. “Sounds like a date.”  
Fahrenheit stared a moment before her hand took up the piece. “Your Vault Suit is by the mattress in the back of the attic, along with whatever you brought with you.”  
Coin nodded and moved to stand but before she could get to full height, Fahrenheit tugged on her hand hard enough to vault her forward, making them face to face and lips only inches apart. “…Don’t keep me waiting.”  
Fahrenheit didn’t allow time for a response from her, letting go and standing up before walking off back to the conference room.  
All Coin could do was grin before turning away herself and get out of a stranger’s clothes. I didn’t have to hear her know that she wouldn’t miss that window of opportunity for the world.


	13. History Buffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, it's like a combination lock," I wondered aloud. So that means that there would be a password. So, what if I...  
> Pressing down on the sigil, the locking mechanisms sounded signaling the right choice.  
> "Ahh, so it starts with "R"," Greicy spoke matter-of-factly, both of us racking our brains for what came after that.   
> "...You don't think..."  
> "Nobody can have a password that dumb."
> 
> "A". Right. "I". Right again.  
> "...Oh. I stand corrected." Greicy grumbled, watching as I typed in the rest of the word and watching the wall beside us open.   
> "There we go," I hummed in satisfaction, walking up to the doorway. "So... How do you want to do this?"  
> "Put the pistol in its holster. Maybe out of the Power Armor," she suggested. But we both saw the pitch darkness past that door.   
> "Yeah, fuck that."

     “Wake up, Commonwealth.  
Synths are not your enemy. They are victims of this war as well.  
True, they were created by the Institute. But they were created as slaves.   
Thinking, feeling, and dreaming beings utterly oppressed by their tyrannical masters.   
So, join us in fighting the real enemy: The Institute. Join the Railroad.  
When you’re ready for that next step, don’t worry, we’ll find you.”  
"Hah! With us having to haul ass past a city hall of ugly troll fucks, Ferals, and rabid dogs, this "Railroad" better have a special prize for finding them," I spoke aloud, voice echoing off my Power Armor and in the broken-down nave of the Old North Church. Pews knocked over, the organs in the back fallen into the ground floor and even the roof caved in, leaving a pile of destruction right in the middle of it. Well. They picked one hell of a location.

_"We're just going to see what they have in store, and then start our way to the Glowing Sea. Nothing more or less,"_ Greicy reminded me yet again in the recesses of out... mine? Yeah, my mind. For now.

"Uh-huh. No offense, but you're kind of making it sound like a party we're only going for the food," I pointed out, looking over the condition of the laser pistol in my hand and loading it up with another energy pack before making my way down over to the basement.  
This green hue took over the entire place, sinking into the cracks of the brick pillars and even in the shadows. The fact that every so often there would be caskets on the side didn't help either.   
"Yeah... I'm really digging the catacomb atmosphere here. Really makes me feel the liberation," I chuckled, heavy steps moving over piles of brick and dead Feral bodies. "And isn't a railroad supposed to be above ground-"  
The snagging of my right leg and scratches coming off from clawing at the metal of my Power Armor cut me off, the primal growling of that Feral who I thought was dead.

"Oh, come on!"   
Turning my upper half to land a few hits at its head, the echoing sounds of other growls came from further inside, running right at me.  
"Why can't you fuckers just stay dead?" Once the one at my leg finally fell back dead, another lunged itself at me, trying to get a bite out of me.  
Bringing my arm up and then swiftly down the side of its head, the impact of the pistol whip had it sprawling back on the floor, giving me time to shoot at its body before it had the chance to get back up again. The remaining two didn't stop at that, still coming right at me.  
Backing up to get a good distance between us, I opened fire on them both, lasers disintegrating one while the other had its left leg shot off, blood spilling from the open wound. But, it still tried to drag itself forward towards me, growling for a chance to kill me.   
Another laser shot at its head silenced it, and the whole catacomb.

_"Well, if they didn't know we were coming then, they certainly know now,"_ Greicy sighed, almost disappointed.  
"Hey, if anything, they should be happy we took care of their little Feral problem so close to their base," I pointed out, making it to the end and seeing this... thing. I have no idea what it was, but it was connected to a bunch of wires leading to the wall beside it.   
_"This is definitely it. But why the insignia?"_  
The Ring had the words "BOSTON THE FREEDOM TRAIL" circled around it, with some sort of sigil in the middle. Moving a hand to touch it, it slipped over counterclockwise to the next set of letters.  
"Hmm. It spins."  
Under one letter was this red arrow, and the circle inside of it was elevated. Kind of like a button.   
"Ah, it's like a combination lock," I wondered aloud. So that means that there would be a password. So, what if I...  
Pressing down on the sigil, the locking mechanisms sounded signaling the right choice.  
_"Ahh, so it starts with "R","_ Greicy spoke matter-of-factly, both of us racking our brains for what came after that.   
"...You don't think..."  
_"Nobody can have a password that dumb."_

"A". Right. "I". Right again.  
_"...Oh. I stand corrected."_ Greicy grumbled, watching as I typed in the rest of the word and watching the wall beside us open. _  
_ "There we go," I hummed in satisfaction, walking up to the doorway. "So... How do you want to do this?"  
_"Put the pistol in its holster. Maybe out of the Power Armor,"_ she suggested. But we both saw the pitch darkness past that door.   
"Yeah, fuck that."   
I barely stepped down the flight of stairs leading into the open space before the lights flicked on, showing off an audience of three people. And one of them had a damn minigun aimed right at me.  
"Stop right there," A woman in the middle spoke to us, the only one not holding a firearm. "You went through a lot of effort to arrange this meeting. But before we go any further, answer my questions. Who the hell are you?"

"And you wanted to go in with my pistol in my holster," I chuckled bitterly, keeping said weapon right in my hand. Talk about shotgun diplomacy.  
"Why don't you tell me who you are first?" I questioned back, eyes glancing over at her company.  
_"Man in the blue padded jacket has a 10mm. Armor could take it. Not as much as the 5mm rounds in that minigun, though,"_ Greicy informed me, our attentions pulling back to the woman.   
"In a world full of suspicion, treachery, and hunters - we're the synths only friends. We're the Railroad. So, answer my question," she pressed, not moving from her place above us.

_"Truth won't hurt at a time like this."_  
"I followed the Freedom Trail looking for the Railroad. I'm not your enemy."  
"If that's true, you have nothing to fear," The woman spoke, none of their guards dropping.  "Who told you how to contact us?"  
"Well, you keep leaving your invitations everywhere, I'm pretty sure the people you didn't even want to see are sure to pop up in the neighborhood," I hummed, the woman's mouth moving in a straight line. Maybe this was a shared thought?  
"We'll look into that," she answered, "I'm Desdemona, and I'm the leader of the Railroad. And you are..."  
Behind the group, a moving shadow came forward, taking up the space between the woman holding the minigun and Desdemona. He looked... completely out of place here. His hair was poking up inches from his head in a black poof, with black shades covering his eyes. He didn't wear any layers either. Just a classic combination of a white t-shirt and jeans.   
"Deacon, where've you been?" Desdemona questioned him, head turning to look at him.  
"You're having a party. What gives with my invitation?" He asked, either completely not reading the air here or he just didn't care.

"I need intel. Who is this?"   
Yeah, like I couldn't answer my own goddamn-  
"Wow," Deacon began, astounded at the very question. "News flash, boss, this lady is kind of a big deal out there."  
There was a pause like there had to be a given on my part to say, "It's true, now look at me in wonder", or some shit.   
"Yeah, I've been pretty busy."  
"You know, you're practically famous," he spoke, nodding to his own statement. "The Railroad owes you a crate, hell a truckload, of Nuka-Cola for what you did to Kellogg. He was our public enemy number one."  
Between a little more back and forth between the pair, Greicy wondered aloud yet again.  
_"How much do you think Deacon knows?"_ she asked, making me eye him. Well, he didn't look familiar, and we haven’t met before. So how did he know Kellogg was dead? Only people who knew were Nick, Piper, and Doctor Amari-  
"That changes things," Desdemona stated, ending their conversation and turning her attention back over to me. "So, stranger, why did you want to meet with us anyway?"  
  
"...I have my reasons," I spoke vaguely. __  
"All right," She replied slowly, obviously not satisfied but letting it be.  
"If we're going to be dealing with you, I need to make sure we're on the same page. You know what a synth is, right?"

"Yeah, I know all about them." And how they tried to kill us twice while saying some weird shit while every laser hit took off an arm or part of their sculpted faces to show the wires beneath-  
"Good. The Institute treats synths as property. As tools."  
" _That sounds like slavery."_  
"Go on."  
"So we seek to free the synths from their bondage. Give them a chance at a real life," Desdemona explained, breaths even. She didn't give out this air of wanting to sell out what she stood for. Just said her piece and let us digest it.  
"I have a question. The only question that matters. Would you risk your life for your fellow man? Even if that man is a synth?"  
  
_"Well, there's Nick,"_ Greicy pointed out. _"Even if, beside him, Codsworth and Dogmeat, are the only people that have been along for the ride since we left the Vault."_  
True. But it wasn't enough.  
"Could you elaborate?"  
"Answer with your gut on this. Your heart," Desdemona clarified.  "If you had to put yourself in danger to save a synth, would you do it?"  
"It depends on the circumstances," I concluded.   
"There's no middle ground with this. Would you risk death to save a synth or not?"  
Well, fine. Let the scenario play that way.  
"No, probably not."  
"No shame in that. Every person needs to know what they're willing to die for," She simply stated, but we knew. She didn't like hearing that.   
"It might be best if you kept your distance from us. Not for our sake, but for yours. The Institute won't hesitate to torture and kill you for what you know. Deacon can show you out."  
Desdemona ended it there, turning to the man in the blue padded jacket to talk about something or other.

"And after you leave, I get to do a full security sweep before we can get out of here, too," The woman who was holding up the minigun up hummed, arms now behind her back like a soldier and weapon set aside for now.   
"Oh, don't worry. Your Feral problem is already taken care of from my end here,"  
A bemused expression crossed her face before she continued.   
"Saw some of your work along the trail. Not bad. For a human, that is," she shrugged, probably expecting my confusion in that compliment.  
"For a human?" I repeated. "What do you mean?"  
"You're a born-in-the-wild human model 1.0. You ain't bad for that model. Not in the same league as us synths. But hey, not your fault."  
_"So full of yourself,"_ Greicy sighed, already putting this girl on her shit list, right next to Piper. But that wasn't even the most important part.  
"Wait, you're a synth?"  
"In the artificial flesh," she shrugged, sighing with the next sentence.   
"And before you start with all the questions, the only thing I'll say about it is this: all those rumors out there are bullshit. I'm as real a girl as you'll ever meet. The only difference is, I bet your assembly instructions were a hell of a lot more fun."  
But... Wait. She was all skin and bone. Not all metal like Nick.   
"Listen, you caught us at a shit time," she sighed, practically exhausted of this "shit time" already.    
"We're still recovering from... something I can't get into. We're a man down though, and if anything Deacon said about you is true," she cracked a confident smile. "I'd like you on our team."   
"I don't know if I even want to join the Railroad."  
"I hear you," She nodded in understanding.   
“I can't believe so many of you guys risk your neck for us. But, hey, if you decide to join..." she trailed off, glancing down in thought and then looking back up.   
"I know Dez said we don't got room. But talk to Deacon. I'm sure he's got an angle, he always does."

Turning back over to the man in question, he had walked down the short flight of stairs and had perked up at the mention of himself.   
"So, you answered the "Big Question" and took a pass," he chuckled weakly.  "Dez is a hard-liner. A live and die for the cause kind of lady. But the truth isn't so cut and dry."  
_"Very true."_  
"Hmph."  
"Listen, are you interested in the Railroad? Learning more? Maybe joining?" he added question after question, trying to pull at anything he could snag on for an opportunity from me. But... why?  
"I thought she turned me away, though?"  
"It's complicated," He concluded. " Would Dez like every Tom, Dick, and Harriette to be here only to help synths? Yes, absolutely. But we live in the real world. And there, we can't turn down help. We need every able body we can get. So, you interested at all?"

  
_“Well, out interest is what got us here in the first place,”_ Greicy mentioned. _“But we can’t stay for a whole backstory.”_  
“And if Virgil doesn’t work out?” I muttered, turning back to Deacon.  
"I…don't really know."  
  
"Let's see how much common ground we got, then,” He began, rubbing the back of his head.  
“I get you don't want to take a bullet for a synth.”   
He then took on this mocking “heroic” tone. “But you willing to brave some danger to stop the Institute and their nefarious schemes?" He paused to laugh at himself, shaking his head.   
"I can't believe I just said that."

“Well, I think I have to know what I would be up against first, right?” I asked.  
"What harm has the Institute actually done to people?"  
"Starting with ancient history, they tried to take over the Commonwealth. Came a hair away from succeeding with their synth army.”   
We waited to hear what happened next.   
“So, there's that.”  
Oh.  
“But in the "what have you done for me lately" category- kidnappings, wiped out a settlement or two, and nasty bioengineering experiments. Diseases, FEV, the usual. So, you willing to fight them?  
Oh…kay.  
_“These people made Nick, gave Kellogg pseudo-immortality,”_ Greicy reminded me. _“After you make robotic men, what’s a disease or two?”_  
Yeah, that’s nice and all. But I can’t owe anybody anything right now.  
"I haven't made up my mind yet."  
"Well, let me break it down for you. Every one of us believes synths deserve a fair chance. But some agents aren't really risking their necks for that. They put their asses on the line to hurt the Institute. And the Railroad's alright with that.”

So… They were revolutionaries. Nothing wrong with that, I guess. But why just Synths? Surely, there had to be other people who needed help?

"Sales pitch over. If you want to walk away, here's your chance."  
  
And that would have been a great idea. But there was something bugging me. Desdemona didn’t want me unless I was all in, the Synth with the skin would like me around too. But what about him?  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I got a job.” He stated.   
“Too big for me. Just perfect for the two of us. You help me out, we turn a few heads, and then Dez invites you into the fold. Then if you get into a bind and need some help, your buddies in the Railroad got your back."  
Another pause.  
“…That girl wasn’t kidding. You really do have an angle.”  
“Who, Glory?” Deacon chuckled. “Ah, well, perks of working together and sticking it to the man.”  
_“To the point. That helps.”  
**“They are a dying breed,”**_ I thought back. But I liked it. No bullshit. But we didn’t have time for a job. __  
"I'm not sure about this. Not right now."  
"Look, I won't do the hard sell. If you want to change your mind and want to save some synths or just stick it to the Institute, you know where we are. But between you and me,” He moved closer, head tilting up to make eye contact best he could.   
“I know you. You've left a trail of destruction in your wake. Gone places no sane person would go alone. And I wouldn’t want to get on your bad side.”  
That took us both aback. We couldn’t see his eyes through the shades, but he was looking through the metal of the Power Armor helmet, into us. And he gave us this damn look like he really knew us. Like he knew me.   
But he didn’t say anything more after that, turning to walk away and back up the short flight of stairs and leave us dumbfounded.   
What… was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what, I can't even read the strikethrough text myself sometimes, and I use glasses lmao  
> So Greicy = Italics  
> Coin = Bold + Italics
> 
> This is my first time writing someone who has DID, so if I'm completely messing this up somehow, feel free to let me know (nicely).


	14. Looking for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place couldn't be any farther from the definition of home. There was nothing here. No safety, no blue sky. Everything had been clouded over with endless storm clouds, distant booms of their thunder heard and shaking the very broken ground beneath us. A thick blanket of green fog had taken over the environment, making it muggy and giving off this feeling that we were in a dream. Whatever tree trunks at the very edge of this place have been stripped of branches and green, turned every which way and scorched.   
> There must be an end to this place, right?
> 
> "If this is a peek of what Hell looks like, then I'd better start praying."

"Are you sure you didn't see anybody else pass through here?"

Preston looked up from working on his Laser Musket, tools in hand and giving attention.

"I couldn't tell you, man. Sturges made me take breaks to rest up from all the patrolling I do around here. Maybe he could have passed then," He said, looking back down at his weapon.

 

I wasn't that far from him, knelt behind the legs of my suit of Power Armor with a burner in hand. It took a long time to get back to Sanctuary, and we probably could just be wasting it, but... I had to know, at least. 

"How did this guy look anyway?"

"Black hair, sunglasses. Saw him wear a white shirt and jeans last time."

"I'll ask around, but I really don't think you're going to get very far," He spoke, giving the musket a check as he turned the handle. Red electric hummed to life in the glass hold, ready to go.

"In the meantime, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

I blinked but gave him the chance to speak.

"Go on."

 

"I... think we should settle down here. Make it a place to call home. What do you think?"

"..." It made me look around, really look at what this neighborhood had become again. If I closed my eyes, I can almost see that day. When those houses emptied for the last time, all their memories left to ashes and destruction. Now they're collapsed, ruined. And nothing could bring all of that back.

"This... isn't a home. It's nothing more than an empty ruin."

"You've got to look past what it is, to what it could be," Preston said with confidence, looking around for himself.  "We've got water, plenty of space, should be pretty defensible..."

**_"Heh, this guy has it all figured out, huh?"_** Coin scoffed in amusement.

He went on and on about the high hopes of this place, with her drawing my attention past him. 

**_"Maybe... we're looking in the wrong place."_ **

The only other place was-

 

"Didn't take a head wound, did you?"

Quickly looking back, Preston was leaning over on his hands with an amused expression. Oh, he was finished?

"Look, I don't get why you need my permission. Whether I helped you get here or not, you still would have come. Make it as you like."

"You're right," He nodded. "But it doesn't need to be just for us. It'll be for everyone else who just needs a place to stay for a night, or forever. Even you, if you want."

"I already told you, didn't I? Home isn't here for me. And I'll prefer to keep it that way."

 

Before he could interject, I set aside the burner and got to my feet, walking off and away. I could feel his eyes following me but made no move to stop me. I just have to get away from here-

 

"Kid!" An old, withered voice called out to us, making our heads turn. 

Mama Murphy waved at us from the doorway of my... well, what used to be my house, making her way over.

But it seems that alone was enough to tucker her out, a hand moving to her knee while the other covered her mouth as she got into a coughing fit. 

"You alright?"

She raised her hand to us, letting her know she was alright before standing straight again. After regaining herself, she looked back up at us with a nervous smile.   
"Got a favor to ask ya, kid," She cleared her throat. "I know it's silly, but I need a chair. Something with a nicer fit for these old bones. Can you do that for me?"

"Can't you just use any chair?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows pinch together. 

"The Sight's been real exhausting lately," She hummed.

"Got aches and pains, even when I'm lying down. I know it's odd asking for a fitted chair in this day and age, but it'd really help me out, kid."

 

**_"Well, she did help us find Nick. And who knows when we would need a little 'Insight', huh?"_ **

She had a point. 

"Sure. Be glad to help."

"Thank you."

Right as she turned to walk away again, I remembered to thank her. 

"Oh, by the way. Your vision. It worked."

"I know, kid," Murphy nodded, turning back to us. "I've been seeing a good amount since you saw the Heart. And how lost you feel now."

That made us still.

"Don't blame Preston for trying to keep things tied together. All he wants for us is something resembling home. Even if you don't want anything to do with it. But we both know. You have better things, more important things to worry about," she continued.

"... If you have something to say, then say it."

"I want to help you find your boy, kid. But there's only one way to do that," her mouth closed, knowing and waiting. 

"..."

A deep sigh left my nose, head tilting back to look up at the sky. Damn crackhead.

**_"This "damn crackhead" helped us find Nick. Nick helped us find Kellogg. If she's helping us find Shaun, then I think we should take it. Not like there's a lot more moral conscious to spare between the two of us."_ **

"...What do you need?" 

 

.oOo.

 

The Vault was just as we had left it. Closed, quiet. So how? How did Deacon know about me?

"It just doesn't make any sense," I shook my head.

"You ever think that maybe he's just bullshitting you?" Coin questioned, tired that we were even here.

"No. No, I don't like that tone he used. It was like he knew."

"Listen, he's in with a shady group that knows we killed Kellogg somehow."

"And you don't think it's up to question of how they managed to get that information? Nobody knew about it except for Nick and-"

...

**_"Oh, that fucking bitch."_ **

 

Another deep sigh left me, hands moving to cover our face. Piper. Had to be. Damn woman.

**_"Guess that ass-beating didn't teach her much, huh? Now I can see why that mayor hates her,"_** Coin growled, already thinking of better ways to get at her, no doubt.

"We'll handle it later. No use in worrying about what's already been said and done."

**_"And then what will happen when the whole Wasteland knows our business, huh? Then we'll be fu-"_ **

****

"What is that?"

There was... something. Barely there, in the trees near the Vault. I couldn't make it out much, but it shouldn't be there.

**_"Oh, shit, what?"_ **

"Just... over there, hold on."

Moving past the wooden security barriers on the opposite side of the Vault, I followed the dirt path for as far as I could before it disappeared. But even beyond that, there was still something to find in those trees. 

**_"Come on now, Greicy, there's nothing here-"_ **

"Will you just shut up for once and let me look?" I snapped at her, eyes keen on the sights in front of me. Right... about...

 

"There."

Nestled between the open spaces of a few trees was a make-shift lookout. There wasn't much to it, just a chair in the middle, with a table beside it and a pair of binoculars. Empty water bottles littered the floor around the chair, and then there was this... symbol. White lines sticking out in all directions like a sun, and right in the middle was a cross. 

**_"Damn creepy fucker. He saw us come out of there."_ **

"No... No, that couldn't-"

**_"The chair is literally facing the Vault. You got a better explanation?"_ **

...I didn't. But the question now was why? Why wait to meet us? Why go through all this trouble to watch over something that may turn up nothing?

**_"We don't have time for all that. We have a man to find, one that can definitely get us closer to finding Shaun."_ **

"Just-... give me a second."

 

Taking ahold of the back of the chair to steady it, I sat down and stared at the Vault. Did that man, that Deacon... did he watch our exit? Look around like a beetle too blinded by the sun from being burrowed away for so long?

"...You know, we never had time to listen to the Holotape that Codsworth gave us," I pointed out aloud. 

**_"..."_ **

"Just this one thing, and then... then we'll go. I promise."

 

Digging in my side pouch, tucked between a few other things, was the holotape. On the front face of it, written in black marker on white take were the words "Hi Honey!"

I popped open the top of my Pip-Boy and put it in before shutting it close and letting it run. 

The first noise that came in was the high pitch of a feedback sound.

 

_"Oops, ha-ha."_

Nate. That was Nate's voice. 

In the background, the sound of babbling was heard, almost curious.

_"Keep those little fingers away... Ah, there we go. Just say it, right there, right there, go ahead."_

Giving instructions to a baby. One of the hardest things in the world. But loud and clear, I heard Shaun giggle into the speaker. My baby boy...

_"Ha ha, yay!"_ Nate cheered for his son's accomplishment, chuckling softly before speaking again.

_"Hi, honey! Listen... I don't think Shaun and I need to tell you how great of a mother you are. But, we're going to anyway."_

Going along with his voice was Shaun's babbling and fussing. 

"Seems like... only yesterday his crying kept us all up at night, huh?" Coin reminisced, listening as well. 

 

_"You are kind and loving, and-"_

Shaun cut in with a cute little laugh, making him laugh too.

_"Funny, that's right and patient. So patient, the patience of a saint as your mother used to say."_

And then he took that serious, but loving tone. The one I loved so much and would trade for music any day.

_"Look, with Shaun and us all being home together it's been an amazing year but even so I know our best days are yet to come."_

Shaun giggled and blew raspberries every chance he got, obviously interested in the recording device Daddy was "playing" with.

 

_"There will be changes sure, things we'll need to adjust to. I'll rejoin the civilian workforce, you'll shake the dust off your law degree."_

**_"Ah, Nate. Always the hopeful one_** ," Coin chuckled weakly like she would shake her head at Nate's willingness to be better at life.

**_"Even when I was-...Oh..."_ **

Silent tears began to fall down my face, still not saying anything as the last few seconds of the Holotape played out. 

_"But everything we do no matter how hard, we do it for our family. Now say goodbye, Shaun. Bye bye? Say bye-bye?"_

Shaun giggled once again, loving all of this as he gave another raspberry to the speaker.

_"Bye honey! We love you!"_

With that and another high-pitched whine of the receiver, the holotape ended, leaving us in silence. 

 

And all I could do was put my hands to my face, dig my elbows into my knees, and weep. 

Weep for all the time I had lost. Scream in my heart-broken sorrow of how helpless I was in watching my husband die. And listen to myself weep and cry echo throughout the forest and into the silence of the world all the destruction left behind.  


.oOo.  


This place couldn't be any farther from the definition of home. There was nothing here. No safety, no blue sky. Everything had been clouded over with endless storm clouds, distant booms of their thunder heard and shaking the very broken ground beneath us. A thick blanket of green fog had taken over the environment, making it muggy and giving off this feeling that we were in a dream. Whatever tree trunks at the very edge of this place have been stripped of branches and green, turned every which way and scorched. 

 There must be an end to this place, right?

 

**_"If this is a peek of what Hell looks like, then I'd better start praying."_ **

Every step forward was like walking in slow motion, legs carrying us over high and broken highway pieces, 

The ticking of our Geiger counter didn't help as we made our way forward, ducking from mutated bugs and avoiding cesspits with this burning smell that might as well have been a corpse. 

 

**_“You think you can put something on the radio? You know. To distract us from the sound of impending doom.”  
_** Lifting up my left arm, the Pip-boy was flicked onto a display of the Vault Boy mascot, meant to symbolize our body, and how it was doing. Turning the menu dial to the last tab, the radio wave flicked to life with the selections between two stations: Classical and Diamond City. After a short fit of static, a man’s voice cut through.

_“You're listening to, uhh... Diamond City Radio. If... if you're listening at all, I mean,”_ His nervous banter ended with a nervous laugh.

 

**_“Oh Christ,”_** Coin huffed out at this, and I could almost feel her rolling my eyes.   
_“And now, uhh... a word... or several... from our sponsors. Commonwealth Weaponry. It's a_ _dangerous world out there. Protect yourself; protect your family. Here's Ray Smith, with "Right Behind You, Baby"... a song that really sounds different when you hear it at 2 in the morning, y'know?"_

An upbeat piano started playing out quick notes, joined by Smiths' voice.

_"Well, you can run like a rabbit, fly like a bee_ __  
_No matter what you do, you'll never get away from me_ __  
_Because I'm right behind you baby_ __  
_Right behind you baby_ __  
_Well, I'm right behind you baby_ _  
_ _And you'll never get away from me"_

**_"Yeah, that's not stalker material at all,"_** Coin announced sarcastically.

Listening to it, and yes, it was creepy. And certainly didn't help the fact of where we were, where anything could pop out at us anytime. But damn it if the beat wasn't catchy. __  
  


There, over this steep horizon, was a green, glowing aura. Drawing, but dangerous and incredibly close.    
"Hey. You think that maybe we shouldn't be so-"

The thundering steps of the Power Armor cut her off, making my climb up to the very top of this ridge, pausing only to look down at the place below.

Needless to say, it was... awful. 

Shacks built into the ridges, with a large metal one built right into the center of this crater, standing on top of wooden supports and bridges, over a green pool.

"There's... people here."

 

Looking over, and she was right. In the patios of the shacks, and even on the solid ground, people were kneeling facing the crater, hands pressed in prayer before bowing to it.

 They were dirty and dressed in rags, but they didn't mind.

"...It was here. The bomb dropped here. Right here. It sent us into that Vault, into those damn pods, and destroyed everything."

Walking as close as I could, with the ticking of the Geiger Counter nearly making us deaf, this overbearing feeling pierced through the armor, into our body. So many people died because of this- 

 

"Stop right there, stranger." A woman's voice rung out above us, staring down and expression almost... crazed.

 "You approach Atom's holy ground. Why? State your purpose or be divided in his sight."

Atom? "Holy ground"? Before I even had time to question any of this, the ground beneath us both suddenly exploded into a hole of dirt. And out of it came a clan of scorpions bigger than a shelf, pincers clicking, and tails curled and ready to strike. 

"Radscorpions!"

 

The woman and everyone nearby took out their weapons and proceeded to fire at the group of insects. I don't know what was it with these weapons, but they fired neon green rings, that completely dematerialized as it hit their thick shells. No effect. 

"Why won't you die?!" The woman yelled, just firing more and more shots, but still doing nothing as they advanced on her and strike at her body. 

A loud hit was felt at my midsection, another one of the Radscorpions trying to do the same thing to me. But I have my own shell, and my guns work.

 

It wasn't long before that group of mutated insects laid dead on the irradiated ground, leaving everyone in stunned silence. But they all just went back to their knees in prayer, full of fear.

"Damn. They got to her good."

The woman's body had bled out from the punctures in her body, soaking through her dirty clothes and the dirt beneath her.

The others wouldn't bother us. They were too busy praying. For her, or for this "Atom", I have no idea. But they weren't going to bother her anymore.

Walking over to her body and kneeling to at least give her the respect of closing her eyes, I noticed this page jutting out from her breast pocket.

"...Well. She won't be needing it anymore." 

Most of the writing got scribbled away, but there was one message, and just the one I needed:

 

**Mother Isolde -**

**We have found the cave where this "Virgil" resides, southwest of the crater. It is defended, as you suspected.**

**We will not act against him until we have word from you or a sign from Atom himself.**

**-Brother Hoberman**

.oOo.

 

"Holy shit."

There, not even a few feet away, was the entrance of Virgil's cave. And the only thing that stood in our way was a Deathclaw, asleep and curled up on itself in a nest made of bones and carcasses from other animals.

**_"Now how the fuck do you think we're going to get past that?"_** Coin questioned. 

"Ah..." I dug again in the many packs of mine for purchase. Come on, come on... 

"Ah Hah! Here it is."

In a fine leather casing, there were controls jutting out of a metal box, with an obvious big, red button.

 

"KL-E-0 was selling a few of these. They're Stealth Boys. Much as I would love to explain the science behind it, I'll hold it for when we're not facing certain death."

Pressing the red button, our body, Power Armor and all, was cloaked over in invisibility, not stirring the Deathclaw as I slowly made my way over to the cave entrance.

**_"Ah, yeah, invisibility. That's nice and all, but how long before this thing runs out?"_ **

"Thirty seconds."

The Deathclaw stirred slightly in its nest at the sound of my reply but didn't make a move to wake up.

**_"You don't happen to have another one? You know, for the journey back?"_ **

"Nope.

**_"Fuck."_ **

****

At the last few seconds, I quickly made it inside with bated breath before the invisibility wore off.

"Jesus Christ," I panted aloud, hands on my knees and taking a moment to relax from all that.

**_"Phew. Okay. I'm not saying that was intense but... if there was a piece of carbon between our asscheeks, we would have a diamond right about now."_ **

"Oh, will you please shut up?" I snapped, looking up at our new surroundings.

Turrets pointed at us, but they didn't fire. There were also tin cans hanging from the low entrances, and a searchlight passing every other moment.

Odd.

 

Making our way forward, there was even a walking Automatron, greeting us.

Almost made me forget we came to the most dangerous place yet just for someone who could be dead.

"Hold it! Take it nice and slow. No sudden moves..." A rough voice called out, drawing our attention.

I... couldn't believe what I saw, even if I wanted to. It-He was a Super Mutant. One that understood and wore clothes, unlike those rags the others wore. And glasses.

"I know you're from the Institute, so where's Kellogg, huh? Trying to sneak up on me while you distract me? It's not going to work! I'm not stupid, I knew they'd send him after me!"

 

"Take it easy," I tried to ease him, but moving around in a Power Armor suit doesn't exactly give that effect. "Kellogg's dead."

"Dead?" Virgil took that moment to absorb what he just heard. “He’s... Dead?" He shook his head, glare returning, aimed at me. "Don't you lie to me!"

Okay, this isn't going to get us anywhere. 

"Okay. I'm going to get out of the suit," I warned him ahead of time. "And when I do, I'm going to show you something you might be familiar with. Okay?"

Virgil listened to what I had to say before giving a nod.

With a hiss, the back and leg panels of the Power Armor opened, allowing us to step down and out. His eyes widened to the familiar look just about everybody gets from the blue of our Vault-Tec suit.

 

**_"I think it's time to consider a change,"_** Coin mentioned offhand. 

"Later," I muttered, digging into our pack, and pulling out a smaller, folded sack. The material had old blood stains on it.

"Go ahead and open that," I muttered, throwing it over to him. With those big hands of his, it wasn't hard. Opening it up, and inside were Kellogg's bloody cybernetics, making him inhale sharply in shock and nearly drop them to the floor.

"All of this used to be inside him. And I think you would remember this," I motioned to my Power Armor's holster. His .44 pistol. The very one Mrs. Kellogg gave him in that bedroom. The same one that took so many lives and rocked them all at once. It was supposed to be the only thing that would protect him in this world.

 

"I'm not lying. I killed him myself."

The recognition was clear across his face, showing it was enough. The silence went on for another moment before Virgil spoke up again.

"Kellogg was ruthless... There was a reason the Institute used him to do their dirty work for so many years," He shook his head, looking away from us.

"I knew they'd send him after me; tried to prepare for it. But I still wasn't sure I'd make it...And so you," He turned back to us.

"You killed him, eh? Then what do you want with me?"

 

"Why did you leave the Institute? I know you came from there."

"You knew about the escape? But how?!" He demanded, emotions quick from disbelief into a conflict of... what was that? Hope?

"No... It doesn't matter. I'm not going back... I can't go back. Look at me! Why are you even here? What do you want?" He asked questions on top of questions.

"I told you already, didn't I?" I sighed. " I need whatever information you've got. Anything to help me get into the Institute."

"I'm sorry, what?" he deadpanned. "You want to get into the Institute? Are you insane?"

**_"Like a fucking cuckoo clock,"_** Coin laughed bitterly. She was getting pissed. My patience was wearing thin, and this man can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that we didn't come for a lecture- 

 

"What reason could you possibly have for taking that kind of risk?"

"...Okay, Virgil, I'm going to be honest now," I huffed out a breath, preparing myself.   
"I do not have the time to play 20 Questions with you, so I'll get to the point. I'm asking you for a way in because my son has been kidnapped by your "Institute", and I have missed his childhood because I have been trapped in a cryo-pod for about 210 years. Kellogg took him and killed my husband. For that, and because he was nothing more than a hired hitman who couldn't help me get to my son, I killed him! What makes you think I won't do the same thing to you?! Now, unless you would like the same fate, now is the time for you to speak up!"

 

My shouts had echoed around his cave, leaving us in silence other than my heavy breathing.

Virgil was in stunned silence, eyes wide and looking from me, to his hands, to the holstered gun, and then back to me. With a deep breath, he spoke.

"Look, I'm... Sorry. Really sorry. I didn't know."

Tears ran down my face. Was it me? Was it her? Was it both of us?

"Yeah...the Institute has taken people from the Commonwealth in the past. If your son is one of them... I can understand why you'd want to get in there," He nodded, thinking over something in his head and letting it sink in.

"I can help, but... I'm going to need something in return."

Well. That went easier than I thought.

 

With a sniffle and a hand moving up to wipe away the wet streaks of tears, I replied.

"What do you want from me?"

"Before I had to escape, I was working on a serum that would serve as a cure for my... Condition. I wasn't able to bring it with me. It's still in my lab, and... Well, Look at me. I need it. I need you to find it for me, if you manage to get inside the Institute. What do you say?"

The answer wasn't hard. 

"You help me, and I'll help you."

"All right. All right. Let's talk details." 

 

.oOo.

 

_"The Courser's on the second floor. Kill on sight. Send reinforcements to the Lobby in case there are more."_

Through Virgil's directions, we made it to Greenetech Genetics, and what was in the middle of a hailstorm. Explosions traveled up and up into the building's floors, following something. Or someone.

**_"Well, now that we're here, can you tell me why? I faded out when things got too... science."_ **

"Really?" I questioned, ducking best I could behind a metal filing cabinet to avoid the spray of bullets in our direction. Power Armor can only take so much before pieces started falling apart."We have 3 people on us down the hall, and there's probably more!"  
**_"Then just give me the watered-down version, damn it! Something I can easily understand!"_**

With a huff, I quickly rounded the corner and fired a few shots back at our enemies. One of them went down across the hallway floor, the other 2 ducking back for cover.  
"Agh, fine. So, remember that Courser from Kellogg's memories? When he took away Shaun in that blue flash of light? It's called a Molecular Relay. Think of it like teleportation," As I described what I learned from Virgil, another spray of bullets came, making me duck back into cover. Okay. We can't stay here any longer. Digging into our inventory, I pulled out a fragmentation grenade, pulling the pin and just waiting until the last possible moment.   
"Coursers all have a chip in their heads. It helps them teleport. We NEED that chip. So, we have to kill that Courser, and that will help us teleport to the Institute, and get Shaun. Get it?"  
**_"Got it."_**  
With an affirmative nod of my head, I quickly rounded the corner again and chucked the grenade hard as I could. The instant they realized what was going to happen was the moment it blew up in their faces, sending their bodies flying to opposite ends of the hall.

 

The announcer clicked back on again, as we progressed through the facility.

_"What's going on down there? How many are we dealing with?"_

Static from a walkie-talkie sounded from down another hall, a voice responding.  
"Just one! Big motherfucker in Power Armor!"   
Footsteps raced down a hall and then sharply turned to the open courtyard of the building, two bridges connecting both sides of the building. The lackey raced across the lower bridge, with us following close behind with thundering steps. It almost muted the whooshing sound of a missile just missing the bridge, crashing through the wall-high mirror on the opposite wall.

  
**_"SHIT!"_**  
_"We've lost contact with sectors two and four,"_ The announcer cut in again.  
The chaos of this one place had us take a moment, a hand pressed against a hallway wall, the other on bent knees.  
"Hah...Okay... somebody has a damn missile launcher up there. I don't think this suit can take a blast from that."  
**_"I... I think I got an idea. But you're not going to like it. But it'll give us enough time from the point that fucker reloads and fires another missile."_**

With another breath, we straightened back up again and proceeded to go up another flight of stairs. "At this point, it'll be better than going in blind-

****

**_CLICK!_**  
  
The sound of light clattering from the steps alerted out attention downward. What were once hanging from two strings were two frag grenades, tumbling down and down the steps. We barely had enough time to make it up one flight before they exploded simultaneously.

With a warning ring coming from the suit's systems, the protective steel plates on the back of the suit's legs flew off.   
"Damn it!" I yelled out, frustration getting to me. Just how many more tricks were these bastards going to pull, just for one chip?!

"Just tell me your idea so we can get out of here!"  
  
.oOo.

"You hear that?"  
"Yeah."

Just across the bridge, we could hear thundering steps. Yeah, no question. That's somebody in Power Armor.  
My walkie-talkie cut in with a sharp sound of static, the sergeant’s voice cutting in.   
_"Fall back to original positions, the Courser's nearing the elevator!"_

"Right there, sir. We just have to handle the second intruder. Don't worry, Charlie's got the missile launcher."

Rounding the corner was the intruder, the Power Armor suit beat up and pieces falling apart. I figured a shot from the launcher could blow this guy straight to Hell. The intruder then puts a hand on the top of their helmet, waiting for the affirmative hissing before lifting the helmet up just so slightly to reveal their mouth. The other hand brought up something small, something neither of us could make out.

"This better work."  
What the... who's she talking to?

Putting the small item to her lips, the armored digits pressed down onto the top of the dispenser, making a quick inhale of the fumes passing through her system. With a sharp gasp, the object dropped onto the floor, giving us a moment to recognize the red Jet inhaler. Ah shit.

Something resounding a battle-cry came from the girl, locking her helmet back on and charging the red electric in the glass case of the laser musket, charging on the bridge right towards us.  
"Fire, damn it!"  
Charlie lined the launcher up straight for her, making sure she wouldn’t get too close before pulling the trigger with a yell. The whoosh of the missile releasing and fire trailing behind it should have had her really changing her mind. Why the fuck wasn’t she running back?!

She stared straight at the missile, waiting until the last possible moment and-

The girl went for a sharp running dive, the missile passing over her body and down the direction of the bridge, aiming her musket and firing a bolt of laser energy at Charlie. It wasn’t a moment after he gasped in pain that his body became no more, glowing red and becoming nothing more than a pile of dust.

“SHIT! CHARLIE!”

My cries fell on deaf ears, the girl standing back up and charging another bolt with two quick cranks. My 10mm wasn’t going to leave a dent in all that steel. Once again, the sergeant's end of the walkie-talkie came to life

_"The Coursers after the girl. Anyone alive needs to get up to the top floor immediately. That's an order!”_

**_ “Nobody's coming.”  _ **

**_ZAP!_ **

.oOo.

"I don't know the password. I'm telling the truth!" A man's fearful voice shouted through the open door.  
"I don't believe you are." Another man's voice answered, calmly.  
“My God- no, please-“  
A shot from a laser rifle sounded. causing a short frenzy of panicked yells.   
"All he had to do was tell me the password. Now, are you going to cooperate?"  
"Oh, God. Oh God..." one of the dead soldier’s friends whimpered.  
"Okay, okay! Just don't shoot! Let me think..."

"Not yet," I spoke quietly, just listening in from the stairwell at the exchange of words just in the other room.  
**_"Yeah. Let the assholes suffer a bit more."_**

"I'm going to get in there. It's just a matter of time..."  
"Look, I already told you I don't have it. I'll help you find a way in, but listen, we took the girl fair and square. All we want is a little compensation in return."

"Oh no. Can't have any bartering here."  
**_"Time to go."_**

So, we stepped into the room, drawing everyone's attention. Next to the dead body were three men. Two were dressed in green uniforms, like the rest of them downstairs. The third was dressed in an all-leather uniform, with a high collar and a tight belt around his waist.  
**_"Kinky."_**  


"You've been following me," The courser stated, standing up straight and walking forward to address me face-to-face. He, like Glory, looked just like anybody else, as real as you and me.  
"Are you here for the synth?"

Looking past his shoulder, I could see what he was after: a woman, trapped in a storage closet and the only thing standing between her and us was a terminal, so conveniently locked. Too bad he wasn’t going to get a chance at cracking it.

"No. I’m here for you. Well, more what’s in your head.”  
“That you cannot-"   
“Z2-47, initialize factory reset. Authorization code Zeta-5-3-Kilo,” I quickly relayed, just wanting this to be over. I’ve already been through enough for one day just getting this damn thing. A firefight for the inevitable was unnecessary.

"How... did you..."  
The courser staggered back a few steps, a look of disbelief crossing his face before falling back onto the floor like a dead body, unresponsive.   
We were all left in stunned silence for a while. To think the ramblings of an addict would work...  
**_"So, am I going to crush his skull in like a watermelon to get the chip, or you?"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, it's the first day of Spring Break, and here I am, posting another one of these bad boys at 2:13 in the morning  
> Wonder who else is up and wants to come on over for a spell to see what I put in the world  
> Hope you read at your leisure because I have no clue when the next one is


End file.
